Día a Día en la Biblioteca
by FHix
Summary: ¿Hay una historia? En la Biblioteca de Fillydelphia, la bibliotecaria y escritora Sweet Prose, junto con sus colegas Catal Fast y Archiver, trabajan todos los días ejerciendo su labor. Uno puede creer que trabajar en una biblioteca no es tan interesante, pero en realidad es todo lo contrario...
1. Consultas de catalogación

"_**Consultas de catalogación"**_

*_dedicado a Sg91_

Era un radiante día en Fillydelphia. Los rayos del sol entraban, amortiguados por las cortinas, a través de las ventanas de la Biblioteca Pública. Los pasos de una potranca jovencita resonaban por el hall principal, entretanto llevaban a su portadora hacia el escritorio semicircular, de brilloso roble pulido. Detrás de éste se encontraba una poni unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin rubia, y unos anteojos de marco fino, revisando unos libros que ya habían sido catalogados y ostentaban en la parte inferior del lomo una etiqueta blanca con su número de clasificación, las tres primeras letras del nombre del autor, y el número de inventario.

-Buenos días, señorita bibliotecaria… - saludó la usuaria -…vengo a devolver estos libros. Per-perdón por la tardanza, quería terminar de leerlos antes de la fecha, pero la escuela…

-No hay problema – respondió amablemente Sweet Prose – Lo importante es que hayas podido traerlos. Permíteme…

La niña dejó los dos libros sobre el escritorio, y la joven bibliotecaria los tomó con su magia, para certificar que estaban siendo devueltos en las condiciones en que fueron prestados. Los ejemplares en cuestión eran una novela juvenil de romance, y el segundo tomo de las aventuras de Daring Do. Fue en éste último libro en cuestión, que Prose visualizó rápidamente una rajadura en la esquina de la página 59, y pronto el nerviosismo de la potrilla se hizo notar por el descubrimiento. El rasguño había sido "reparado" con cinta adhesiva, y la poni que devolvía el libro agachó la cabeza ante la mirada seria de la señorita Prose.

-L-lo lamento mucho, fue un accidente, en serio… - se excusó la potranca, muy avergonzada.

-Estas cosas suelen ocurrir, sé que no fue intencional – Sweet Prose trató de darle el tono más suave a su voz para tranquilizar a la joven usuaria, algo que le había costado hacer durante sus primeros meses de práctica – Mi consejo para la próxima es que tengas más cuidado, y que no tengas miedo en notificarnos cuando pasen estos "accidentes"… y tampoco necesitas repararlos, aquí tenemos los medios más adecuados para ello.

-Está bien… - dijo la niña, sin entender mucho cuáles eran esos medios de los que disponía la biblioteca para reparar los libros.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué llevarás esta semana?

-¿Están disponibles los dos tomos siguientes de Daring Do?

-Creo que sí, recuerdo que el cuarto lo devolvieron ayer. Puedes buscarlos en la zona de siempre.

Mientras la pequeña iba por los libros que deseaba, Sweet Prose se encargó de firmar los registros de devolución correspondientes, tanto en la ficha de usuario como en el registro general, a su vez recuperando dos fichas de préstamo para retornarlas a sus correspondientes libros. También fue rellenando otros dos renglones de la ficha de usuario de la joven lectora, con el título, autor y fecha de préstamo. Una vez que regresó la potranca, y que Sweet tomara las fichas de préstamo de los libros traídos del estante para colocar en ellos el nombre de la que los retiraba y la fecha, sólo quedó que la joven firmara cada ficha para poder retirarse emocionada con sus adquisiciones.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Prose, que tenga un buen día – saludó la potrilla, yendo en dirección a la puerta con los libros de A.K. Yearling en sus alforjas.

"_A veces pienso que deberíamos tener un duplicado de la colección de A. K. Yearling. Tengo varios usuarios en lista de espera…_" pensó Sweet Prose, acomodando las fichas en ficheros separados. "_Un fondo catalográfico de 50.000 ejemplares de amplia variedad, para que los libros de una pegaso aventurera entren en las estadísticas entre los libros más prestados del año. Se siente como si esta biblioteca no tuviera nada mejor que ofrecer…"_ Los pensamientos de la unicornio de melena rubia fueron interrumpidos por una voz que salía de la puerta entreabierta a sus espaldas.

-¿Tienes un minuto, Sweet Prose?

-Oh, Archiver – dijo la aludida, dándose la vuelta - ¿Qué necesitas, es algo muy urgente? No quiero dejar el mostrador solo por mucho tiempo.

-No es tanto, además hoy es un día de poco movimiento. No creo que tengamos muchas más visitas que la de recién – decía Archiver, un unicornio de melena gris despeinada cuyos anteojos cuadrados le sumaban algunos años extra aunque era ciertamente joven.

-Está bien, ¿cuál es el problema? – inquirió Sweet Prose entrando al recinto que correspondía a la zona exclusiva de los bibliotecarios, dominada por los escritorios que correspondían a los ponis quienes llevaban a cabo los procesos técnicos. Es decir, todos aquellos procesos de análisis documental que se realizaban a todo nuevo libro, revista, periódico o recurso no librario que ingresaba a la biblioteca. Una vez que se revisaba el material, llegado ya sea por compra, canje o donación, cuidando del estado general, se procedía sellarlo, y para ser acomodados finalmente en el estante debían pasar por las siguientes fases: Catalogación, donde se recopila la información externa e interna referente a la publicación, según las Reglas de Catalogación Equestrianas (o RCE); sigue la Clasificación, mediante la cual se le asigna al material un n° de tres dígitos más decimales y otros auxiliares, que sirve específicamente para ubicar a cada libro en su zona correspondiente, según el Sistema de Clasificación Decimal de Haywey; continúa la Indización, donde se extrae la mayor cantidad posible de "encabezados" para definir de qué trata el contenido del ejemplar, y esto podía hacerse también según normativas: una pre-coordinada, la Lista de Encabezamientos de Materias, o una post-coordinada, como los Tesauros. Finalmente, todo lo obtenido de los procesos técnicos se volcaba en un trozo de cartulina blanca de 12x7 centímetros, que tenía toda la información general, y luego había que hacer otros duplicados por Autor, Título, Materia… todo eso para facilitar la recuperación de cualquier libro que los usuarios pidiesen.

-Necesitamos una opinión… - dijo una poni terrestre, su cabeza emergiendo de una pila de libros y normativas y papeles, en aparente desorden.

-Cielos, Catal Fast, ¿cómo trabajas en medio de ese desorden? – preguntó Sweet Prose, a quien no dejaba de sorprender que su compañera fuera capaz de desempeñarse en un entorno así.

-Es mi despelote y yo me entiendo – se defendió la poni de pelaje color crema. – En fin, ¿cómo clasificarías un libro sobre _Magia Elemental del fuego_ pero que fue escrito en el idioma de los grifos y que incluye cartografía de la tierra de los dragones? ¿En el 230.25, o en el 231.523, con auxiliar de lengua =425 (idioma grifo) y auxiliar de lugar (748) (tierras draconianas), más el auxiliar de cartografía?

-Estuvimos debatiendo varias posibilidades – agregó Archiver – pero yo me quedaría con el 231.523, ya que tiene cosas mucho más específicas a pesar de que parezca más general…

-Pues… - Sweet Prose pensó bien su respuesta, a Catal Fast siempre le agradaba que ella estuviera de su lado, pero tras examinar el tomo en cuestión y echarle una ojeada a la normativa, no pudo más que coincidir con el corcel – Sí, yo también votaría por el 231.523. Le queda mejor…

-Pensé que estabas de mi lado, Prose… - reclamó Catal, a lo que su compañera argumentó:

-Yo sólo pienso en lo que es más beneficioso para los usuarios. Sé que no es fácil tener que registrar un número clasificatorio tan largo…

-Agh, detesto los números clasificatorios largos. Es todo un tema registrarlos en una ficha que te da un espacio mínimo…Sobre todo porque la máquina de escribir y yo no somos muy amigas – rezongó Catal Fast.

-Vamos, Cataly, hay cosas peores que el hecho de que la tecla de la "A" no funcione bien. – dijo Archiver, dirigiéndose a un escueto rincón que servía de cocina, para hacer café - ¿Quieres algo, Sweet Prose, un té, un café, quizás…?

-Un té común, gracias – respondió Sweet Prose, abriendo la puerta del despacho para mirar hacia afuera, controlando las dos alas de la Biblioteca y el corredor principal, por si había alguien esperando.

-¿Catal? – se dirigió Archiver a la poni del escritorio atiborrado, entretanto cargaba una pava con agua y preparaba unas tazas. Catal suspiró.

-Con todo el trabajo que me espera, me vendrá bien un café amargo… Lo bueno es que ya resolví el problema del bendito número y puedo continuar con el resto.

-Resolvimos, querrás decir – corrigió el unicornio, mirando a la potranca por encima de sus anteojos.

-Archiver, no fastidies. No te das una idea de lo estresante que es el trabajo de una poni catalogadora. Hay mucho de lo que estar atenta y no es sencillo concentrarse cuando hay un moscardón solterón revoloteando por ahí. – dijo Catal, ahora sin levantar la cabeza.

-Me halaga tu cumplido, pero creo que volar no va conmigo.

-Conseguir pareja tampoco.

-Voy a hacer como que no escuché eso.

-Pero lo escuchaste.

Archiver suspiró. Nadie había logrado comprender su soltería, pero eso se daba porque las potrancas eran muy complicadas de entender para él o porque a él no lo entendían las potrancas. O ambas dos.

-La cuestión es que atender el mostrador del servicio de Referencia requiere de una paciencia especial que tú no tienes, porque implica interactuar con distintos tipos de ponis para responder distintos tipos de preguntas. Y tú no eres muy dada a los interrogatorios que digamos.

Sweet Prose entró para romper la tensión, trayendo unos folletos. Era normal encontrarse con ese ambiente de trabajo, sobre todo por las diferencias de personalidades de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, tampoco era un mal ambiente, sólo que Archiver a veces se despertaba con mucho humor para fastidiar, especialmente a Catal Fast, lo que daba pie a la ligera sospecha de que hubiera sentimientos enredados en el medio. La unicornio de ojos azules teorizaba que quizá esa la forma de "quererse" de sus compañeros. Estaba segura de que no se sorprendería si algún día le confesaban que empezaron a salir, aunque eso era muy poco probable, conociendo a Catal. Claro que eso podía ser un disparate, pues dicha relación no habría funcionado.

-Para variar, en seis meses será el Quinceavo Festival de Bellas Letras de la ciudad, y la Biblioteca tendrá aún más participación que antes. Opino que podríamos dejar los intercambios de pareceres por ahora, para enfocarnos en todas las actividades que hay que planificar.

-Ah, Sweet Prose, siempre más interesada por las cosas menos triviales de la vida – dijo Archiver, pasándole el té humeante a la unicornio, la cual se paró cerca de una mesita despejada mientras sostenía el té con su magia – Estuve conversando con la directora de la Biblioteca ayer, y me contó entusiasmada que tenemos asignado un mayor presupuesto para nuestras actividades en el Festival, en relación a lo que nos dieron la vez pasada. No es una enorme diferencia, pero tampoco conviene distendernos mucho. Conviene más que sobre, y no que falte…

-Oye, Prose, ¿ya pensaste qué escritos vas a presentar? – preguntó Catal Fast, soplando con cuidado el café hirviendo. Su bonito rostro se reflejaba en la oscura superficie líquida y humeante.

-Todavía no, y siendo sincera, no tengo demasiado para elegir. Primero está mi tesis.

-Je, la divina tesis… es como un cuento de nunca acabar – comentó Archiver, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Hubo un breve silencio en la sala, ninguno de los ponis bibliotecarios tenía mejores comentarios que hacer, y cada uno se ocupó de sus tazas.

-.-

Notas

¿Alguna vez alguien les comentó cómo funciona verdaderamente una biblioteca? Bueno, básicamente lo que describí al principio del capítulo tiene mucho que ver con eso. Efectivamente, cuando llega un libro a una biblioteca, se le hacen todos esos procedimientos. Y esos procesos técnicos se realizan en todas las bibliotecas, en base a determinadas normativas internacionales. En este caso, las que mencioné en el capítulo son algunas de las básicas. Paso a definirlas:

*Reglas de Catalogación Equestrianas. En el proceso de Catalogación se obtienen del libro el autor, título, editorial, año y lugar de publicación, las medidas… todo, todo lo que venga en el soporte físico del libro se tiene que registrar, y la norma se divide en varios capítulos que guían cómo se debe hacer, sin perder un solo detalle. Actualmente se usan las Reglas de Catalogación Angloamericanas, que contemplan todos los soportes y recursos. Las Reglas de Catalogación Equestrianas estarían basadas en las anteriores.

*Sistema de Clasificación Decimal de Haywey. Un sistema de clasificación, en Bibliotecología, consiste en una normativa que organiza del 0 al 9 todas las materias de la ciencia, las artes, todo, y en este caso sirve para mantener ordenadas todas las secciones de una biblioteca. El sistema en el que me baso es el Sistema de Clasificación Decimal de Dewey, que es uno de los primeros en surgir pero no es el único.

**Una normativa pre-coordinada, es decir, un lenguaje documental pre-coordinado, es uno que da los términos ya constituidos, coordinados de una determinada manera (Listas de Encabezamiento de Materias)

**Una normativa post-coordinada es la que permite organizar los términos en el momento y de cualquier forma, no es tan rígida (Tesauro)


	2. La cama-libro

"_**La cama-libro"**_

_*dedicado a un poni muy especial_

Gracias a que Archiver retenido en su casa por un resfrío y una madre cuidadora, y que la directora se hallaba en una reunión, aquel fue "día de chicas" en la Biblioteca, especialmente en el despacho de las bibliotecarias, dado que llovía torrencialmente y no andaban ni los fantasmas. Entonces Catal Fast y Sweet Prose pudieron conversar de temas que nunca solían mencionar delante de Archiver, ya fuera porque se trataban de él o porque simplemente eran temas muy personales. Después de todo, ellas se conocían desde potrancas, y además de compartir departamento habían cursado la carrera universitaria de Bibliotecología juntas, aunque a Catal le había costado un poco más graduarse, y no se hubieran graduado al mismo tiempo de no ser por la ayuda extra que Prose le había dado, quedándose hasta muy tarde en la noche para ayudarla con los exámenes finales. De esta manera, se habían hecho muy cercanas, casi como hermanas, y por eso compartían algunas anécdotas muy personales. Por lo general hacían un buen dúo, y se movían entre los escritorios, los estantes, los archiveros y las carpetas de su salón con total soltura, y también había momentos en los que cada una se inmiscuía tanto en su trabajo que todo quedaba en silencio.

Sólo existía una pequeña diferencia entre ambas...

–Uff, estas sillas se vuelven incómodas luego de pasarse dos horas sentada… – se quejó Catal, parándose para estirar un poco los cascos y masajearse los flancos – Me vendrían bien unos masajes de flancos como sólo Pepper sabe hacer. ¿No sientes los flancos endurecidos también?

El escritorio de la poni catalogadora se encontraba atiborrado como siempre, donde era increíble que aún pudiera caber una taza de café sin azúcar y un platillo con bizcochos, entre los tomos de la normativa de catalogación, libros para catalogar, varias fichas de 12x7 en blanco, papeles varios, la regla, la máquina de escribir, y el desparramo en que siempre terminaban las cosas de su bolso. Mientras que por el contrario, el escritorio de Sweet Prose estaba impoluto y ordenado, con todos sus materiales de trabajo allí pero cuidadosamente distribuidos. Daban un amplio contraste, en el que el escritorio que ocupaba Archiver, justo en medio de la fila de escritorios, se podía considerar el término medio. "¡Henos!" había mascullado Catal Fast cuando, aprovechando la ausencia del dueño de la silla, se había sentado en ella a dar vueltas, "¡si hasta su asiento huele a solterón añejo!". Prose intentó contener la risa pero al final no pudo, porque realmente estaba impregnado en la silla el olor de la loción de Archiver, que recordaba al trigo viejo. "La única forma de que purifiquen esta silla es quemándola" comentó Catal, y ambas ponis se desternillaron de risa.

Por otro lado estaba la oficina de Bureau Spokesmare, la directora, más hacia el fondo, entre el baño y las escaleras que conducían a los depósitos del subsuelo. Pero ese era territorio prohibido, pues la puerta, en ausencia de la directora, permanecía siempre bajo llave.

–Pues… sí, un poco – admitió Sweet, levantándose a su vez.

–Yo creo que el problema de mis flancos es que son muy huesudos, por eso me acalambro enseguida, en cambio tus flancos se ven más acolchonados. De hecho, Pepper me comentó una vez que tienes flancos muy carnosos.

Las mejillas de la unicornio pasaron del blanco al rojo en unos segundos. Sweet siempre había sido más rolliza que su amiga, y esos kilitos de más la venían acomplejando desde niña. Una ventaja era que sus flancos se mantenían redonditos y llamaban la atención, aunque ella no los consideraba parte de su atractivo. Por otra parte, Pepper era un unicornio de trabajo nómade con quien Catal tenía algo así como una relación.

–¿No deberían molestarte esos comentarios? – preguntó Prose, apenada – Digo, él debería valorarte más…

–Oh, claro que lo hace – contestó Catal, quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto –, eso fue cuando vino por primera vez aquí. No lo culpo, probablemente si nosotros no nos hubiéramos conocido, Pepper te habría elegido a ti.

Sweet Prose seguía sonrojada, pues era una poni modesta y de bajo perfil.

–No te preocupes, Prose. Él y yo tenemos una relación flexible, somos dos ponis que matan su soledad juntos, pero tenemos un pacto de no represalias si aparece alguien más.

–¿Pero tú tomarías a bien que Pepper empezara a coquetearme?

–Quizá un poco, pero hey, yo te conozco, Sweet. – Catal Fast se acercó a ella y puso un casco en su hombro – No eres una amiga desleal, sé que no intentarás quitármelo porque se te antoja. No eres esa clase de ponis. Si Pepper se cansa de mí un día y se fija en ti, yo no tendría problema, él puede ser tu dulce mandarina mientras encuentras a tu naranja ideal.

–Eh… nunca fui muy fan de las mandarinas...

–Y sé lo que piensas, porque tú eres muy correcta y todo eso. Si algún día ocurre lo que te digo, no pierdas oportunidad de deschavarle el damasco, porque Pepper es muy buen amante.

¿"Deschavar el damasco"? Esta poni se inventa metáforas cada vez más raras… pero al fin y al cabo, Sweet Prose sabía a lo que ella se refería. Catal Fast era así: despreocupada y coleccionista de amores. Sus relaciones no solían trascender, algo salía mal y entonces ahí estaba ella de nuevo, soltera, pero no le preocupaba demasiado, además de que tenía facilidad para superar decepciones emocionales. Lo de Pepper, no obstante, llevaba ya cierto tiempo, superando la barrera de los trece meses, récord de su noviazgo más largo. Quizá fuera porque Pepper trabajaba viajando por toda Equestria, era un corcel de mundo y poseía un amplio repertorio de anécdotas y traía recuerdos y chucherías de todos lados, algo que a Catal le fascinaba. De hecho, en su casa guardaba un montón de regalos de noviazgos fallidos. La cuestión era que la distancia los hacía desearse más en cada encuentro.

–Oh, a propósito de eso: es muy excelente amante, porque sabe darle forma a tus fantasías.

–¿En serio? – por lo general, Sweet Prose era una poni muy reservada y tímida, y quería mantenerse alejada de lo que tuviera que ver con cosas íntimas, pero en el fondo no podía evitar pensar en eso. Al menos no con Catal, pues no lograba mantener a raya su curiosidad.

Catal Fast se paró delante de su compañera y la miró seria y fijamente,. para después preguntar:

–Dime, de bibliotecaria a bibliotecaria, ¿alguna vez no has tenido una fantasía especial relacionada con los libros?

–La verdad… no – contestó Prose, algo incómoda y tomada por sorpresa – Nunca vi a los libros como un objeto de placer. Además… ¿eso no los arruinaría? – repuso, mirando hacia la pila de tomos que tenía que reubicar en los estantes. Eran libros de tapas gruesas, lomos pronunciados, y nada blandos como para formar un colchón o intentar otra cosa.

–Bueno, te arruinan un poco la espalda, eso sí, pero hay que saber aprovechar el tamaño y la calidad. Intenté algo parecido cuando estábamos en tercer año de Bibliotecología, y no salió bien – contó Catal, rememorando uno de los momentos que guardaba en la sección "cosas que mejor olvidar pero no estuvieron tan mal".

–Intentas cosas muy raras, Catal… – Sweet prefería no indagar sobre las locuras de su compañera.

–Si tienes algo de creatividad, todo es posible. Pero como te venía diciendo, hace un tiempo Pepper me preguntó si yo tenía alguna fantasía con libros, porque tenía preparada una sorpresa. Te imaginarás mi emoción, ¿no? La cosa es que el fin de semana estuvo en la ciudad y me llevó a su departamento, porque así nos manejamos: una vez en mi casa, una vez en la suya. ¡Y no te vas a creer lo que tenía nuevecito en su habitación!

–¿Un libro con forma de pastel pero lleno de afrodisíacos?

La idea de Sweet hizo reír a Catal, tanto que tardó un rato para calmarse y seguir con el relato.

–Pero de dónde sacas esas cosas, amiga, jajajajaja. Eso suena como algo que Archiver intentaría jajajaja.

–Ya, bueno, yo no sé de esos temas…

–Oye, no, era algo mucho más increíble: ¡una cama-libro! – a partir de este punto, la poni terrestre se puso eufórica, como si estuviera comunicando el descubrimiento más colosal del mundo. Sus ojos se iluminaron y a partir de allí su cuerpo entró en estado de éxtasis.

–¿Una cama-libro?

–¡Una cama-libro! ¡UNA JODIDA CAMA LIBRO, O LIBRO CAMA!

–Wow, sí parece que te gustó…

Catal abrazó un tomo de la Enciclopedia Ecuestriana, necesitaba algo entre los cascos para rememorar la experiencia que había tenido.

–¡Me fascinó, Prose! Casi me casaría con Pepper sólo por la posibilidad de quedarme con esa cama, es lo mejor que ha sacado de su cabeza, no sé cómo lo hace. Verás, es un sommier con un colchón dividido en dos, que tiene un sistema para hacer que se cierre, ¡como un libro! Pero no se cierra del todo, sino que te deja cierto espacio para moverte dentro y para no asfixiarte. ¡Y las sábanas son como hojas de papel con estampados de palabras en distintos idiomas!

–Suena cómodo… y abrigado también. – dijo Sweet, que estaba anonada ante la idea de que alguien pudiera convertir una cama en un libro.

–¡Oh, es mucho más que cómodo y abrigado! ¿Puedes creerlo? Todo estaba perfumado e impecable, listo para estrenarse, y soy la primera poni en la historia que escribe con su cuerpo sobre un libro, aunque esté hecho cama.

–Aunque si las páginas ya estaban escritas, eso no contaría como "escribir"...

–Y eso no es todo, – prosiguió Catal, recorriendo con sus cascos delanteros desde la orejas hasta sus cuartos traseros – mi cuerpo quedó también escrito, y bueno, el de Pepper también, jejeje. ¡Hasta la punta de los cascos!

–¿Cómo es eso?

–No me acuerdo exactamente lo que me explicó, pero sé que le agregó a las sábanas una propiedad especial: en contacto con el sudor, hace que se te impregnen las palabras en el pelaje... ¡Pepper y yo terminamos convertidos en poemas vivientes! La tinta sale con agua pero sigue siendo fascinante. Además, él lo tiene muy claro, no se le escapó ningún detalle – y entonces Catal comenzó a enumerar algunas de las habilidades de su amante, con esa pasión que era tan característica en ella. Y así y todo, sabía manejar lenguajes documentales fríos y exactos como ecuaciones matemáticas, colocando a cada libro la oblea con el número preciso de catalogación, lo que facilitaba encontrarlo en su respectiva sección a través del catálogo.

"Ok, Archiver puede considerarse afortunado de haber faltado hoy al trabajo" pensó la unicornio blanca, intentando alejar las imágenes que se formaban en su mente a raíz de lo que escuchaba decir a su amiga. La idea de una cama con forma de libro, con esas propiedades especiales, sin duda le ganaba a cualquier libro sobre erotismo convencional, especialmente si la sabían aprovechar. Aunque Prose creía que debía sentirse más como estar en medio de un sandwich y que en realidad no debía permitir mucha movilidad, al menos según la idea que ella tenía de hacer el amor.

Para no pensar más en eso, salió del despacho para ver si no había venido nadie a la biblioteca, preocupada de que algún usuario hubiera podido escuchar la perorata de Catal, que se había tendido en el suelo, suspirando placenteramente. No era lo más adecuado oír a las bibliotecarias hablar de esas cosas, pues perderían toda la seriedad y probablemente ganarían un sermón de la directora de la biblioteca, si se enterara.

Cuando entró de nuevo al despacho, Catal Fast se había tranquilizado, y se zampaba uno de los bizcochos con su característica cara de satisfacción. La comida también era un elemento erógeno para ella, y siempre se aseguraba de que hubiera algo comestible para el _antes_ y el _después_.

–Por suerte no hay nadie allá afuera – comentó Prose – no sé con qué cara habría podido mirar a alguien que haya estado escuchando nuestra conversación.

–Oye, Prose, somos yeguas con necesidades al igual que cualquiera. No somos de piedra.

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero este no es lugar para charlar de esas necesidades.

–Como sea… es para que nos envidien, jaja. Para que no se piensen que somos ancianas solteronas aburridas que se pasan la tarde leyendo los libros o callando a todo el mundo en la sala de lectura. La cuestión es, que si no llegas a encontrar a un semental que tenga una de esas camas, definitivamente te doy permiso para que lo hagas con Pepper allí, o si encuentras candidato, puedo convencerlo de que te la preste – dijo Catal Fast, guiñándole un ojo. – Y no te preocupes, las sábanas son lavables.

Sweet Prose no pudo evitar sonrojarse por enésima vez, y no agregó más nada.

–En conclusión, amiga mía, – Catal se paró y dijo con voz solemne – yo declaro que _todo amante de bibliotecaria que se precie, debería tener una cama-libro_, lo demás es accesorio. HE DICHO. – finalizó dando un golpe seco en su escritorio.

–¿Y si el amante _es _ el bibliotecario?

Tomada por sorpresa con la pregunta, Catal Fast se quedó callada.

–¿Te imaginas a Archiver con una de esas camas? – repuso finalmente la poni terrestre.

–Hmm… no lo sé, él está más orientado a la Archivística. Supongo que él debería tener una cama-archivero.

Las dos intercambiaron miradas serias, y luego estallaron en una sonora carcajada.

-.-.-

_Notas_

Creo que con esto ya les di ideas para fanfics lemmon, pero lo que los lectores piensen ya no es mi responsabilidad.

A los colegas bibliotecarios que puedan leer esto de casualidad, ¿les parecería interesante una cama-libro?


	3. Olor a libro nuevo

**Olor a "libro nuevo"**

Aquella mañana de lunes, al igual que las siempre desganadas mañanas de lunes para el personal de la Biblioteca de Fillydelphia, estaba fresca y tranquila. Pese a la pereza de comienzos de semana, cada bibliotecario se ocupaba de una tarea en específico. Por un lado, Archiver limpiaba las estanterías de la zona más reservada, donde están los libros que se consultan poco y se ensucian mucho. Generalmente, se trataba de los ejemplares más viejos o cuya información había caído en la obsolescencia, pero se los conservaba por su gran valor histórico. Además, a Archiver le fascinaban, y era un gran defensor de que los libros no envejecían, sino que el Tiempo y la Historia les concedían algo que él llamaba el "aura pretérita", un concepto que teorizaba en uno de sus muchos trabajos académicos. De hecho, tenía publicado, bajo el auspicio de la Universidad de Fillydelphia una investigación acerca de libros raros, incunables y documentos de gran antigüedad, donde aprovechaba para mencionar la colección especial que había recaudado para la Biblioteca donde trabajaba. Actualmente, continuaba investigando, porque el tema nunca se agotaba, pero dentro de un grupo de especialistas denominado "_Caleidoscopio de Equinotrología_".

Por otro lado, Catal Fast se ocupaba de revisar las fichas catalográficas de las recientes adquisiciones, fijándose de que no faltaran datos de la obra, que no hubiera errores en ninguna parte, que coincidieran bien el número de inventario y el de clasificación con la oblea pegada en la parte inferior del libro, y que cada uno tuviera dentro la correspondiente ficha de préstamo. Para hacer todo esto, la poni se guiaba por su cuaderno de notas, donde iba volcando prolijamente toda la información que sacaba de cada material, y donde además confeccionaba croquis de las fichas catalográficas, anotaba sus quehaceres, hacía borradores de notas de solicitud, y mucho más. Este cuaderno lo había hecho ella con sus propios cascos, pues había tomado un curso de encuadernación artesanal junto con Sweet Prose, lo que les servía de mucho en su quehacer para atender aquellos volúmenes que, por su estado de deterioro, requerían de una intervención para poder seguir siendo utilizados. Cuando se trataba de encuadernar o re-encuadernar, ambas trabajaban juntas, porque Catal era muy buena con las medidas y con el refilado de las hojas, mientras que Sweet era más paciente con la costura y prolija con el pegado de las tapas.

Y finalmente, Sweet Prose utilizaba sus dotes creativas para confeccionar un par de afiches para poner en el tablón de Novedades. Se trataba de un simple pizarrón portátil de corcho, de un tamaño menor a una puerta, que siempre ubicaban a la derecha de la entrada, cosa de ser visto enseguida. Día por medio, Sweet lo traía hasta el mostrador, y en él colocaba con chinches o punzones lo que había en cartelera para la jornada, ya fuera eventos institucionales, efemérides, exposiciones, avisos, etcétera. Incluso se brindaba un espacio moderado para anuncios de particulares o de otras instituciones, pero para eso se debía dejar una nota a la directora, Bureau Spokesmare, quien daba su aprobación o no.

En ese momento, Prose resaltaba con un punto de color chillón cada título de los libros nuevos que habían llegado, entre ellos dos ejemplares del "_Diario de las Seis Amigas_", una segunda edición revisada y ampliada; dos ejemplares del reciente libro de _Daring Do_; una edición especial de los dos tomos del "_Don Cascote de la Marcha_", un clásico de la literatura equestriana; y hablando de clásicos, había una edición completa de las aventuras de "_Tridente el Bravo_" y una gruesa antología ilustrada con cuentos de Hoofar F. Ponecraft, y otros escritores de misterio y terror, contemporáneos y no tan contemporáneos. Lo más novedoso, sin embargo, eran los dos libros de un tal J. H. Oddwells, que parecían ser los primeros de una saga en desarrollo: "_Tecnotrópolis: la ciudad autónoma_" y "_Biopolítica de Tecnotrópolis: caballos autómatas_", ambos eran lo que se daba en llamar "novelas gráficas", que podían describirse como una fusión de novela y cómic, ya que predominaban tanto el texto como las imágenes y los recursos de ambos géneros...

En la sala de lectura reinaba un silencio pacífico, sólo había un par de ponis jubilados que venían a leer el periódico, el _Fillydelphia Herald_, y otro mucho más joven, que había venido temprano para hacer tareas. La bibliotecaria de lentes y crin rubia, habiendo clavado la última chinche sobre el cartel, arrastraba suavemente el tablón con ayuda de su magia para devolverlo a su sitio en la puerta de entrada. Iba por la mitad de camino hasta que...

–¡ATCHÚ!

...un sonoro estornudo retumbó en todo el lugar, quebrando de repente el apacible silencio y, con ello, sobresaltando a todos los presentes. Hasta Catal Fast, desde dentro del despacho, lo oyó. Del susto, Sweet Prose había cancelado sin querer la levitación del tablón de novedades, y éste cayó al suelo con tanto aplomo que varios carteles se desprendieron.

–Aaah, ¿qué pasó…? – masculló la unicornio, mirando hacia todos lados sin entender, hasta que vio que, en la zona reservada, Archiver se levantaba del piso. –Archiver, ¿estás bien? – preguntó, dejando por un momento el tablón caído y dirigiéndose a su compañero.

–Uff… sí… esto me tomó de sorpresa – contestó él – debió ser tanta acumulación de polvo, no es que sea alérgico pero a veces pasa. Es la primera vez que un estornudo me hace caer sentado...

–¿Y cómo están las posaderas? – Catal había salido del despacho para ir a ver lo que había pasado.

En el piso yacían tirados unos tomos que Archiver retiraba para limpiar, y por lo visto, se les había dañado bastante el lomo por la caída abrupta - de por sí, la encuadernación se encontraba en mal estado. De una mesa en la que el bibliotecario tenía su maletín, en donde guardaba su equipo de limpieza y otros menesteres, se habían caído la pinceleta con la cual removía el polvo de los cantos de los libros y una franela húmeda. Por suerte, el balde con agua donde enjuagaba la franela se encontraba más alejado, en el piso.

–Están bien... y yo estoy bien – respondió Archiver sin querer dar mucha importancia a la pregunta de la poni terrestre – Sólo fue un breve incidente.

–No vaya a ser que ahora eres alérgico al polvo, o no podrías seguir trabajando con libros viejos – comentó Catal burlonamente en voz baja – ah, no... cierto, son "libros pretéritos" – agregó, haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.

–En realidad, son libros con "aura pretérita" – la corrigió Archiver, que se sentía halagado de ser el centro de atención aunque no de esa forma – que es la esencia que van obteniendo a medida que pasan los años, nos dice algo del pasado, nos intenta transmitir los significados de épocas remotas…

–Sí, sí, ya sé – interrumpió Catal, queriendo evitar el inicio de una disertación sobre algo que ya había oído muchas veces – Es muy interesante y todo, pero a veces quisiera que existiera algo para almacenar toda esa aura sin saturar nuestro espacio físico.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A que cada vez vienen más libros nuevos y no tenemos donde meter los viejos, y bueno, pasa esto de que se nos cubren de polvo y hay que limpiarlos y mantenerlos… y casi siempre vale poco la pena, porque no tienen la suficiente circulación para justificar que nos ocupemos de ellos.

–Bueno, pero no podemos tirarlos así como así. ¿Quién sabe si un día no nos toca que viene alguien a pedirlos? – replicó Sweet, ella conocía bien la postura de Catal sobre el exceso librístico, pero no podía estar de acuerdo en descartar material valioso aunque hubiera problemas de espacio.

–Prose tiene razón – concidió Archiver – Tu problema, Catal Fast, es que rezongas porque no comprendes el valor histórico de cada material guardado en esta biblioteca -o en cualquiera-, y eso es ciertamente algo deshonroso para un bibliotecario.

–Yo sé que todo tiene valor histórico y eso, pero por algo nos toca hacer expurgo y decidir qué conservamos y qué no. Aunque se trate de un librito de cincuenta páginas hablando de sandeces y nadie lo consulta, ¿qué tanto valor histórico puede tener? ¿Para qué conservarlo en una institución pública? Una cosa es un bibliotecario y otra cosa es un bibliófilo.

Aquella última frase era claramente una puesta a prueba, y Sweet Prose lo notó. No se sentía nada cómoda de estar en medio de esa contienda, sabía que para Catal era un juego, una forma de molestar a Archiver por su gran afición a leer y coleccionar libros raros o curiosos -que, bueno, básicamente eso es un bibliófilo-, pero, al contrario, para él era un tema serio, y lo que podía ofenderlo no era tanto que lo llamaran bibliófilo sino que le restaran importancia a su trabajo. Y eso es lo que más o menos implicaba la aseveración de Catal.

–¿Qué tiene que ver eso...?

–¿Por qué no vas por un café y te tomas un descanso? – sugirió Prose al ver la tensión creciente, poniendo un casco sobre el hombro del archivero, quien consideró que no era una mala idea para despejarse, y se dirigió entonces al despacho.

Cuando estuvieron las dos solas, la unicornio de lentes miró a su compañera con un gesto de "¿por qué no puedes parar de hostigarlo?", y a su vez, la poni color crema se encogió de hombros. Sweet se dijo para sí que ya hablarían luego de eso. Se quedó pensando si el comportamiento de su amiga para con el semental era simplemente parte de su personalidad, o si se trataba de otra cosa. Esa idea de "te molesto porque me gustas" era parte del pensamiento común pero también algo estudiado por la psicología, y también muy alimentado por las malas novelas de romance, por eso Sweet no estaba de acuerdo con esas ideas, porque lo único que promovían eran relaciones tóxicas. Y ella no quería eso para ninguno de sus colegas.

–Vamos a tener que intervenir en estas encuadernaciones – comentó Catal, que había levantado los libros caídos y realizaba una rápida evaluación de daños de cada uno, empezando con un grueso tomo de historia natural – a éste se le desprendió totalmente la cubierta del lomo, aunque parece que la costura se salvó, y éste otro – añadió, refiriéndose a un libro más flaco, que según la tapa, trataba de zoología mágica, se le había desprendido una gran parte de las hojas – va a necesitar costura, porque como ves, tiene una encuadernación barata, las hojas están pegadas así nomas a la tapa.

–Bien… ¿queda alguno más para restauración?

–Por lo que veo, no – respondió la poni color crema, terminando de revisar a los caídos.

–Ok, yo iré a levantar el tablón. – dijo la unicornio blanca, aunque ayudó a su compañera a llevar los libros hasta el mostrador, con ayuda de su magia.

Cuando Sweet fue a levantar el pizarrón de anuncios, el potro que estaba haciendo tarea, un poni terrestre de pelaje color naranja oscuro y crin verde esmeralda con líneas blancas, se paró para ofrecerse a ayudarla, preguntando inocentemente "¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita Prose?". Ella, halagada de que alguien le dijera "señorita" -porque siempre tendían a confundirla con una "señora"-, dijo que sí, y entre los dos pusieron de pie el tablón. Luego, al juntar las hojas desperdigadas para engancharlas de nuevo al corcho, hubo que fijarse bien a dónde fueron a parar las chinches, por lo que la unicornio, agachada levemente y de espaldas al mostrador, sondeaba el piso con su magia, sin darse cuenta de ciertas miradas indiscretas. Y Catal lo notó.

–Oye, Prose, yo te ayudo con eso. Parece que las chinches se fijan mucho al corcho.

La poni color crema habló con una voz seria, y mientras avanzaba tenía los ojos fijos en el joven potro, quien, tras voltearse al escuchar las palabras de la bibliotecaria y ver su expresión de "Te pillé", comprendió que se refería a él. De repente pareció que se habían encendido dos calderas ardientes en sus mejillas, y se retiró sin decir nada, yendo a internarse en las enciclopedias. Por otra parte, los dos corceles ancianos volvieron a concentrarse, con disimulo, en sus periódicos, porque el jovencito no era el único que estaba recreando la vista.

–¿De qué…? – preguntó Sweet, enderezándose, sin haberse enterado de nada.

–Que te ayudo a buscar las chinches.

De este modo, ambas terminaron de acomodar todo, y luego de dejar parado el tablón al lado de la puerta de entrada, se tomaron un momento para contemplarlo. Además del cartel con los títulos de los libros nuevos, había una invitación de la Universidad de Fillydelphia para asistir al concierto de su Coro, y otro póster que anunciaba una conferencia del grupo "_Caleidoscopio de Equinotrología_", sobre los avances en sus investigaciones, que se llevaría a cabo en el Salón de Usos Múltiples de la Biblioteca. En el apartado para anuncios particulares, una hojita escrita a casco fijaba para el próximo viernes, la reunión de un "grupo de discusión _Daring Do_", acompañado de un dibujo de trazo regular, retratando a la famosa aventurera.

–¿"Grupo de discusión _Daring Do_"? Uf, seguro su reunión es más interesante que la del caleidoscopio de no sé qué.

–Seguramente son fans que se juntan a discutir sus partes favoritas de la saga, o con qué personaje se identifican más, o en qué leyendas y mitos se basa A. K. Yearling para crear las aventuras…

–O hacer una _guerra de ships_ – ante la expresión de desconcierto de Sweet, la catalogadora aclaró – Es decir, cuando se ponen a discutir por cuál pareja es mejor o peor, porque a casi todo el mundo, cuando es fan de alguna novela o serie, le gusta emparejar personajes y defender esa relación como si fuera lo más sagrado del mundo. Es algo que se ha vuelto común.

–Ah, ya veo… aunque no creo que en _Daring Do _haya tanta interacción de personajes como para eso.

–Jeje, eso es porque no sabes la creatividad de algunos ponis para inventar parejas que no tienen ningún sentido, basándose en tonterías como "ah, se sonrieron, seguro se aman", y estupideces por el estilo.

–¿O porque ven que entre los personajes hay un tipo de tensión que sólo puede resolverse de una manera… bueno, ya sabes?

–Jajajaja, sí, de esos abundan. Estoy segura de que muchos fans escriben sus propias historias ficticias poniendo como pareja a Daring Do con el doctor éste, ¿cómo se llama? Caballeron, creo… o a Daring Do con Ahuizotl… ¡o hasta Caballeron con Ahuizotl!

Aquellas ideas desataron una risa fuerte en Catal Fast, mientras Sweet Prose se quedaba pensando en las posibilidades de que, de ser ellos parte de una obra ficticia, y de la cual existieran fanáticos escribiendo fanfics de romance, a quiénes emparejarían… la respuesta vino sola, y entonces ella se sumó a la risa de su colega. Pero cuando se imaginó que, en vez de emparejar a alguna con Archiver, fueran emparejadas ellas dos, su mente se perturbó y dejó de reír. Se dispuso a continuar con las tareas del día. En cualquier momento podía llegar la directora, y le preocupaba que las viera riéndose frente al tablón de novedades en vez de estar trabajando.

Al regresar al mostrador, Sweet observó por un momento los libros añejos que había que reparar, y los libros nuevos que había estado preparando para poner en el estante. Mientras retomaba su labor, estuvo reflexionando sobre la cuestión que habían discutido sus compañeros hacía un rato, sobre qué puede haber de interesante en las obras escritas de tiempos remotos, o qué pueden decirnos esas obras acerca de la memoria del pasado. Pensaba en algunos de los casos que Archiver había estudiado, de los que él le comentaba cuando Catal no estaba fastidiando en medio. Muchos escritos que sobrevivieron al tiempo, ayudaron a entender hechos o fenómenos del pasado que no se comprendían en el presente, especialmente hechos traumáticos. Por eso, conservar esos registros, y además los estudios realizados sobre ellos, era la forma de permitir que las siguientes generaciones los conocieran también, para que no cometieran los mismos errores. Después estaban los misterios relacionados con figuras ilustres y no tan ilustres de la historia de Equestria, usos indebidos de la magia, intrigas y desmanes de la corte de Canterlot, o los manejos de otros políticos que entraban en conflicto con el gobierno de la princesa Celestia. Había muchas vertientes que abordar…

Pasó la mañana, los ponis ancianos, cuando acabaron de leer el _Fillydelphia Herald, _cada uno a su ritmo, los devolvieron al mostrador y se retiraron. Al rato, el potro terminó sus tareas y cargó las pesadas enciclopedias que había consultado hasta el mostrador. Como no se encontraban ninguna de las dos bibliotecarias, y el otro bibliotecario había vuelto a internarse en la limpieza de estantes -y no lo iba a llamar porque no le caía bien-, el joven poni terrestre decidió esperar. Se pasó los cascos por la crin, para peinarla, y se acomodó su pañuelo amarillo con bordado de naranjas. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio salir a la señorita Prose, y respondió con un entusiasmado "¡Sí!" cuando ella le preguntó si le había servido la información para su tarea, que trataba sobre mecánica de poleas.

–El que mejor lo explica es el Profesor Dynamo Gears, – señaló el poni terrestre, con tono emocionado en su voz – de la Escuela Politécnica de Manehattan. Se nota que el tipo sabe de lo que habla, y todos dicen que es un genio de nuestro tiempo. A mí me gustaría que me mandaran a la Escuela Politécnica, debe ser genial tenerlo como profesor… lástima que mis padres no quieren enviarme porque dicen que es una escuela muy cara, y a mi mamá le da miedo que yo viva solo en una ciudad como Manehattan.

–Manehattan no es tan mala, yo la he visitado varias veces. – comentó Sweet Prose – Por lo que sé, la Escuela Politécnica tiene un internado, y también un programa de becas accesible. Podrías averiguar cómo obtenerla.

–Eso me gustaría, aunque en mi familia no es que haya muchos problemas de dinero, sino que mis viejos quieren que yo me dedique al negocio familiar de las naranjas. Soy un Orange, me quedo con los Orange, y eso que no somos tan cerrados ni tercos como los Apple o los Pear.

–¿Quizá tus padres no confían en que puedas dedicarte a otra cosa, pero sin alejarte necesariamente de la ocupación familiar?

–Tal vez… me gustaría convencerlos de que aprender sobre máquinas nos puede ayudar a mejorar la producción, y esas cosas. Además, lo genial de la Politécnica es que allí estudió Oddwells, y sería espectacular aprender sobre lo que lo inspiró a escribir _Tecnotrópolis_… Por cierto, ¿ya tienen el segundo libro? Terminé de leer el primero, mañana lo traigo.

–Sí, ya está el segundo, aunque... – Sweet Prose buscó el cuaderno de reservas – ya tiene dos usuarios en lista de espera.

–¿O sea que tengo que esperar a que lo lean los otros?

–Así es, ¿quieres que te anote?

–Está bien – suspiró el potro con resignación, y agregó – Mi nombre es Navel Powell Orange – el poni terrestre alargó la pronunciación de su nombre, deteniéndose a mirar cómo la unicornio blanca lo escribía con su bonita caligrafía en el listado de reservas para "_Biopolítica de Tecnotrópolis_".

–Muy bien, ¿algo más? – preguntó Prose con su voz suave.

–Pues...¿podría decirme si ya aprobaron mi solicitud para el foro de discusión sobre la obra de Oddwells?

–Aún no, que yo sepa, pero la directora debe estar por venir, ella es quien da la autorización.

–Oh, está bien… tengo que irme a casa ahora, pero pasaré de nuevo mañana. Hasta luego, señorita Prose – se despidió amablemente Navel, a pesar de que hubiera deseado quedarse un rato más, si no fuera porque su mamá que estuviera en casa puntual para el almuerzo.

–¿Por qué siempre se te pegan los escuincles? – la de la pregunta era Catal, que había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta – Debe ser por esos flancos privilegiados.

–No sé si debería preguntar a qué te refieres…

–Jeje, no es nada importante. Ven, vamos a tomar un té – cuando las dos pasaron a la sala de bibliotecarios, Catal puso a calentar la tetera con agua y buscó las tazas y la caja con sobres de té – ¿Cómo te va con tu pollito de Manehattan? ¿Ya le has escrito?

–Todavía no he podido sentarme a responder su carta. – admitió Sweet con pena – No sé qué contestar, sinceramente.

–Ay, por favor, no es tan difícil, los corceles son sencillos, no necesitan que les escribas con alegorías. Eso es más propio de nosotras.

–Quizá esta noche me siente a leer de nuevo su carta, y pensaré bien qué escribir, pero tengo miedo de meter la pata.

–Oye, nunca sabes si metiste la pata hasta que efectivamente metes la pata. De todas formas, si necesitas ayuda, yo estoy libre esta noche. Pepper se va después del almuerzo.

–¿Entonces te irás a la estación al mediodía? – preguntó Sweet mientras levitaba le tetera hirviendo y vertía agua caliente en cada taza.

–Sí, porque ya no me da el tiempo de ir hasta su departamento y volver, además tiene que estar en Baltimare sí o sí a las tres. Así que arreglamos que nos veríamos en el restaurante frente a la estación.

–Y… ¿cómo estuvo el fin de semana?

–Con la lluvia y el cansancio que traía Pepper, muy tranquilo. El sábado nos dormimos a las once, imagínate, si casi siempre acabamos a la madrugada... bah, yo me dormí un poco más tarde, primero porque él roncaba como un toro, y segundo, porque me quedé pensando por qué roncaba así.

–¿Pepper no es de roncar?

–Casi siempre soy yo la que suena como un oso con almorranas, o eso dice él porque yo ni me entero. Pero la cosa es que estaba un poco preocupada, Pepper parecía una batata fibrosa y dura. – a Sweet casi se le vuelca el té al oír aquella comparación – Sé que suena gracioso, sí, es que cuando intimas seguido con un corcel, alcanzas una percepción especial. O sea, no sólo te das cuenta de la relación entre su rendimiento y su estado anímico, sino de cómo eso se transmite a su piel y a su carne, a sus movimientos, y capaz él no se da cuenta.

–Creo que entiendo... quieres decir que el estrés también se manifiesta a nivel muscular, como que no le pone muchas ganas cuando está estresado.

–Algo así, más o menos. Pepper no me habla mucho de su trabajo, a veces me cuenta de sus viajes o de ponis que conoce en el exterior, pero nunca da detalles de las operaciones que realiza. Y creo que últimamente ha tenido tareas muy pesadas, pobrecito. Anoche le hice unos masajes en los hombros y cayó como un bebé. Cuando lo llamé hoy temprano, estaba acomodadito bien en el medio de la cama-libro, y me pareció súper tierno…

Unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta, y luego se asomó Archiver, diciendo que la directora Spokesmare ya había llegado, trayendo consigo unas cajas con donaciones.


	4. ¿La Princesa de las Bibliotecarias?

**¿La Princesa de las Bibliotecarias?**

En la recepción se encontraba una yegua madura, una unicornio de pelaje gris blanquecino y crin blanca y corta con dos líneas color salmón, vestía un traje ejecutivo beige que la hacía ver elegante y corporativa. Pese a que ya había pasado las cuatro décadas, mantenía una figura sobria y bien parecida, de modo que la edad apenas se insinuaba en los contornos de sus ojos. Con unos discretos anteojos de marco de nácar reposando sobre su nariz, corroboraba una lista que se correspondía con las cinco grandes cajas cerradas apiladas al lado del mostrador.

–Buenos días, directora Spokesmare. – saludó Archiver cortésmente, casi haciendo una reverencia hacia su superior.

–Buenos días, jefa – saludó Catal Fast saliendo del despacho, saludando con su particular estilo suelto.

–Buenos días, directora Spokesmare – le siguió Sweet Prose respetuosamente – ¿qué nos trae de nuevo hoy?

–Como ven, una importante cantidad de donaciones proveniente de Ponyville, de parte de la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Las dos jóvenes bibliotecarias quedaron asombradas al dar la vuelta al mostrador y ver aquellas cajas de la mitad del tamaño de un poni. Sin dudas, era una donación excepcional, a comparación de las que normalmente recibían.

–Sip, en efecto, aquí dice "_Donación de la princesa Twilight Sparkle_" – señaló Catal Fast en uno de los embalajes – Y todas las cajas están rotuladas de la misma forma.

En eso, Sweet Prose notó algo que estaba escrito a casco con marcador al lado de las etiquetas: "_para la Biblioteca Pública de Fillydelphia_". –¿Ella donó todo esto específicamente para nuestra biblioteca? – preguntó emocionada.

–Bueno, ese fue más bien un arreglo interno. Cuando la princesa Twilight decidió realizar la donación, tuvo la amabilidad de dar aviso por carta a los directivos de casi todas las bibliotecas de Equestria, anexando la lista de títulos y especificando su estado, pidiendo que le confirmasen quiénes estaban interesados... De esta manera, se podía efectuar un reparto justo. Yo contesté de inmediato cuando recibí la misiva hace una semana, y aquí está…

–¿Donaciones para todas las bibliotecas de Equestria? Vaya… se ve que la princesa realizó un expurgo profundo de su acervo, pero es como si hubiera decidido tirar todo… – comentó Catal, imaginándose las riñas de gallos (epistolares) que se debieron haber producido entre los directivos por los mejores tomos de la popular princesa, algo que obviamente Spokesmare no iba a mencionar. Pero la catalogadora había visto la forma en que la directora estaba alerta con la correspondencia en las recientes semanas, así que a ella no la engañaba.

–Hmm, no necesariamente, Catal – replicó Sweet – Por lo general, sabemos que las donaciones particulares, si vienen de personalidades importantes, siempre traen algún material de gran importancia para el desarrollo cultural, al que podemos sacarle algún provecho. No dudo del buen criterio de la directora Spokesmare al seleccionar aquello que responda a las necesidades de nuestros usuarios.

–Pero la cuestión es, ¿no le habrá dado un _raye_ a la princesa Twilight como para querer deshacerse de toda su colección? Porque si aquí hay cinco cajas, ¿cuántas deben haber llegado a las otras bibliotecas? – insistió la catalogadora.

–Aunque no lo parezca, – le respondió Spokesmare – no son tantos como parece, muchos son tomos gruesos, y han sido embalados con detalle para que no sufran por el traslado. Los transportistas suelen ser un poco… descuidados, sobre todo si vienen por aire. Pero en fin, si ella decidió hacerlo así, no tenemos razón para cuestionarla.

–Además, Catal, la princesa Twilight no desecharía todo su acervo bibliográfico así como así. – comentó Archiver, y Catal lo miró entrecerrando los ojos e hinchando las mejillas, pues sabía que la otra pasión del archivero tenía que ver con la alicornio de color lavanda – Ella vivía en la Biblioteca de Ponyville antes de ser princesa, y conoce bien el oficio.

–Oye, sí, pero ¿esa biblioteca no fue destruida por un centauro roba-magia hace unos años?

–Lamentablemente, sí. – respondió el corcel con mucho pesar – Fue un momento muy triste para todo ese pueblo… no se pudo recuperar casi nada, pero al menos en cambio tienen un castillo amplio con una biblioteca preciosa. Al respecto, es probable que actualmente la princesa Twilight esté organizando la colección de la biblioteca de su castillo...

–Por las fotos que he visto en la revista _Hooves_, es un castillo muy bonito, hecho en cristal tallado, similar al del Imperio de Cristal – comentó Catal –, y aunque la versión oficial es que "salió de una caja mágica que se abrió con seis llaves mágicas", ellos dicen que el material fue extraído de las minas cristalinas abandonadas cerca de ese imperio. ¿Se imaginan el enorme costo que implica usar cristal para construir? Ni hablar de su fragilidad… por eso no creo que se vuelva tendencia arquitectónica, salvo para los estirados de Canterlot, que pueden pagarlo.

–Más allá de esa cuestión, se puede decir que para Ponyville obtener un castillo por una biblioteca es una gran retribución patrimonial. Y a pesar de que la princesa Twilight era una unicornio proveniente de los "estirados" de Canterlot, ella es modesta en su modo de ser y ha trabajado mucho y está trabajando mucho, no sólo por su ahora ciudad de cabecera, sino por Equestria y hasta los reinos aledaños. Recordemos que ella fundó, junto con sus amigas, la Escuela de la Amistad, para difundir los valores de la amistad a todas las especies.

"Y salvó tantas veces Equestria, que ella podría ser capaz de dar un golpe de estado y tomar el poder sin muchos problemas, y seguro que Archiver estaría entre los que la legitimarían" pensó Catal burlonamente, y lo iba a pronunciar en voz alta pero prefirió guardarlo en su mente. A pesar de su juventud, y de su reciente incorporación al principado equestriano (en comparación al tiempo que estuvieron las otras princesas, sobre todo la princesa Celestia), no era justo implicar que la Princesa de la Amistad pudiera traicionar de forma tan austera a las demás gobernantes del Principado e instalar un gobierno dictatorial. Esa clase de cosas no podrían venir de ella… tal vez de algún villano conocido o desconocido, pero no de ella.

Por su parte, Archiver conocía a Twilight Sparkle de cuando trabajaba en la biblioteca de la Academia para Unicornios Superdotados, cuando ella se encontraba bajo la tutela de la Princesa del Sol. Era la poni más responsable que había conocido, respetaba a rajatabla los plazos de devolución y jamás se atrasaba, y jamás ibas a ver que devolviera un libro rayado, manchado, o siquiera con la esquina de una hoja doblada. O quemada, teniendo en cuenta que un bebé dragón la acompañaba a todos lados, como una especie de hermano o mascota. Archiver se preguntaba cómo era posible que se diera esa relación entre una potranca y la cría de una criatura tan terrible como un dragón, o de dónde habrían sacado el huevo del que salió el pequeño, llamado Spike si no lo recordaba mal.

No obstante, la jovencita ya daba muestras de su potencial intelectual, aunque al precio de sacrificar la sociabilidad inherente a todo poni, algo que Archiver y muchos de sus colegas y amigos compartían, y de lo que él se había dado cuenta muchos años después. Al menos, se veía que esta estudiante privilegiada no iba a ser igual a la anterior, una unicornio de buena habilidad para la magia pero muy ambiciosa y desagradable, de la que se dice que desapareció detrás de un espejo y nunca se volvió a saber de ella. ¡Quién sabe lo que habría pasado si una poni con esa mentalidad siniestra hubiera llegado a ser princesa!

Luego de que Sparkle dejara Canterlot de forma tan imprevista, todo el personal bibliotecario la extrañó mucho, y casi todos, pese a saber que la unicornio se instalaría en un pueblo tan humilde, no dudaron de que le esperaba un futuro brillante. Archiver trabajaría un poco más en la capital, hasta que consiguió una designación en la Biblioteca Pública de Fillydelphia y se trasladó allí. Durante los últimos ocho años, había estado atento a toda noticia sobre los progresos de aquella unicornio, que sin quererlo y sin esperarlo, había ascendido inesperadamente a alicornio, pasando a ocupar un rol cada vez más relevante en la historia del reino, algo a lo que muchos intelectuales o eruditos a lo largo de los siglos habían aspirado. Eso era lo que Archiver admiraba de la Princesa de la Amistad, aunque Catal Fast pensara que esa admiración viniera por otro camino, que poseyera otro "sentido".

Por una cuestión de espacio y para una mayor comodidad en el procesamiento técnico, Bureau Spokesmare decidió entrar las cajas al despacho, aunque la dificultad era la anchura de las mismas, lo que no iba a permitir el paso por la puerta, más estrecha de lo que debería ser, y eso traía varios problemas en el trabajo diario. Por eso, Bureau había elevado una nota a la Alcaldía solicitando el cambio por una puerta más versátil. Entonces, Sweet Prose propuso cerrar bien las cajas y hacerlas pasar de canto, a lo alto, pues así sí daba el ancho. Ella y Bureau podían encargarse de eso con su magia, mientras que Catal se ofreció para hacer un espacio en la esquina donde estaban las decoraciones y disfraces para los días festivos y otro montón de cosas ya bastante inútiles. Era una forma sutil de comunicar su deseo de echar todo eso a la basura, y si bien sus colegas coincidían parcialmente, la resolución de la directora fue mover todo eso al altillo, donde de seguro permanecería hasta la correspondiente limpieza de fin de año. A Archiver le iba a tocar la tarea de subir al altillo, al que se accedía por unas escaleras a la vuelta de la recepción, algo que no le gustaba mucho por la incomodidad de las escaleras y las mañas de su espalda. Afortunadamente para él, una poni entró en ese momento a la biblioteca, y era el único disponible para atenderla.

–¡Buenos días! Mi nombre es Choco Mint. ¿De casualidad ya tienen disponible el _Diario de las Seis Amigas_?

La poni en cuestión era una pegaso de pelaje color menta oscuro y crin marrón con franjas blancas. Su cutie mark eran tres caramelos de menta espiralados. Se podía sentir su aliento fresco a poca distancia, y su perfume dejaba una tibia sensación chocolatosa. Traía unas alforjas hechas a casco con bordados de hojas de menta y granos de cacao.

–Eh… – el corcel se tocó la barbilla, confundido, por lo general la recepción no era su dominio, y miró fugazmente a Sweet Prose como para inspirarse, concentrada con la levitación de la caja – Buenos días… sí tenemos el _Diario_, ¿está usted en la lista de espera?

–¡Por supuesto que sí! Según mis cálculos, la siguiente soy yo – respondió Mint con total seguridad.

–Ok, veamos… – Archiver rebuscó entre los papeles sueltos del mostrador, "¿dónde dejan las listas de espera?" pensó.

En eso, Catal, que venía de paso cargando una bolsa llena de cosas tintineantes, le señaló un cajón a la derecha, donde encontraría un cuaderno de cubierta rosa, con una cintita azul a modo de señalador. Ella intentó retener la risa hasta llegar al ático, era muy gracioso verlo sin saber qué hacer en la recepción.

–Bien, aquí está – dijo Archiver, aliviado, abriendo el cuaderno donde indicaba la cintita y encontrándose con la lista que buscaba – Usted quería llevar el _Diario de las Seis Amigas_, ¿verdad?

–Sip.

–Y, ¿cómo era su nombre?

–Choco Mint – respondió la pegaso con una sonrisa, y con un tono de voz suave como si le hablara a un potrillo, agregó – No se olvide de darme el libro antes de tachar mi nombre en la lista, ¿sí?

–Claro, claro – asintió Archiver, sin querer prestar atención al calor de sus mejillas. No habría tolerado que un corcel lo tratase de esa forma, pero como en este caso se trataba de una señorita, lo mejor era mantener la compostura.

–El _Diario_ está en esa estantería de atrás – aclaró Sweet Prose, mientras ayudaba a Bureau con la tercera caja – todavía no hice la ficha de préstamo, ahora que me acuerdo… Fíjate si no está dentro del libro, si no, en el segundo cajón de la derecha hay fichas nuevas.

En la ficha de préstamo se consignaba, en un cuadro de tres columnas, qué ponis llevaban el libro, en qué fecha, y la firma de los mismos. Por otro lado, estaba la ficha de usuario, que en su parte superior contenía toda la información del usuario, y en un cuadro de cinco columnas, se anotaba el título de la obra, su autor, la fecha de préstamo, la fecha de devolución, la firma del usuario y también la firma del bibliotecario responsable. Y, en efecto, la ficha de préstamo que correspondía al _Diario de las Seis Amigas_ estaba dentro del mismo, nada más abrirlo, pero se encontraba en blanco. Entonces, Archiver tuvo que buscar primero la ficha catalográfica para tener todos los datos al casco, y así no equivocarse, de paso debía buscar la ficha de usuario a nombre de Choco Mint, quien observaba con curiosidad el transporte vía magia de las cajas. Cuando Prose le explicó qué trasladaban, la pegaso quedó sorprendida por la cantidad, pero le pareció muy bueno el gesto de la princesa Twilight, y dijo que estaba ansiosa por saber qué les había enviado "la Princesa de las Bibliotecarias".

–¿La "Princesa de las Bibliotecarias"? – Archiver había sido el primero en parar las orejas, y sus compañeras también se mantuvieron interesadas; por su parte, Bureau, sin quitarle atención a la charla, continuó levitando la cuarta caja hacia el rincón dentro de las oficinas.

–Por supuesto, ¿o no es cierto que antes de ser coronada, la princesa Twilight trabajaba en la biblioteca de Ponyville?

–Bueno, sí… – admitió Sweet Prose, que no sabía si decirle o no que para ser bibliotecario se requería obtener un título universitario, el cual posiblemente Twilight Sparkle no haya obtenido – Pero su título oficial es el de "Princesa de la Amistad".

–Oh, es cierto, pero si ella sigue siendo bibliotecaria, de alguna forma es la Princesa de las Bibliotecarias... – sostuvo Choco Mint, y al mirar a Archiver, agregó con un guiño y una risita al final – y de los Bibliotecarios también, jeje.

"Más bien de los archivistas" pensó Catal, "aunque nuestro título cubre ambas cosas".

–En realidad… – replicó Archiver, mientras anotaba en la ficha de préstamo el nombre de la poni de voz mentolada y la fecha, y ahora empezaba a escribir los datos del libro en la ficha de usuario – creo que "Princesa de la Bibliotecología" sería la denominación adecuada, aunque no suena tan bonito como la anterior, je.

–¿Bibliotecología?

–Así se llama la disciplina que estudia el arte de organizar bibliotecas – contestó Catal – y es una carrera que se estudia en la universidad.

–Ooohh… – por su asombro, se notaba que era la primera vez que Choco Mint oía eso.

–Firme aquí, y aquí, por favor – solicitó Archiver, extendiendo a la pegaso las dos fichas. Se quedó mirando cómo ella tomaba la pluma con su ala y garabateaba sobre el papel una "Ch" y una "M" con una caligrafía redondeada y de trazo grueso. Al finalizar, le entregó el libro – Listo, todo suyo, señorita.

–Aww muchas gracias, es usted muy amable – agradeció Choco Mint, sonrojada por la cortesía, y entonces sacó de su alforja una pequeña bolsita de celofán – Esto es para usted, los hice yo misma.

Y así se fue Choco Mint, lo más feliz, mientras que Archiver se quedó de piedra mirando la bolsita verde claro, si saber cómo procesar lo ocurrido. ¡Era la primera vez que le regalaban algo en el trabajo, y más de parte de una usuaria! Un montón de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su interior, ¿qué debía hacer? Para devolver los caramelos era tarde, la dueña se había marchado. ¿Quedárselos no le traería problemas? Fue Sweet Prose quien, al ver a su compañero tan dubitativo, le dijo que no era político para andar haciéndose problema por lo que le regalaban. Ante la mirada de confusión del corcel, la unicornio se rió nerviosamente, y nada más le aconsejó que tomara los dulces y ya, que Spokesmare a lo mejor no se enteraba. "Además, Choco Mint le regala caramelos a casi todo el mundo" agregó Prose, pero luego, por alguna razón se sintió mal de haber dicho eso, no porque no fuera verdad sino porque quizá le quitaba a Archiver la ilusión de sentirse especial.

Justo cuando Archiver se guardaba la bolsita, con la sensación de haber aceptado alguna cosa ilegal, apareció Catal, sacudiéndose el polvo del altillo, para decirles que ahora sí se podían poner a chusmear lo que había en las "cajitas sorpresa", que ya estaban todas bien acomodadas en el rincón, listas para descubrir sus secretos.

–Oye, Archiver, ¿te gusta el helado de menta granizada? – continuó la poni terrestre – A mí me sabe a pasta de dientes.

–Pues… la combinación de frío y mentol deja una sensación muy refrescante, y los trozos de chocolate brindan un toque de equilibrio en el sabor – tarde, Archiver se dio cuenta de que no debería haber respondido.

–¡Ahí está! Invita a Choco Mint a tomar un helado. – le sugirió la catalogadora, dándole una palmadita a su compañero justo donde tenía los dulces de choco-menta.

–Vayamos a ayudar con los libros – fue la respuesta en tono indiferente del corcel, prefirió mejor centrarse en su trabajo (aunque, en alguna parte de su mente, dejó apuntada la idea del helado).

Ya se estaban retirando cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió, y apareció un poni con chaleco y sombrero, llamado Subtle Gossip. Era un conocido periodista de la revista _Hooves_, pero de la clase de reporteros que andaban a la caza de cualquier tipo de información para convertirla en una seguidilla de noticias amarillistas, con la finalidad de remover el avispero de la farándula y así mantenerse punteros en las ventas. Consigo cargaba siempre una alforja en donde tenía su libreta, lápices, y una cámara por si era necesario, incluso pequeños accesorios para "camuflarse" entre la multitud. Venía con una típica mirada de "sé algo de lo que ustedes podrán hablarme bien", como un murciélago de la fruta dispuesto a despojar a un manzano de todos sus frutos.

Los tres bibliotecarios lo observaron acercarse en silencio, intentando desentrañar qué clase de objetivo inescrupuloso lo había traído a la Biblioteca de Fillydelphia

–Buenos días, buenos días – saludó de forma pedante, quitándose su sombrero – ¿cómo están las damas y el caballero en esta jornada?

–Buenos días, hoy estamos muy ocupados – contestó secamente Catal Fast, a quien Subtle Gossip le desagradaba más que nadie.

–Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, y poco tiempo – agregó Archiver cortante. Si bien Catal a veces era muy insidiosa, Subtle Gossip lo era mucho más, sumado a que no se le podía confiar absolutamente nada, pues de un simple estornudo, te inventaba una pulmonía.

–Ya me imagino… ordenar libros cuidadosamente numerados en sus estanterías, hacer inventarios o perseguir a los morosos incobrables. – comentó Subtle Gossip, apoyándose en el mostrador de la recepción como si de la barra de un bar se tratase. Con la cabeza inmóvil, sus ojos se movían de derecha a izquierda, recorriendo la escena frente a él como un panóptico, deteniéndose más en las yeguas que en el corcel.

–Es mucho más que eso, pero no creemos que realmente te interese, es decir… es muy raro que alguien quiera entrevistarnos sin motivo específico. – dijo Sweet Prose, intentando sonar un poco más cordial – ¿Vienes para consultar algo en la hemeroteca...?

–Oh, no, gracias – la interrumpió el caza chismes con un gesto de su casco – No estoy interesado en nada de su… de esa sección.

–¿Y por qué no? – replicó Catal – En la hemeroteca, por si no lo sabías, hay diarios y revistas, aunque no de los "amarillentos".

–Ja, te sorprendería ver lo rápido que vuelan los amarillentos, y cómo se anidan en todas las casas… incluso en la tuya, Catal Fast – se defendió orgullosamente Subtle, pues sabía que la catalogadora compraba la _Hooves_. De hecho, y a pesar de que estaba casi todo el día fuera de casa, conocía varios de sus movimientos, pues desgraciadamente, ambos vivían en el mismo edificio de departamentos, aunque al menos no en el mismo piso.

–¡Vieras lo bien que viene cuando se me acaba el papel del baño! – la catalogadora efectuó su remate y al ver que Subtle se quedaba sin palabras, soltó su "¡JA!" triunfal. Después de todo, Archiver no era el único semental al que Catal traía de punto... también había un ex al que fastidiaba cada vez que podía.

–Eh, Catal, ve a ver si puedes echarle un casco a la directora –le ordenó Sweet Prose casi autoritariamente, y su amiga obedeció, retirándose en silencio pero no sin antes echarle a Archiver una mirada de advertencia, quien entendió la indirecta y usó su voz de porvento.

–A ver, ¿qué es lo que buscas, si no es una entrevista o una consulta?

En ese momento, Prose reconoció que el archivero podía ser intimidante cuando quería.

–Bueno, yo nada más venía a preguntar si tenían un libro en particular, – respondió Subtle, poniendo de lado su sombrero mientras técnicamente se recostaba sobre el mostrador, inclinándose un poco más hacia la unicornio, y haciéndose el interesante – y como supe que su biblioteca había recibido libros nuevos, pensé en darme una vuelta. Pero no sé por qué, en vez de ser recibido como cualquier ciudadano con una necesidad de información, se me trata de una forma totalmente despectiva, sin respetar mi derecho a saber… ¿No es esa una conducta inapropiada para una bibliotecaria? – agregó, mirando de reojo a Sweet. Ella, con suavidad, posó su casco izquierdo sobre el hombro del corcel y lo empujó suavemente, y él se retiró con lentitud del mostrador. Parecía disfrutar esa dilatación de la acción.

–Los títulos nuevos se encuentran en el pizarrón de novedades, por si no has mirado.

–Oh, sí, ya me he fijado, pero el libro que busco no está allí. Me he recorrido todas las librerías de la ciudad, y al parecer no han querido comprarlo, o no quieren venderlo, y dicen que no saben nada, que no lo tienen. ¿No es algo paradójico que un librito tan famoso no se pueda conseguir en ninguna parte?

–Hay libros famosos que no puedes adquirir fácilmente, pero sus buenas razones tienen.

–Ah, señor Archiver, no se trata de documentos antiguos del año de la fundación de Equestria, sino de una obra muy actual y que compromete a ponis contemporáneos, o más bien, contemporáneas. ¿De verdad no han oído nada de él?

–Si nos dijeras el título y el autor, podríamos responderte.

Por ese día, Archiver ya estaba soberanamente fastidiado, y habría echado a Subtle Gossip de no ser porque quería saber a qué libro se refería. ¡Si él conocía bien de libros prohibidos u ocultos!

–_Lo único que sé_ – dijo Subtle arrastrando las palabras, porque obviamente mentía – es que se llama "La Supernova del Crepúsculo", lo publicó un tal Ghost Letter, y habla de temas muy, pero muy polémicos. ¿No les suena de nada, en serio?

Ante la negativa de los dos bibliotecarios, el caza chismes se largó soltando un "_Qué lástima_", con aire de misterio y orgullo, dejando la presencia ominosa de un enigma flotando en la atmósfera de la Biblioteca.

–...este tipo es un buen candidato para la torcedura de cuello – murmuró Archiver, y Sweet Prose asintió lentamente.


	5. La Donación

**La** _**Donación **_

–¿Y qué quería Subtle Gossip al final? – preguntó Catal ni bien vio entrar a sus colegas. Sus caras de desconcierto le llamaron la atención – ¿Solamente hacerles perder su tiempo?

–Quería saber si teníamos un libro llamado "La Supernova del Crepúsculo" – contestó Sweet, quien fue a su escritorio para buscar el estuche de los anteojos y sacar de allí la franela para limpiarlos.

–¿La super qué?

–"La Supernova del Crepúsculo", publicado por un poni llamado Ghost Letter – repitió Archiver – No tenemos ni idea de qué clase de libro sea, pero según Subtle involucra a "ponis importantes", lo que tampoco especifica mucho. Además, supuestamente no se consigue en ninguna librería, por eso él vino aquí...

–Es lo que yo decía, les hizo perder el tiempo. – se apresuró a concluir la catalogadora, empezando a vaciar la cuarta caja para proceder a la revisión de los libros. Al quilombo instalado en su escritorio se habían sumado tres pilas, e iba por más.

–¿Qué clase de ponis importantes puede involucrar? – Sweet se puso a ayudar a su compañera, tomando un par de tomos con su magia para fijarse en el estado de la encuadernación, y pasó las hojas página por página para corroborar si estaban completas, o si no había ninguna dañada ni faltante.

–Lo suficiente como para interesar a un periódico amarillista, supongo. Ya sabes, las figuras relevantes para ellos son las princesas, los famosos, gente de la farándula. No creo que sea algo demasiado importante… – a pesar del desorden, la catalogadora se las arregló para tener de un lado de su escritorio, los libros ya escudriñados, para tenerlos separados de los que no. Había varios sobre historia reciente, sobre geografía ecuestriana y sobre principios morales.

–Hmm, para que no puedas comprarlo en una librería ni tampoco pedirlo en una biblioteca, sí debe serlo. – intervino Spokesmare, todo un semicírculo de libros levitaba alrededor de ella gracias a su magia, al igual que la lista de las donaciones – Quizá es una publicación que aún no ha salido a la venta, y pudo haber sido filtrada por personal sin escrúpulos. De hecho, ha habido casos de venta de información.

–Es posible, los sueldos de los trabajadores de imprenta no suelen ser muy justos que digamos… si bien se han puesto más controles para evitar esas filtraciones – convino Archiver – ¿pero cómo un reportero amarillista se puede enterar tan rápido de su existencia?

–Ay, por favor. – Catal revoleó los ojos – Todos sabemos la velocidad a la que corren los chismes. Y lo peor es que los chismosos se apresuran a difundir lo primero que les sale de su retorcida mente, antes de corroborar los hechos. Seguro que en la próxima edición de la _Hooves_ sacan una nota al respecto, con su particular estilo bombista para remover el avispero.

–Tal vez tengas razón, Catal. Pero eso no contesta la pregunta de dónde salió ese libro ni de quién es Ghost Letter – señaló Sweet, corriéndose un mechón de la melena y acomodando sus anteojos sobre la nariz, se le resbalaban mucho por el sudor – De hecho, Subtle no mencionó el nombre de la editorial, a menos de que se trate de una edición amateur.

–O de una editorial de humo, de esas que aparecen y desaparecen sin pena ni gloria – agregó Catal con indiferencia.

–Es posible… Archiver, ¿podría dejar esto sobre tu escritorio? Ya no queda lugar en el mío – solicitó Sweet Prose, que ya había vaciado hasta el fondo de la caja, a lo que el archivero cedió amablemente un espacio en el suyo – Bueno, tendré que confeccionar más carteles de novedades...

En dicho fondo había encontrado muchas copias del diario local de Ponyville y las fue apilando sobre el escritorio de Archiver, quien siempre lo mantenía pulcro y ordenado. Nadie acotó nada hasta que la misma poni saltó con una idea.

–¿Y si se trata de una estrategia publicitaria? Es decir, puede ser un artilugio inventado para promocionar algún tipo de evento especial, no sería la primera vez.

–Es una buena suposición, Prose. Se me hace similar al caso del _Don Cascote de la Marcha_ apócrifo, al día de hoy no se sabe quién lo escribió, pero en el _Caleidoscopio_ hipotetizamos que pudo tratarse de una estratagema del editor para apurar al autor original a que sacase la segunda parte de _Don Cascote_, pues la primera resultó un éxito en ventas. – explicó el corcel, procediendo con las publicaciones periódicas.

–Pero si fuera por eso, tendríamos que habernos enterado de alguna obra famosa llamada "Supernova del Crepúsculo" como para hablar de un apócrifo, – replicó Catal – y la verdad, me suena a nombre de, no sé… una superheroína todo-lo-puedo sin defectos, inventada por una escritora sin creatividad como realización de sus deseos más profundos de aventura y romance, que a pesar de su mala calidad se convierte en un _boom_. Como una mala mezcla de las Power Ponies y de Daring Do y con menos talento… aunque sí me caen bien las Power Ponies. Sus cómics son entretenidos.

–¿Y por qué llamaría la atención de la prensa? – insistió Sweet, a punto de abrir la quinta y última caja – Algún tema polémico o complicado debe abordar, sabemos que la literatura es capaz de hacerse cargo de aquello de lo que _no se puede_ hablar directamente.

–Otra buena hipótesis… que sólo podremos confirmar una vez que se revele más información. – señaló Archiver, hojeando con interés los periódicos.

–Yo creo que no es para preocuparse tanto.

En cierta forma, los dos colegas antagónicos compartían la razón: ¿por qué hacerse problema por un asunto del cual de todas formas no se sabía nada oficial? Por ahora…

Por fin, la quinta caja. Los otros donativos, una vez chequeados, fueron regresados a sus cajas, para no mezclarlos y después organizarse mejor en los procesos técnicos, y porque tampoco se disponía de mucho espacio para ponerlos todos allí. Con un cauteloso manejo del cutter, la unicornio blanca apenas rozaba la ranura entre las solapas pegadas con dos vueltas de cinta de embalar. Antes de levantar las solapas para descubrir el contenido, un curioso aroma ascendió hacia sus fosas nasales, una mezcolanza entre humedad, polvo y ceniza. No le sorprendió tanto eso como lo que halló dentro del embalaje. Confundida y desconcertada, examinó el contenido sin retirarlo aún, parecía que lo habían acomodado allí a los apurones, sin la misma pulcritud ni cuidado de las demás. Como si alguien los hubiera metido ahí de prepo.

Mientras sus colegas se ocupaban de lo suyo sin reparar momentáneamente en ella, Sweet, vacilante, fue sacando de a uno aquellos extraños materiales. Su estado contrastaba mucho con el de los que había examinado previamente: ennegrecimiento de las tapas denotando probable exposición al fuego, acidificación de las hojas, manchas de humedad (probablemente) y otras manchas oscuras difíciles de identificar, desgaste en la encuadernación, delgadas capas de polvo. Lo más ominoso era el olor, parecían venir de un sótano o lugar cerrado por mucho tiempo, aunque se podía pensar también en un traslado tortuoso. No encajaban mucho con lo que la princesa había enviado. Con tan sólo mirarlos, uno sentía desprenderse de ellos una especie de aura siniestra. La poni de lentes les echó un vistazo, mientras una rara alarma saltaba en su inconsciente. Aquella perturbación no era menor al hacer un inventario rápido. En primer lugar, destacaban dos grandes carpetas, de 20x30, con tres anillos de acero (bastante oxidado) con hojas gruesas repletas de dibujos anatómicos de ponis y otras criaturas, con acotaciones en una letra apretada e ilegible. Un libro grueso con tres correas a lo ancho y dos a lo largo, cada una poseía un sistema de tres tuercas con números, seguramente debieron ser seguros. Un cuaderno artesanal de tapa roja, con una herradura en papel dorado pegada encima, con la curva hacia arriba, bajo la misma había un "4". Un cartapacio cerrado. Un libro en apaisado, parecía un registro de nacimientos y defunciones por sus columnas con nombres y fechas, y otro que indudablemente era un libro de actas, y otro más que contenía columnas de números, nombres y lugares, como una libreta de direcciones o de cuentas. Otros tres de formato similar, como si fueran parte de una trilogía, la cubierta de sus tapas era de un material con una textura muy diferente al papel, y tenían grabado un símbolo que Sweet creyó ver en los demás, aunque muy difusamente. Se trataba de una herradura con la curva hacia abajo, un ojo abierto bien en medio, y sobre éste, un compás a 90°, todo encerrado en un círculo en cuyos bordes se insinuaban las letras de una frase en un idioma desconocido. Aquella trilogía abordaba temas muy crípticos, relacionados con alquimia, magia, psicología, y las ilustraciones eran mucho más crípticas aún. También había dos manojos de papeles amarillentos de variados grosores y diversos tipos de escrituras, uno atado con una piola rústica, y el segundo sin atar. De éste, Prose tomó una hoja, pese a los borrones y manchones, podía distinguirse a duras penas lo que podían ser versos de un poema, que entre las palabras cortadas o inentendibles se leía así:

"_**Leche roja de amanecer **_

_**te bebemos al mediodía, **__**te bebe**__**mos en la tarde te bebemos **__**en la noche**_

_**bebemos y bebemos **_

_**corc**__**eles**_ _**habitan en la casa, juegan con **__**agu**__**jas**_

_**silban a sus **__**lo**__**bos **_

_**escriben y escr**__**iben **__**en tinta de **__**sangre **_

_**tus crines **__**de fue**__**go Solaria, **_

_**tus c**__**ri**__**nes de agua Selena, **_

_**redactan y salen en la noche, las estrellas alumbran **_

_**silba a sus **__**mu**__**los grita caven t**__**u**__**m**__**ba**__**s en el pantano **_

_**bailen y **__**caven**_ _**y hundan sus raíces en **__**la pradera**_

_**húndanlas profundo y dennos sus **__**cadáveres**_

_**no se yace **__**perdido**_ _**allí**_

_**incluso ellos irán al limo del que salieron **_

_**Leche roja del atardecer **_

_**t**__**e bebemo**__**s a medianoche te bebemos en la **__**madr**__**ugada **_

_**el corcel **__**escribe en la oscuridad de**_ _**Red Hollows**_

_**mira desde todas las vent**__**anas **_

_**los lob**__**os e**__**mpuñan el ac**__**ero**_ _**en sus grupas los blan**__**den **_

_**nos grita bajad más hondo **_

_**canten dul**__**cemente al silencio y échense a dormir **_

_**hund**__**iendo **__**sus raíces en la aguada fosa **_

_**juegan con las agu**__**ja**__**s en las aguas **_

_**nos hundimos bajo la luna**_

_**subimos hacia **__**el sol **_

_**Roja leche del alba **_

_**los **__**Vermilion **__**se reúnen a la mesa**_

_**bebemos y bebemos**_

_**escr**__**iben e**__**n la **__**ca**__**rne hablan a la M**__**uerte**_

_**escriben y escriben en sangre **_

_**clamamos **__**a la osc**__**uridad **__**en Red Hollows**_

_**tendréis u**__**na tumba**_ _**en las aguas **_

_**no se **__**yace holgadamente allí**_

_**el **__**corcel **__**redacta en sus palabras **__**dibujadas**_

_**la **__**Muerte**_ _**es un maestro venido de E**__**truria**_

_**l**__**os lobos **__**habitan la casa juegan con cuch**__**illos**_

_**el familiar sella las cartas**_

_**tu**__**s crin**__**es de fuego Sol**__**aria**_

_**tu piel **__**bla**__**nca inmaculada**_

_**tus crines **__**de noc**__**he Selena**_

_**tu p**__**iel ne**__**gra profanada. **_

–Esto es terrible… – murmuró Sweet, y se pegó tremendo susto cuando Catal habló detrás de ella.

–¡Sí, es bastante terrible! Lo siento… es que se nota que quiere copiar el estilo de los poetas malditos, como Vermaine o Haydelaire, sus poemas no son fácilmente digeribles para el gusto sensible, por los temas tan grotescos, repugnantes y obscenos que retratan, pero a la vez su estilo tan poético y tan bien pensado te distrae del horror… tengo una antología bajo mi cama que leo cuando me ataca el insomnio o con Pepper cuando nos aburrimos.

–Pero esto… ¿esto lo habrá mandado la princesa Twilight?

La poni de crin negra se detuvo a mirar esos raros libros, volteó a mirar los que atestaban su escritorio y faltaba guardar, y de nuevo miró hacia los primeros.

–Pues, quizá los tenía en su sótano, quién sabe, ¿no? – dijo, aunque sin mucha convicción – Veamos, ¿qué piensa nuestro especialista en libros del año del tarugo?

–Hmm – Archiver sostenía una de las carpetas con sus cascos, observaba la gastada tapa con suma concentración, como un investigador intentando descifrar un enigma. De repente, frunció el ceño y afirmó con seriedad – Estos libros no pudieron pertenecer la princesa Twilight.

–¿Y por qué no? Vinieron con todo lo que ella envió para nosotros.

–No – Archiver negó enfáticamente con la cabeza y puso delante de su colega la carpeta – ¿te has fijado en las sutiles diferencias, Catal? Estas marcas no fueron hechas al azar, son marcas de propiedad, indican pertenencia a un determinado individuo o entidad, a una biblioteca particular.

–Pero se los pueden haber regalado a la princesa, por ahí ella no los quiere y por eso los donó.

–No lo sé – objetó Sweet – estaban puestos muy descuidadamente, y he notado algunas irregularidades en la cinta protectora.

Archiver agarró varios libros y los sometió a su escrutinio inquisidor.

–Tal vez los hayan metido aquí, pero vinieron de otro lado, no tengo duda. Alguien los robó, los hurtó, los saqueó de su lugar original.

–Sí, ya veo, el tema es por qué el supuesto ladrón se tomaría el trabajo de ocultar su botín en la caja de una encomienda, sabiendo que todo iría a un lugar de donde sería difícil recuperarlo.

–Quizá porque estaba desesperado, a punto de ser descubierto – teorizó Prose – y cuando uno está acorralado puede tomar cualquier decisión.

–Ajá, y si lo capturaron ya valió henos. Se queda sin pan y sin torta, ¿por qué arriesgarse por robar libros? ¿No es oro o joyas lo que uno esperaría encontrar oculto?

–No todo lo brillante es oro, Catal – la refutó Archiver – los saqueos de bibliotecas son más comunes de lo que crees, sobre todo por el tipo de información que se puede sacar de allí. Por lo que veo, – el corcel escrutaba los índices de los tres tomos gemelos – hay mucha ciencia prohibida aquí, a la que no hay fácil acceso.

–¿Es posible que mandarlos aquí haya sido un acto intencional? – inquirió Sweet, se había mantenido pensando arduamente en la cuestión.

–Lo dudo…

En eso, Bureau Spokesmare, quien había ido a su oficina a buscar unos papeles antes de que Prose abriera la caja, atraída por la conversación se acercó a preguntar qué ocurría. Al ver la "donación desconocida", quedó desconcertada e indignada a partes iguales, su expresión se frunció y exclamó: "¡Yo no pedí esto! ¡No estaba en el listado!", a lo que los tres bibliotecarios, con la confirmación directa de que aquello no había sido contemplado, la pusieron al corriente de sus hipótesis sobre el misterioso contenido de la quinta caja. La directora Spokesmare no sabía qué pensar. La teoría del robo era muy plausible, a pesar de no haber recibido ninguna noticia de tal hecho delictivo. Archiver se afirmó sobre la certeza de que alguien estaría buscando esos libros, probablemente robados a un poni poderoso, insistió en que, por razones de seguridad (que él no quiso explicitar) lo más conveniente sería mantener un pacto de silencio sobre ellos y tenerlos bien custodiados en la caja fuerte, dentro del despacho de la directora. Hasta le aconsejó que cambiara la clave y no se la dijera ni a su personal, con lo cual sorprendió a las tres yeguas por tal exceso de reserva. Sus intuiciones femeninas les advertían que el semental se callaba algo, pero sabían que podían confiar en el instinto de un archivero hasta que se demostrara lo contrario.

* * *

Durante la mayor parte de la tarde, Sweet Prose y Catal Fast se ocuparon de los procesos técnicos. Habían almorzado unas hamburguesas de soja en un restaurante que quedaba a dos cuadras, sin conversar mucho de todo lo acontecido en la mañana. Vieron pasar al padre de Sweet con toda prisa, ella lo llamó pero éste no la oyó, continuando su camino. No era raro verlo así apurado, de seguro iba a cubrir un caso. Mientras que Archiver permaneció un tiempo más en la biblioteca, junto con Spokesmare, y luego debía asistir a una reunión del _Caleidoscopio de Entropología_, para ultimar los detalles de la próxima conferencia. La directora, por su parte, se marchó también para una reunión importante.

La tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad. Con una buena coordinación, las dos jóvenes ponis se dividían las tareas para la catalogación, clasificación e indización. Sin perder la concentración, trabajaban de forma cruzada con dos libros a la vez, en una serie ordenada de facetas. Primero, por un lado, Catal apuntaba los datos principales de uno para la ficha, con todo y medidas, y por otro lado, Sweet se encargaba de analizar otro para determinar su materia, sus características de contenido, y los subtemas, para así poder buscar en el Sistema de Clasificación Decimal el número con el que se lo podrá ubicar dentro de la sección correspondiente, y en el Tesauro y la lista de palabras claves, para las fichas secundarias de materia. Cuando cada una finalizaba su tarea, le pasaba su libro a la otra, y repetían el procedimiento. La siguiente fase era la confección de las fichas catalográficas, Catal hacía las de asiento principal y asientos secundarios, Sweet las de asiento de materia. La única desventaja era la posibilidad de confundir datos en las fichas, no obstante, como hacía tiempo que se manejaban así, habían aprendido a corroborar una y otra vez lo que iban haciendo. Incluso, una evaluaba a la otra. Ah, y me olvidaba de algo fundamental entre los primeros pasos: el sellado. Es el primer paso en la serie de procedimientos con el cual un libro pasa a formar parte de la colección, además de que establece la pertenencia del mismo a la biblioteca. La misma determina en qué páginas se aplica el sello, por ejemplo, en el caso de la Biblioteca de Fillydelphia, se estampa el sello en la portada, la contraportada, el índice y cada quince páginas en el resto del cuerpo. Sellar era una de las tareas favoritas de Sweet.

En un momento, cuando ya habían procesado la mitad de la caja, Catal sugirió hacer una pausa. Se prepararon unas tazas de té y salieron del despacho un rato. Por las ventanas se notaba el lento declive de la tarde, no habían tenido tanta concurrencia como en la mañana.

De repente, un semental maduro cruzó la puerta. Un poni terrestre de pelaje gris claro, y su crin, que ya raleaba en la parte frontal de su cabeza, era de color marrón, con la aparición de algunas canas ya propias de la edad. Historiador y periodista nunca detenido por sus cascos a la hora de escribir, a pesar de sus primeras batallas con la máquina analógica porque no le tomaba el punto, pero la necesitaba para trabajar. Eso le granjeaba la admiración de su esposa, quien podía hacer de todo simplemente con encender su cuerno. Publicaba una columna de crítica social y política en el _Fillydelphia Herald_ y a la vez participaba en la publicación del _Boletín del Caleidoscopio de Entropología_.

–Buenas tardes – saludó amablemente, aunque había en su tono de voz un cierto cansancio.

–Buenas tardes, papá – lo saludó Sweet Prose con mucha alegría – ¿Cómo has estado hoy?

–¡Buenas tardes, señor Critic Journal! – la secundó Catal con efusividad – Hoy al mediodía lo vimos pasar y ni siquiera se fijó en nosotras.

–Ah, lo siento… – se disculpó Critic Journal, bajando la cabeza – Hoy he tenido un día… Siempre digo que me gustaría ser Redactor en Jefe del diario, pero otras veces también digo que no me gustaría ser Redactor en Jefe del diario.

–¿Por qué no? Lo más divertido es mandar a todo el mundo a escribir y pedírselo para ayer. – comentó Catal, mandonear era una de las cosas para las que se sentía llamada al deber, si bien no podía ponerlo mucho en práctica.

Critic sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

–Sí, aunque lo no tan divertido es que tienes al propio Director del diario acicateándote también. La cuestión viene a ser que hoy, a las siete en punto de la mañana, el jefe me convocó a una reunión de urgencia. Traía esa cara típica de insomnio cuando quiere apoderarse de una primicia y no pega un ojo a la noche. Hasta dudo que haya ido a su casa ayer, de seguro trasnochó en su oficina dando vueltas con un licor.

–Eso no va a ser sano para su salud… – opinó Catal.

–¿Y qué fue lo que te pidió? – preguntó Sweet.

–Bueno, al final acabé tan desquiciado como él, a las carreras de aquí para allá, moviendo influencias y muchos, pero _muchos_ contactos, pero lo pude conseguir… – el corcel hurgó en su portafolios y sacó de allí un libro, el cual dejó encima del mostrador y cuyo título se hizo conocido a las dos bibliotecarias – ni hablar del costo, sin embargo, el valor de este librito va más allá de lo pecuniario.

Sweet y Catal observaron el libro anonadas. Abarcaba aproximadamente trescientas páginas, el papel era de un buen gramaje, la encuadernación era simple pero no ordinaria. En la portada se exhibía una fotografía de una colina en pleno ocaso carmesí. Bajo el título, en una curva oblicua ascendente, aparecían representados el sol, la luna y una estrella púrpura, y un poco aislado, hacia la derecha, un corazón de cristal. Más abajo, con letras rojas, el nombre del autor, y debajo de este, el de la editorial.

Ahí estaba "La Supernova del Crepúsculo", de Ghost Letter.

–¡Pero si éste es el libro que buscaba Subtle Gossip hoy! – exclamó Sweet.

–¿Ah, Subtle Gossip? Así que los de _Hooves_ van por la misma ruta, eso lo explica todo. Es la guerra por quién agarra la primicia en la ciudad.

–Entonces, el misterioso _best seller_ existe, y Subtle no mentía, por los dibujos de la tapa, habla de las princesas – comentó Catal, mientras su amiga acercaba sus cascos al libro con timidez.

–¿Puedo…?

–Adelante, hija mía – asintió Critic con ternura, desde muy pequeña, su Sweet se emocionaba mucho con cada libro nuevo que le regalaba.

Ni bien lo abrió, la unicornio se dirigió al índice para leer los títulos de los capítulos:

**Prefacio **

**Mitos fundacionales, paternalismo y próceres **

**Las características de los soberanos**

**La jerarquía de los depredadores**

**La justicia: Vigilar y Castigar ó Asimilar y Controlar**

**Perpetuidades y sucesiones**

**Consejos finales del presente para el futuro**

**Despedida**

Adelantándose a cualquier comentario, Critic Journal afirmó:

–Este libro no es fácil de conseguir porque se ha editado para ser distribuido entre los principales círculos de poder en Equestria. No es para lectura del pueblo, sino para los gobernantes, según me comentó el buen amigo que me cedió su ejemplar. "Quien sea Ghost Letter" me dijo, "sin dudas debe ser un tipo erudito, un magnate con una educación superior, alguien _muy _enterado en materia de política, y un atrevido en el sentido más bizarro de la palabra, atrevido y sin embargo valiente, porque se anima a decir lo que _nosotros_ nos callamos desde hace tiempo". Recuerdo bien esas palabras por la inflexión que mi contacto les dio, no me dijo mucho más, sin embargo me dijo lo suficiente como para estimular mi interés como para querer leerme todo de un solo tirón.

–Oh, cielos… entonces… – balbuceó Sweet.

–...este libro es una crítica a las princesas, ¿verdad? – completó Catal.

* * *

_*existió un Quijote apócrifo, escrito y publicado por un alguien desconocido bajo el seudónimo de Alonso Fernández de Avellaneda. Nunca se supo bien quién fue, aunque hubo muchos sospechosos. Les recomiendo leer la novela "Ladrones de tinta", de Alfonso Mateo-Sagasta, es ficción pero su hipótesis es muy buena._

_**el poema "Leche roja…" es una referencia al poema "Fuga de la muerte" de Paul Celan._

_***los poetas Vermaine y Haydelaire son referencias a los poetas franceses _Verlaine _y _Baudelaire_._

Aunque hay referencias fáciles de captar, hay otras que considero necesarias aclarar por cierto a las figuras originales.

Si bien este fic estaba más pensado como episodios tipo _slice of life_, se me ha ocurrido una trama que conjuga varias de mis impresiones sobre el universo de MLP con varias idea de fanfics que nunca llegué a redactar, y que creo, son lo suficientemente buenas como para rescatarlas. Así que verán algunos cambios a partir de ahora, pero espero que no se pierda la esencia.

Saludos.


	6. Conservación preventiva

**Conservación preventiva **

La mañana de un nuevo día. Ni siquiera sonó la alarma del despertador y Sweet Prose ya estaba arriba, apenas con unas pocas horas de sueño por quedarse la noche anterior con su padre, leyendo. El entusiasmo por descifrar los secretos de la "Supernova del Crepúsculo" podía más; quería descubrir quién se escondía detrás de la máscara de Ghost Letter, pues no cabía duda de que se trataba de un seudónimo y no de un nombre real. Fue la primera suposición, la primera cuestión debatida con Critic Journal, entre muchas otras preguntas elaboradas por padre e hija, las cuales ella apuntó una por una para ir respondiéndolas en orden a través de la lectura. Claro que surgirían otras más _durante_ la lectura.

Para no complicar el trabajo de su padre, exigido a escribir una nota para el _Fillydelphia Herald_ acerca del libro lo más pronto posible, Prose utilizó un hechizo de copiado para hacerse de su propio ejemplar. Así se ahorraba muchos dolores de cabeza, sobre todo el tener que acercarse a un poni con cierto poder, como por ejemplo el alcalde de Fillydelphia, y ver la forma de que él se lo preste, aunque lo más probable era que a ella le tocara entregar algo también. Y Prose no era esa clase de potranca. ¿Y si al alcalde no le habían enviado uno, y si tuviera que irse un nivel más arriba? He ahí otra pregunta: ¿hasta qué niveles de poder alcanzó la distribución del ensayo? A los más altos menos las princesas, seguro… sin olvidar a magnates y empresarios, a _todo un círculo_ de ponis que manejan al resto de los ponis. De hecho, el señor Journal se contaba entre quienes sostenían una teoría sobre la existencia de un grupo secreto de poder, de selecta composición, operando desde las penumbras y desde los recovecos de lo legal. Dicha teoría se cimentaba en la misteriosa muerte de un periodista de Canterlot un par de años atrás. La versión oficial aseguraba que el fallecimiento se había producido por una "fiebre complicada", pero las circunstancias sospechosas y algunos mensajes cifrados a alguien de confianza, dejaban mucho espacio a la duda.

–Buenos días papá, buenos días mamá – saludó Sweet a sus padres en el desayuno – Hoy me tengo que ir rápido porque llego tarde al trabajo…

–Aquí está la otra madrugadora – dijo su madre con una risita – Buenos días, cariño. Supuse que se te haría tarde, por eso te preparé un desayuno para llevar. – acto seguido le alcanzó una bandeja cuidadosamente envuelta en papel.

–Awww mamá, no te hubieras molestado – Sweet la abrazó tiernamente.

–No hay problema… Qué bueno que alguien reconoce mi esfuerzo – agregó la yegua, dirigiéndose a su esposo, quien revisaba el primer borrador de su artículo mientras bebía café. A pesar de su concentración, sí había captado la indirecta.

–Ah, ¿también quieres un abrazo de mí? Venga para acá – dijo Critic Journal dejando todo para abrazar a su esposa – lo más maravilloso de la vida es despertarme a tu lado.

Con una sonrisa y buen ánimo, Sweet Prose salió de su casa, tomando una calle que la llevaría directo hacia el edificio donde vivía Catal Fast, quien la esperaba ya abajo en la puerta para continuar camino juntas hasta la Biblioteca Pública de Fillydelphia. A Catal le tomaba más o menos media hora despertar, peinarse, desayunar, cargar sus alforjas y bajar, ella era sencilla en ese sentido. Eso sí, lo recomendable era darle un cierto espacio hasta que se despabilaba del todo, pues por lo general estaba con pereza o de mal humor. Esto no significaba que trataría mal a nadie, sino que simplemente no le iba a prestar mucha atención. Cuando se reunía con su compañera, la escuchaba hablar durante el trayecto hacia el trabajo, porque Sweet siempre tenía algo para contar, y aquel día no sería la excepción.

–¿Trasnochaste, verdad? – le preguntó con una sonrisa a verla bostezar.

–Sólo un poco, sí…

–Voy a adivinar: estás alucinada con ese libro, ya te hiciste una copia, y eso va a consumir tus horas libres, descuidando otras cosas, como la respuesta a tu pegaso de Manehattan, ¿no?

–Oh, todavía me falta eso. Quizá me ponga a escribir esta tarde después del almuerzo. He pensado en agradecerle por su carta, y que… pues… me gustaría que nos conozcamos más. Y que me gusta su música, también…

–Bueno, hasta ahí vas bien, nada más trata de no parecer muy desesperada.

–No sé en qué sentido podría parecerlo, simplemente es un gesto de cordialidad. Y sé lo que vas a decir, pero hay que ir paso a paso… o carta por carta.

–Si tú piensas que el corcel vale la pena, dale para adelante. Al menos un amorío sirve para distraerse un poco de la rutina.

–¡No es un amorío! Apenas pasamos algo de tiempo juntos, y nos mantenemos en contacto por carta.

–Sip, lo sé. Por cierto, hablando de amoríos, ¿habrá hecho algo Archiver con las mentitas? Estoy segura de que no siguió mi consejo, conozco a Choco Mint, y tiene un buen corazón. Me gusta la pareja que hacen.

Ese comentario dio que pensar a Sweet.

–Oye, espera un momento, ¿no habrás tenido algo que ver con ese "gesto de cordialidad" que ella tuvo al regalarle mentas a Archiver, no?

–Ay, Sweet, vamos – contestó Catal con una risita – Suenas como un detective, ¿acaso me ves cara de alcahueta o qué?

–Nada de eso, es que te conozco bien.

–¿En serio?

La unicornio miró fijamente a la poni terrestre, diciéndoselo todo en nada.

–Bueno, como sea – continuó Catal – nos esperan un montón de libros por procesar en la biblioteca, así que mejor apuremos el paso.

Cuando entraron por la puerta lateral, descubrieron que Archiver ya estaba trabajando en el despacho, encargándose de algunos de los libros de la quinta caja. Unos ruidos en la dirección dieron cuenta de que también Bureau Spokesmare había venido temprano, seguramente para abrir la caja fuerte.

De modo que a las dos bibliotecarias les tocaba ocuparse de las tareas iniciales de la biblioteca. En primer lugar, abrir las ventanas para que entre claridad, pero sin correr completamente las cortinas, pues la luz del sol era uno de los principales agentes de deterioro físico de los libros, y de ninguna manera podían permitir que les pegara de lleno. La ventilación era otro factor importante para evitar la proliferación de hongos o el exceso de polvo, esa función la cumplía un sistema de ductos que filtraba el aire desde el exterior. Factores ambientales como la humedad y la temperatura exigían determinadas precauciones, especialmente en los días más lluviosos o en los días más calurosos. Un exceso de humedad haría proclive la formación de hongos, pero un ambiente con muy escasa humedad, produciría que el papel se reseque o resquebraje, por lo tanto, éste necesitaba sí o sí cierto nivel de humedad. Para obtener entonces un equilibrio entre aquellas dos variables, hubo un consenso entre las bibliotecas en la definición de las medidas óptimas de las mismas: entre 15° y 21° C, y entre un 45% y un 60% de humedad. Dichas mediciones son relativas, podían variar dependiendo del clima de la zona y de las condiciones arquitectónicas del edificio. A lo largo del día, las bibliotecarias iban registrando lo que marcaba el termómetro y un aparatito que medía el porcentaje de humedad. Si por alguna de esas casualidades detectaban que tal porcentaje superaba por mucho el valor normal, Sweet utilizaba un hechizo para bajarlo un poco.

Luego de atender a las condiciones físicas del ambiente, tocaba echar un vistazo a la sala de lectura, mesa por mesa, alfombras, para así corroborar que no había señales de la presencia de habitantes indeseados en la biblioteca, como roedores o insectos. Por lo tanto, era muy necesario no dejar nada que pudiera atraerlos, ni un resquicio, de ahí una insistente normativa de la biblioteca, de la cual solían quejarse frecuentemente los usuarios: no comer ni beber en la sala de lectura, no traer mascotas, etc. Pues parte de la responsabilidad en la conservación recaía sobre los usuarios… y por rebote en los bibliotecarios, porque les tocaba explicarles las normativas y el por qué de cada una, además de mostrarles cómo debían manipular los libros, teniendo cuidado con los lomos, con las páginas, no rayarlos, no doblar la punta de las hojas, no ponerlos parados sino siempre acostados… La más didáctica del equipo, la que más paciencia tenía en ese aspecto era Sweet Prose.

–Bien… – dijo Catal cuando acabaron – hoy parece que va a ser un día agradable, climáticamente, digo. Todo parece estar en orden… – chequeó el termómetro y el medidor de humedad – ...sip, valores estables. Veremos cómo sigue en un par de horas.

–Todo en orden en la sala de lectura también – afirmó Prose.

–Podríamos competir en el concurso de "la Biblioteca más Limpia del Año", jejeje. En serio, amiga, ni siquiera mi mamá es tan puntillosa con la limpieza.

–Es mejor ser así a encontrarse con desagradables sorpresas inesperadas, ¿no?

Desde que abrió una enciclopedia vieja y se topó un par de peces de plata, insectos muy frecuentes en estos medios, Sweet se asqueó tanto que se volvió más intensa en las cuestiones higiénicas de la biblioteca. Había diseñado un ordenado programa semanal de mantenimiento de los estantes, incluido el organigrama de a quién le tocaba esa tarea y cuándo. A pesar del fuerte deseo en contra de Catal, la directora Spokesmare aprobó ese proyecto. Justamente el día de ayer fue el turno de Archiver, la semana siguiente le tocaba a ella.

Al pasar a la zona de trabajo, nada había cambiado desde que ellas llegaron. El archivero continuaba leyendo, en su escritorio reposaban los libros trillizos de cubierta oscura, el libro con las correas, y uno de los manojos de cartas. Viendo la acendrada concentración del corcel, Catal pasó su casco por delante de su rostro, ganándose por un momento su atención, aunque al ver de quién se trataba, volvió a su lectura.

–¿Te vas a quedar leyendo todo el día? ¿No se supone que tienes trabajo igual que nosotras? ¿Qué va a decir Spokesmare al respecto? – le recriminó Catal rápidamente – Además, se supone que debemos _procesar_ los libros, no ponernos a _leerlos_, ¿eh?

–Aún no hemos decidido qué se va a hacer con ellos – apuntó Sweet – ¿sólo los vamos a guardar hasta que alguien venga a reclamarlos?

–Oh, demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas preguntas – dijo Archiver, poniendo un señalador sobre la página para no perderla y levantándose de la silla para estirar los cascos.

–Esto es un tema delicado, y debe manejarse con cautela. – la directora Spokesmare apareció desde su oficina, levitando una pluma y una hoja de carta – Así que por ahora nos mantendremos neutrales.

–¿Hay noticias de que otras bibliotecas hayan recibido lo mismo que nosotros? – inquirió Sweet, recordando que también se sentía interesada por el extraño envío – Vanhoover, Manehattan, Las Pegasus, Baltimare…

–Nada por ahora, es probable que también decidieran mantener la reserva – respondió Spokesmare.

–Pero alguien va a prender la alarma, seguro, y le va a escribir a la princesa Twilight, y ella va a escribirles al resto, y quién sabe... – replicó Catal – ¿Por qué simplemente no informarle a ella de esto? Se trató de una intromisión en su donación, ¿ella no merece saberlo?

–Sí, querida Catal, pero como dijo la directora Spokesmare, debemos tener cuidado – señaló Archiver –Si alguien pudo intervenir una encomienda, uno puede esperar que también lo haga con el correo.

–Bueno, eso tiene sentido – Catal se encogió de hombros – aunque espero que después se justifique todo este "misterio" que están tejiendo alrededor de esos libros. No vaya a ser que resulte que fue simplemente una equivocación. Yo mientras tanto, voy a estar procesando con Sweet.

–Tengo curiosidad… – dijo la aludida en vez de seguir a su compañera – ¿piensas incluir esos libros en el corpus de tus investigaciones, Archiver?

El mencionado parecía confesarlo todo con su mirada, y dio un suspiro.

–Me tomas con la guardia baja, no puedo negar el aumento de mi interés en este caso, y cuanto más leo más me atrapa. Podría hacer un estudio para fines personales... sin embargo, no estaría en condiciones de dar a conocer públicamente esa información, ni siquiera al Caleidoscopio, hasta no saber que tengo permiso de revelarla.

–¿Eso no sería una invasión a la privacidad o algo así?

–Ciertamente, es una decisión cuestionable – admitió la directora Spokesmare – lo hemos charlado entre los dos, optamos por sólo tomar aquella información relevante para saber a quién pertenecen esos libros y si es viable regresarlos.

–Ya veo. Yo… yo por mi parte, ya tengo una copia de "La Supernova del Crepúsculo", no es completamente legítima porque la fabriqué con magia… pero he pensado en donarla a nuestra biblioteca cuando acabe mi proyecto.

–Bueno, lo de la legitimidad sólo lo sabremos nosotros – comentó Archiver – a pesar de que incierta la posibilidad de generarse un mercado editorial para esa obra en el futuro, lo cual dudo, por supuesto… ¿Has dicho que tienes un proyecto?

–Sí, o por lo menos es la idea de un proyecto. Me gustaría escribir sobre ese libro, para hacerlo accesible y comprensible para todos los ponis, porque no creo que los medios lo aborden en su complejidad. Y hasta podrían tergiversarlo.

–Es una idea interesante, Sweet Prose – Spokesmare asintió – con la calidad de un periodista e intelectual como tu padre de tu lado, no dudo de que tendrás éxito.

–Ah, mi padre ya está ocupado escribiendo para el _Fillydelphia Herald_, yo quiero escribir algo más propio, aunque no descarto la posibilidad de pedirle ayuda. Lo único que me preocupa es que las repercusiones negativas de la obra original impidan que mi libro tenga buena recepción…

–No es por querer tirarte el carro abajo, pero de aquí a que publiques lo tuyo, habrán corrido ríos de tinta sobre miles de resmas de papel acerca del asunto, ¿realmente quieres meterte en eso? – señaló Catal.

En el pasado, Sweet solía desanimarse mucho cuando alguien le decía los contras de sus ideas, no obstante, con el tiempo había aprendido a tomar esos comentarios como consejos, reconociendo que todo tenía su lado difícil, y entonces se planteaba resolverlo como un desafío. Había aprendido a evaluar las desventajas y las amenazas.

–Yo ya tengo contemplado eso, Catal – afirmó con total seguridad en su postura – y voy a servirme de esas circulaciones para exponer cómo los medios nos presentan aquello que no es accesible fácilmente al pueblo.

Dicho lo dicho, Prose y Catal pusieron cascos a la obra con los procesos técnicos, mientras las agujas del reloj continuaban moviéndose.

* * *

A eso de media mañana, vinieron a la biblioteca un poni terrestre y una pegaso que venían a recopilar información para una tarea escolar. La pegaso era de color magenta claro, y por el estilo rebelde y desordenado de su crin color turquesa, debía estar en plena adolescencia, al igual que su amigo, de crin bastante corta, una chaqueta azul sin mangas y para completar el combo, unos anteojos de sol.

–Buenas – dijo la pegaso ni bien entraron.

–Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? – saludó Prose amablemente, desde el mostrador.

–¿Tienen aquí algo sobre, eh… cómo se llamaba...? A ver, ¡piensa tú también! – agregó la jovencita, dándole una palmada a su compañero.

–Ah, eh… ¿no era algo de geografía…? Creo que era sobre geografía poblacional o algo así…

–Agh, yo tampoco recuerdo bien, no estaba prestando atención cuando lo dijo la profe ayer – admitió con vergüenza la pegaso, quien revisó sus alforjas y agregó – bueno, al menos traje mis cuadernos... ¿tú trajiste los tuyos?

Una rápida mirada al potro bastaba para darse cuenta de que sólo traía lo puesto. La potranca resopló con fuerza, fastidiada.

–Como sea… mira, te pasaré la tarea pero tendrás que ayudarme con esto, ¿ok?

–Okay, amiga, puedes confiar en mí – afirmó él, con un gesto de despreocupación.

–Y te quitas esas ridículas gafas, que aquí no alumbra el sol.

Aquella orden encubría, por el tono de voz de la enunciante, una advertencia al potro de que no se hiciera el tonto, porque ella sabía que traía los anteojos para disimular que se echaba una siesta.

–¿Vienen por primera vez a la biblioteca? – preguntó Sweet Prose, dispuesta a iniciar su protocolo de bienvenida para usuarios nuevos.

–Yo sí.

–Yo no – contestó el potro – me traía mi mamá cada tanto, cuando yo era peque, y nada más.

–¿Y tienen interés en hacerse socios?

–Por ahora no.

–Ni que se me dé por leer tantos libros.

–Ya veo, de modo que sólo harán una consulta aquí en la sala, ¿no?

–Sep.

–Bien, en ese caso, les recomiendo leer la normativa de la sala de lectura, aquí – la unicornio bibliotecaria les acercó un pequeño cuadro en el centro de la mesa – es importante tenerla en cuenta para cuidar un espacio que nos pertenece a todos.

Así empezó la segunda parte del protocolo: fundamentar las reglas, para no tener que repetirlas después. En primer lugar, era preferible no traer alimentos ni bebidas para evitar que se manchen o ensucien los libros o el mobiliario, o porque pueden quedar migas que atraen plagas. Sí tenían conserje en la biblioteca, pero éste limpiaba luego del horario de trabajo. A pesar de que los ponis se ofrecían a limpiar, no se podía tener contemplaciones, la norma regía para todos. En segundo lugar, explicó Sweet a los jóvenes, en lo que respectaba al uso de los libros, no se los debía poner parados sino acostados sobre la mesa, ni doblarles la punta de las hojas ni rayarlos ni escribir nada sobre ellos, ni siquiera con lápiz, se debía tener cuidado al pasar las páginas, especialmente las de menor grosor, ni se podía calcar directamente sobre ellas…

–Uff, ni que fueran de vidrio… ¿por qué mejor no los dejan guardados y ya? – se quejó la pegaso.

–Podrían, no sé, hacer algún conjuro mágico para que los veamos sin tocarlos – agregó el potro.

–Sé que puede resultar molesto adquirir estos hábitos, pero como todo hábito, con la práctica se va naturalizando. La importancia de este aprendizaje para los usuarios es garantizar el círculo de la conservación, que es lo que permitirá a otros ponis poder utilizar los libros en el futuro. De otra forma, sería imposible que duren… aunque no haya forma de evitar el deterioro, al menos podemos retrasarlo lo más posible.

–Algo parecido nos dicen en la escuela con respecto a los bancos… – comentó la pegaso, quien finalmente encontró la hoja en su cuaderno donde había anotado la tarea – Bueno, aquí dice que tenemos que buscar sobre "biología gestacional"... vaya, sí que le erré, jeje – agregó con una sonrisa apenada.

–¿Biología gestacional? Bien, ¿algún manual en particular?

Dado que la jovencita se encogió de hombros, Sweet Prose se encaminó al estante con la clasificación 610, mientras trataba de recordar el número exacto que correspondía a aquel tema. Se fijó primero en los manuales de biología general, y luego en las enciclopedias de ciencias naturales. Estaba muy concentrada en su tarea, como siempre. Y como siempre, no se percataba de nada detrás suyo. "_Será mandona pero tiene buenos flancos_…" había susurrado el poni terrestre, en un descuido. El casquetazo hasta lo escuchó Catal desde la oficina. "_¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!_" gritó la pegaso tras darle un sopapo al potro, llamando la atención de la unicornio.

–¿Ocurre algo?

–Nada, nada…

* * *

Aquella tarde, después del almuerzo, Archiver pasó por el hotel _Sheraton Fillydelphia_, para visitar a uno de sus colegas del _Caleidoscopio de Entropología_, antes de que éste se marchara hacia la estación para tomar el tren a Vanhoover. Se llamaba Cryptogram Decryptor, aunque prefería el alias "De-Cryptor". Era un unicornio de pelaje color azul zafiro, y su crin, de un gris oscuro que iba en degradado hacia el blanco. Su peinado hacia la izquierda le daba un aire misterioso. Pese al vivo naranja de sus ojos, su mirada transmitía cierta frialdad, cierta indiferencia, que a uno lo hacía dudar acerca de sus pensamientos. Su cutie mark era un extraño símbolo en líneas negras, bajo el cual se insinuaba una letra. Su barba en forma de candado contribuía a lo exótico de su identidad.

Cuando Archiver recibió la autorización para subir al cuarto, lo halló preparando su maleta, más llena de papeles que de ropa o cualquier otro pertrecho. La habitación era confortable, si bien no era de la categoría premium, constaba de una cama grande, baño privado, un par de sillones, gruesas cortinas color borravino y una vista al patio.

–Buenas tardes, Archiver – saludó el unicornio sin desviar la atención de lo que hacía.

–Buenas tardes De-Cryptor. ¿Cómo van los preparativos para volver a casa?

Aquella pregunta era una mera formalidad, pues sabía que él sólo respondía preguntas muy específicas. Una vez terminado de ordenar su equipaje, el huésped le ofreció asiento al archivero en uno de los mullidos sillones que incluía su habitación, sin mencionar palabra. Cuando se sentaron, lo observó fijamente todo el rato mientras duró su conversación.

–Debo comentarte algo. Cuando regresé de la reunión ayer, recibí un mensaje de la Biblioteca de Vanhoover.

De-Cryptor se ocupaba de los procesos de indización y confección de tesauros en la Biblioteca Popular "Starswirl el Barbado" de Vanhoover, aunque lo solicitaban muchas bibliotecas o unidades de información para trabajos de encriptado o desciframiento de información.

–¿Qué tipo de mensaje?

–Supongo que te habrás enterado de la donación de la princesa Twilight a las bibliotecas de varias ciudades de Equestria.

–Sí.

–Bien, en nuestro caso se esperaba cierta cantidad de libros, pero vinieron algunos de más. A mis colegas les resultó extraño, no saben qué hacer.

Hubo una pausa, en la que Archiver dio un gran suspiro, sabiendo a dónde quería ir su colega.

–Bueno… aquí pasó algo parecido. Llegaron libros que nadie pidió, pero que por alguna razón llegaron…

–Hmm.

Un breve silencio transcurrió entre ambos sementales, dilatando la creciente expectativa del empleado de la Biblioteca de Fillydelphia, ansioso por saber qué le habían enviado a la Biblioteca de Vanhoover. Sabía que estaba rompiendo el pacto de silencio que él mismo había impuesto a su directora y a sus compañeras, pero no tenía sentido ocultarle nada a De-Cryptor, ese unicornio se caracterizaba por su agilidad mental para prever cosas antes que nadie. Era un observador sagaz, veía a los ponis y podía descubrir si mentían tan sólo registrando los signos corporales de cada uno.

–¿Y entonces? – preguntó De-Cryptor, escaneando hasta la más mínima reacción de Archiver.

–Creímos que se trataba de un error, pero yo me di cuenta enseguida de que no. Hay algo más… por eso, aconsejé a todo el equipo de que guardara silencio acerca de ello… por ahora

–Hiciste bien.

Un defecto de aquel corcel era su extraordinaria parquedad para hablar, soltando la información a cuentagotas, produciendo la sensación de que se callaba mucho más.

–Vayamos al grano, De-Cryptor. – Archiver se enderezó en su asiento – Me citaste aquí porque tienes algo importante que decirme, y es sobre esos libros, ¿verdad? – por fin dejaba escapar la ansiedad que se retorcía en su interior –Prometí que guardaría el secreto, pero sé que puedo confiar en ti. Por el símbolo grabado en cada uno, deduje que fueron robados de una particular biblioteca, y por algún motivo, el ladrón los distribuyó con las donaciones de la princesa Twilight. Lo que da vueltas en mi cabeza es quién, por qué, cuándo… empecé a examinar cada uno en busca de respuestas, y sólo tengo un símbolo, un grabado, un dibujo, una marca, y quiero saber lo que significa… Si estoy aquí, es porque quieres saber lo mismo, o ya lo sabes, ¿o me equivoco?

Mientras oía con atención la descarga de Archiver, De-Cryptor había tomado una pluma, un tintero y una hoja en blanco. Garabateó allí un ojo, debajo de éste una herradura con la curva hacia abajo, arriba un compás a 45°, y un rombo encerrando todo.

–¿Es éste el símbolo? – le preguntó, poniendo delante de Archiver la hoja.

–Sí, lo he visto, está en casi todos los libros. – contestó el corcel – No me da buena espina, siento que está relacionado a un grupo secreto y peligroso.

–Supones bien. Sigue guardando silencio, porque las paredes oyen.

–Entiendo, ¿pero qué significa? –insistió Archiver señalando la hoja con el dibujo – ¿A quién pertenecen estos libros?

De-Cryptor solamente lo miró con expresión neutra.

–Lee "El Palacio Bermellón", de Ponecraft – contestó con extraña serenidad – y ten cuidado, porque aunque la revolución los haya corrido de Red Hollows... los herederos siguen rastreando los tesoros de sus patriarcas.

Aquello dejó que pensar a Archiver. Cryptogram nunca revelaba lo que sabía directamente, sino que plantaba enigmas a los demás para que éstos buscasen las respuestas por sí mismos. No lo hacía por diversión, y una vez se lo confesó a Archiver, sino porque tenía la certeza de ser espiado. De ahí su frase: "las paredes oyen…".


	7. Fichando información

**Fichando datos **

"Sobre la colina más alta, incrustada en un campo rodeado de espeso y traicionero bosque, envuelto en penumbras, se alzaba una magnífica construcción. Se trataba de una de esas casas señoriales y fastuosas, colosales testigos de una prosperidad que tuvo lugar siglos atrás, y de las cuales hoy día se ven muy pocas, reservadas por el celo de los herederos, o reclamadas por la madre natura al desaparecer todo rastro material de sus propietarios. Los dos viajeros permanecieron observando los detalles insinuados bajo las ramas de enredadera o el moho que cubrían las paredes, cuyo color carmesí aún podía divisarse gracias a fragmentos sobrevivientes de la erosión, el resto de la pintura se había descascarado como la piel muerta, desprendida de una quemadura. De las hileras de ventanas o balcones distribuidos en tres pisos, algunos postigos se hallaban cerrados, otros abiertos y de los cuales colgaba una cortina hecha jirones, en otros simplemente no quedaba nada, ni una astilla de vidrio. No obstante, nada se veía hacia adentro. La gran puerta de entrada, hacia la cual ascendían escalones de resquebrajado mármol, entre cuyas grietas emergían pequeñas plantas, daba la impresión de estar firmemente cerrada desde hacía tiempos inmemoriales, gracias a su madera formidable, ennegrecida pero sin haber perdido el encanto que en sus días un buen carpintero le dio.

A los corceles no les parecía otra cosa más que una mansión vieja, en la que quizá podrían hallar algo de valor. Después de todo, ellos eran prófugos, no había hogar al que pudieran volver ni otro camino más que el que conducía hacia adelante, lejos del lugar donde sus fechorías los habían vetado de la ciudadanía. La noche les pisaba los talones, de modo que no les quedaba más remedio que introducirse en el fantasmagórico Palacio Bermellón…"

Así comenzaba el cuento "El Palacio Bermellón", de Hoofar F. Ponecraft, un relato nada apto para gustos sensibles por su tratamiento tan directo y tan descriptivo del horror al que son sometidos los protagonistas, dos ladrones fugitivos que se refugian en una mansión abandonada, creyéndola deshabitada e inofensiva. Nada más entrar por una ventana rota, un viento gutural venido de ninguna parte los recibe, y ambos caen dormidos de repente como si sus fuerzas hubieran sido absorbidas por el mismo viento. Al otro día, o en lo que parece el amanecer de otro día, se encuentran con una residencia completamente viva, cuyos habitantes, con la apariencia de una aristocrática familia, en un extraño gesto de hospitalidad los toman como huéspedes, como visitantes a quienes estaban esperando. Uno de los corceles se pone escéptico desde el principio, porque en su fuero interno percibe un peligro inminente detrás de esos rostros amables y educados. El otro, sin embargo, se va dejando seducir por los lujos y las atenciones de todo tipo dispensadas por aquellos excéntricos millonarios, quienes decían haber dispuesto su hogar para los desdichados, para los que necesitaran techo, para los cazados injustamente. Todo tenía la apariencia irreal de un sueño feliz, donde por fin se acababan las persecuciones y el miedo a la justicia. Podían disfrutar de todo lo que quisieran, sin restricciones, sin culpa, con la única condición de no comer frambuesas del jardín. Se podía pasear sólo hasta el límite que marcaba la plantación de frambuesas, pero no se podía tocar ni una sola, mucho menos arrancarla.

No se explicaba el por qué ni tampoco las consecuencias de tal norma, lo cual produjo mucha más desconfianza en el ladrón escéptico. Éste se pasó gran parte de la historia tratando de convencer a su compañero de largarse de allí, más sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Creyendo que si rompían la única regla de la casa, serían expulsados de la misma, el escéptico aprovecha una borrachera de su amigo para llevarlo al jardín e inducirlo a comer de las frambuesas, de un llamativo e irresistible color carmesí intenso. La pesadilla arranca ni bien cada uno dio el primer mordisco:

"...un líquido de sabor ferroso, nada comparado a lo que sería el dulce jugo de una fruta, se escurrió por sus bocas, provocando que desde sus entrañas naciera un asco indescriptible, como si vez de frambuesas hubieran probado su propia carne. Unos gritos de inframundo aturdieron sus oídos, los árboles de pronto transmutaban en la forma de almas torturadas, el paisaje adquiría poco a poco tonalidades siniestras, y todo lo que alguna vez fue bello y placentero se tornó espantoso y decrépito…

...los dos desafortunados cayeron en la cuenta de que no habían transgredido una regla sino que cayeron en una trampa desde el inicio."

A pesar de no haberle proporcionado más respuestas durante el trayecto hacia la estación de trenes, De-Cryptor, utilizando un lenguaje cifrado que hacía parecer que hablaba de temas banales, le dijo a Archiver cómo establecer un sistema de comunicación que pudiera eludir interferencias. Debían comunicarse entre ellos y con por lo menos uno de los bibliotecarios en cuyas bibliotecas se encontrara una porción de esos libros herméticos. A cada uno correspondía intentar extraer la mayor cantidad de información posible de ellos, para luego armar un compendio y enviarlo a la princesa Celestia. "Pero sólo a la princesa Celestia", recalcó De-Cryptor. Especialmente, estaba la imperiosa necesidad de dar aviso a las otras bibliotecas lo más pronto posible, porque el dueño de los libros podría ya haberlos rastreado y enviar a alguien a recuperarlos, fuera por las buenas o por las malas.

Entonces, mientras miraba marcharse al tren con destino Vanhoover, y luego cuando se dirigía al trabajo, Archiver en silencio elaboraba su estrategia. Pensaba en Sweet Prose y en su hechizo de copia, pensaba que el primer paso era duplicar los materiales originales para tener un respaldo en caso de suma necesidad, y también para poder trabajar más cómodamente. De todas formas, su primera acción cuando estuvo en la biblioteca fue ubicar la sección con la obra de Ponecraft, retirar de allí la antología que contuviera aquel cuento terrible, buscar la página en el índice y ponerse a leer. Si bien ya lo había leído unos años atrás, ahora ese relato contenía un nuevo sentido para él. Las descripciones en la narración alcanzaban tal nivel, que hacían sentir al lector lo mismo que los personajes, ya fuera alegría, júbilo, excitación, terror, desesperación… eso era lo que había impactado tanto a Archiver en su primera lectura. En su podio de los diez cuentos largos más escalofriantes, "El Palacio Bermellón" se hallaba entre los cinco primeros. Sin embargo, en la segunda lectura, primaba la intención de hallar un sentido oculto, descifrar entre líneas un mensaje o algo que le permitiera entender por qué De-Cryptor le recomendó que lo leyera.

Bajo esta nueva perspectiva, nuevas preguntas se agolpaban en la mente del corcel. ¿Qué había en ese escrito? ¿Qué sabía Ponecraft? Este autor siempre se planteó como un misterio, tanto para lectores como para críticos literarios. No tenía lo que se decía una "vida pública", no salía mucho de su casa ni participaba en eventos culturales, de ir a las presentaciones de sus libros menos que menos. Los seres desconocidos y misteriosos que poblaban su obra eran objeto de todo tipo de análisis por parte de lectores o analistas avanzados, escapaban a cualquier intento de asir un significado sobre ellos. Las antiguas mitologías de Equestria y de otras naciones, los compendios de ciencias oscuras o prohibidas y los misterios herméticos se contaban entre las principales fuentes de inspiración de Ponecraft. Se decía también de este escritor que era un iniciado o miembro de una secta secreta o un club ocultista, rumores alimentados por sus condiciones de vida.

En el caso de "El Palacio Bermellón", los miembros de la familia ricachona no eran ponis realmente, sino entes o espíritus que tomaban esa forma para engañar a sus víctimas, a las cuales les iban absorbiendo la vida mientras las mantenían en un delirio idílico… hasta que mordían la frambuesa, y de alguna forma mordían el anzuelo, entonces venía la parte de las torturas, no tanto desde lo físico sino más bien desde lo fisiológico o anímico, cuando la voluntad de los torturados se quebraba definitivamente, y el alma quedaba a merced de aquellos entes. Los cuerpos eran enterrados en el jardín, pasando a ser propiedad de la casa al igual que las almas, moldeadas por los infames demonios para colaborar en sus farsas y embaucar a nuevas presas potenciales.

Cuando acabó de leer, Archiver permaneció un rato en su silla, tratando de conectar sus dispersas ideas. ¿Qué sistema de referencias se establecía entre los mensajes de Cryptogram, el cuento de Ponecraft y esos libros? ¿Cuál sería su punto de partida? Decidido, el corcel tomó una pluma y su cuaderno de apuntes, que llevaba con él a todos lados. Recordó ese poema que Sweet leyó, sacado de uno de los manojos de papeles. Tuvo que esperar a que Bureau Spokesmare llegara a la biblioteca para pedirle que le abriera la caja fuerte. La directora le preguntó por qué no se hacía un copia de la llave o le pedía la combinación de la caja, para así no depender de ella, pero el archivero se negó.

Una vez con el poema entre sus cascos, lo leyó con mucho detenimiento, convencido de la existencia de un mensaje cifrado entre líneas. Ninguna firma daba pista de la identidad del poeta, ninguna marca atribuible a cualquier poeta conocido. Por el mal estado del papel, Archiver infirió que el autor lo escribió mientras estaba privado de su libertad, o por lo menos en una situación desfavorable. Más allá de eso, nada más, sólo fragmentos, restos o huellas de algo cuyo sentido debía reconstruir, porque lo demás escapaba de sus cascos.

El primer paso para decodificar un mensaje estaba en conocer el código, encontrar regularidades o irregularidades en el texto, fijarse en lo que no debería estar allí, en cualquier cosa que parezca un error. Con el poema anónimo de un lado, y el cuento de Ponecraft del otro, practicando el arte de la lectura a contrapelo, fue haciendo un punteo inicial.

-_Palacio Bermellón _/ _Vermilion, Red Hollows_ (se repite dos veces): ¿se refiere a un lugar determinado? ¿a una familia determinada? Algo con el color rojo, las paredes de la casa, las frambuesas, nombres de personajes.

-_leche roja_ / _líquido de sabor ferroso_: alusiones o referencias a la sangre. Ver los versos _escriben y escriben en tinta de sangre _\- _escriben en sangre_. Constantes repeticiones del verbo "beber".

"Beber sangre" o "morder las frambuesas" = tortura o ponicidio….¿por qué?

-misterio del jardín de frambuesas: ¿de los cadáveres nacían los árboles? Ver los versos:

"..._silba a sus mulos grita caven tumbas en el pantano_

_bailen y caven y hundan sus raíces en la pradera_

_húndanlas profundo y dennos sus cadáveres_…"

¿se trata de una residencia donde antiguamente se torturaba a ponis y se escondían sus cuerpos en los terrenos adyacentes?

-Referencias mitológicas. En Ponecraft, las pinturas sobre la "Creación del Sol y de la Luna", representaciones de los cantos según un pintor famoso. En el poema, "_tus crines de fuego Solaria, tus crines de agua Selena_". Solaria y Selena: ninfas ayudantes de los Seres Primigenios que trajeron la luz al mundo, junto con ellos crearon los astros del día y la noche (*).

¿Alusión también a las princesas Celestia y Luna? ¿por qué?

_tus crines de fuego Solaria, _

_tu piel blanca inmaculada,_

_tus crines de noche Selena, _

_tu piel negra profanada_

En el mito, la ninfa Selena no se "corrompe" en realidad, mientras que por otro lado se conoce la historia de la princesa Luna, esos versos sí debían referirse a las princesas alicornio. ¿Por qué el paralelismo entre las Ninfas y las Princesas? Del mito nada se tenía por seguro, más que una interpretación del origen del mundo.

-Red Hollows: ¿ubicación explícita o cifrada?

"_...clamamos en la oscuridad de Red Hollows_"

Asaltado por una certeza, Archiver fue a consultar rápidamente un mapa de Equestria y se puso a escanearlo con detenimiento. La locación más similar a _Red Hollows_ era _Hollow Shades_, cuya historia y reputación no eran de lo más claras. Estaba rodeada de bosque y misterio, sí, pero dentro de lo que se sabía de ese lugar, no encajaba una mansión embrujada con un patio sembrado de cadáveres. ¿Qué era entonces, a qué correspondía la nominación "Red Hollows"? Podía ser un campo, una ciudad, una villa o un isla. Descartó que fuera un anagrama después de varios intentos de formar con las mismas letras otras palabras.

Antes de rendirse por ese día, el archivero recurrió a un atlas extendido, que incluía mapas o cartografías de las latitudes más lejanas al reino. Encontró una pista en el mapa del Oeste Desconocido, a unos pasos del mar de más allá, había un feudo marcado como _Red Hollows_. La descripción era muy escueta en cuanto a información, muchísimo más escueta en comparación a las demás, pero al menos confirmaba otras pistas: "_Localidad de producción de frutos rojos, cosechas anuales, clima variable, administrada por la familia Vermilion_".

Al mirar el reloj del despacho, se sorprendió de ver que ya no faltaba mucho para las seis. Había estado tan absorto en lo suyo que había ignorado por completo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Más sorprendente era no haber sido molestado por Catal Fast, pero ella por su parte también se encontraba ocupada catalogando y clasificando libros con Sweet Prose. De modo que aprovechó para escribir en su cuaderno un inventario de la quinta caja, realizando una observación más detallada de cada objeto, aunque no alcanzó a completarlo ese día.

-**[Carpeta con anillos 1] **_Bestiario anatómico_. No hay portada ni otras fuentes de información primaria, probablemente se trata de un folder de investigaciones. No hay firma de autor. _Dimensiones: _20 x 30 cm., 287 páginas. _Estado:_ regular, manchas, polvo, óxido, acidificación. _Ilustraciones:_ contiene dibujos, esquemas e ilustraciones hechas a casco, especifican características intra corporales de gran cantidad de individuos (ponis terrestres, unicornios, pegasos, batponis, grifos, hipogrifos, dragones/otros reptiles, changelings). _Idioma_: equestriano con variaciones, caligrafía pequeña e irregular.

-**[Carpeta con anillos 2]** _Inventario de sustancias, pociones, venenos_. Autor desconocido. _Dimensiones_: 20 x 30 cm., 256 páginas. _Estado:_ regular, manchas, polvo, óxido, acidificación. _Ilustraciones_: contiene diversidad de fórmulas, recetas, dosificaciones, propiedades, posologías, anotaciones en márgenes. _Idioma_: equestriano con variaciones, caligrafía ancha, cursiva deforme.

-**[Libro con correas]** No hay datos. Cerrado por cinco correas, tres a lo ancho, dos a lo largo, cada una posee un sistema de seguro con tuercas móviles.

-**[Diario de notas n°4]** Firmado en la primera hoja por Stratford Pones (¡!). Al parecer, se trata de un diario personal y al mismo tiempo un registro de seres y eventos paranormales.

-**[Cartapacio cerrado]** Contiene recortes de periódicos sobre distintos casos de fallecimientos de ponis, procedentes de Equestria. Incluye informes de autopsias y documentos de la Oficina de Investigaciones Criminales de Equestria (¡!), también borradores de informes.

-**[Registro de nacimientos y defunciones]** 90 páginas, estado bueno. Parece que sólo se consignan los nacimientos y defunciones de la familia gobernante de Red Hollows, abarca doscientos años hacia el presente, aunque parece ordenarse por un calendario distinto al de Equestria.

-**[Libro de actas] **120 páginas, estado muy regular, presencia de oxidación ferrosa en la tinta, lo que hace ilegible el texto en muchas páginas. Escritura cursiva, nombres cifrados en iniciales.

-**[Libro de contaduría]** estado regular. Registro de entradas y salidas, entregas de paquetes, proveedores y clientes.

-_Enciclopedia de Ciencias Complementarias Tomo 2_, "Psico-metafísica del ser, alquimia orgánica". Complejas tesis acerca de los cuatro estadios del Ser (magia, sentimientos, razón, Alma) y sus interrelaciones con el cuerpo biológico, explora las posibilidades de cambiar, por ejemplo, el uso que hace un poni de su magia a través de cambios en su mentalidad. Detalla experimentos atroces sobre intentos de extraer el alma de un cuerpo sin provocar el deceso de éste.

-_Enciclopedia de Ciencias Complementarias Tomo 3_, "Alteraciones del sueño, insomnio, parálisis y terrores nocturnos, fenómenos varios". En este tomo se abordan muchas de las investigaciones de un equipo de psicólogos y parapsicólogos conformado por la princesa Celestia para atender a los problemas de sueño de los ponis durante el destierro de la princesa Luna y ante la imposibilidad de hacerse cargo del mundo onírico. _Sin embargo, se supone que esta información está clasificada y no es de fácil acceso a cualquiera, ¿cómo fue obtenida?_

-_Enciclopedia de Ciencias Complementarias Tomo 5_, "Prácticas de influenciamiento psíquico". Sugestión mental, hipnosis, manipulación de la conducta, estudio de elementos psico-hipnóticos y alucinógenos, relación del lenguaje corporal con emociones y pensamientos. Básicamente, un manual para controlar a los demás sin necesidad de utilizar hechizos de control mental, pero también para entender cómo piensan los demás.

-**[Atado de documentos 1]**

**-[Atado de documentos 2]**

* * *

–Uff, hoy no hemos salido del despacho en toda la tarde – resoplaba Catal cuando por fin habían salido del trabajo – se podría decir que todos estuvimos productivos. ¿Pero has visto a Archiver? ¡Andaba como loco con sus papeles y con un libro de Ponecraft! Y encima su escritorio está entre medio de los nuestros, ni se dio cuenta de que andábamos pasándonos libros de un lado para otro, si hasta yo los revoleaba y le rozaban la crin y a él no se le movía un pelo…

Ciertamente, era un poco engorroso cuando dos ponis trabajaban en equipo pero les tocaba estar en dos puntos alejados y además con alguien que interrumpía la circulación sin enterarse. Quizá podrían plantearle a Spokesmare, próximamente, sobre la posibilidad de cambiar el orden de sus escritorios.

–A eso se le puede llamar pasión por la investigación, jeje – se reía Sweet – Yo estaría igual… de hecho, siento que voy a estar igual con mi libro.

–¿A tal punto de que vas a ignorar a todo el mundo a tu alrededor?

–No seas exagerada, yo nunca he llegado a eso, a menos que me encuentre sola.

–Bueno, sí, no te he visto cómo te concentras cuando estás sola, jeje…

–De hecho, me gustaría compartir la lectura del libro contigo, es más entretenido para formular opiniones y contar con otro punto de vista de lo que se lee.

Catal revoleó los ojos, sonriendo. A pesar de que no tenía el más mínimo interés en "La Supernova del Crepúsculo", sí le interesaba apoyar a su amiga y compañera, tal y como ella la había apoyado en su momento. Además, Sweet tenía razón, ambas podían analizar algo desde orillas diferentes y de ahí alcanzar una comprensión amplia del objeto.

–¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi departamento? – invitó Catal – Ya de paso arreglamos para cocinar… no, mejor pedimos unas pizzas, no tengo ganas de ensuciar mi cocina jaja. También guardo unas sidras de fresa que me sobraron del finde, cortesía de Pepper, la produce en sus fincas y siempre me trae algunas botellas.

–¿No es muy de entre semana para beber?

–Sólo son tres o cuatro, con eso una no se emborracha. A lo sumo, si te da sueño te puedes quedar a dormir, no hay problema.

–En ese caso, debería avisarle a mis padres… sólo para que no se preocupen en casa.

–Ay, vamos, ya eres una poni grande, Sweet – Catal le dio un codazo –, vivimos en una sociedad segura como para no tener que andar diciendo a dónde vamos todo el tiempo…. jajaja, eso sonó raro, "vivimos en una sociedad"...

–De todas formas, quisiera pasar por casa a recoger algunas cosas.

–Ok, tú ganas, señorita Seguridad.

De modo que mientras la noche se extendía por Fillydelphia, las dos jóvenes ponis realizaron el trayecto hacia la casa de Prose, a quien Catal aprovechó para volver a aconsejarle sobre alquilarse un departamento y disfrutar de las ventajas de vivir sola. El problema era que la unicornio no veía aún la necesidad de dar ese paso, se sentía a gusto en el nido, especialmente le gustaba la vista al jardín desde su habitación. Ella colaboraba con las expensas y la limpieza, manejaba sus propios horarios y habitaba su propio espacio sin ser invadida por su madre o su padre. En otras palabras, poseía mucha independencia, porque sus padres la criaron de esa forma; por el contrario, Catal debió sufrir a una madre _demasiado_ presente y con la cual chocaba mucho, pese a eso, cuando se fue de casa quiso hacerlo en buenos términos. Nunca se sabe a dónde te pueden llevar las vueltas de la vida. Al principio la madre de Catal se aparecía por su departamento a cada rato, luego, por ruegos de su hija, fue espaciando sus visitas, y ahora lo bueno era que se ponían de acuerdo en quién visitaba a quién. Obviamente, algunas cosas no cambiaron, como la pregunta sobre si ya tenía candidato formal, aunque supiera que le estaba pidiendo mucho.

Después de retirar de su casa unos apuntes y su copia del libro, avisar a su mamá que no la esperaran para cenar y dejar un saludo para su papá, quien volvería más tarde, Sweet acompañó a Catal a una sucursal de la famosa pizzería _Pizzadelfia_, la franquicia que distinguía a Fillydelphia en toda Equestria por la variedad y calidad de sus pizzas, precisamente por la masa y en parte por la salsa, cuya receta nadie había podido descubrir. Tardaron unos buenos minutos en decidirse cuál encargar, porque la catalogadora quería una con chile picante pero la escritora prefería una que traía rodajas de ananá. Cuando la disputa parecía no acabar, el pizzero ofreció hacer media pizza con picante y media pizza con ananá, si deseaban pedir una sola pizza, o una de cada gusto si pedían dos. Para Catal, una era poco, y dos para Sweet, mucho. A la primera no le importaba el precio y no le importaba si sobraba, así solucionaba el almuerzo del día siguiente, pero la segunda sentía que eso no era lo correcto, porque además la pizza fría no iba a ser la misma. El pizzero simplemente las miraba sin saber qué hacer. Por fin, las dos yeguas se pusieron de acuerdo en encargar una única pizza con sus gustos favoritos a medias. Creyendo que ya no habría más desavenencias entre las dos clientas, el pizzero les preguntó si esperarían el pedido allí o si querían que se los alcanzara a su casa, ahí arrancó otra disputa porque una quería esperar y la otra no. Ahí iban de nuevo… pero esta vez, el pizzero les recomendó resolverlo lanzando una moneda (le daba igual cuál opción saliera, sólo deseaba ponerse a trabajar, en todo caso iba a estar contento el repartidor porque él cobraba los envíos, más una propina). Cara por envío sí, número por envío no. Delante de las dos bibliotecarias, el corcel lanzó la moneda al aire, y el azar decidió por envío sí, con lo que Catal dio un grito triunfal, extendiendo los cascos hacia el techo como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

Cuando ya estaban bastante lejos de la pizzería, Sweet quiso despejarse la duda.

–¿Por qué querías tanto que nos mandaran la pizza? ¡Si no había nadie, la habrían tenido lista enseguida y nos ahorramos el costo del delivery!

–Ay, Sweet, es que tú no entiendes, – Catal se acercó estrechamente a la unicornio para revelarle sus razones – el repartidor está más bueno que comer pastel con los cascos.

Prose no podía sino mirarla con una cara de "¿me estás jodiendo?", considerando la idea de que esta tipa tuviera un problema hormonal que requería tratamiento urgente. Sin embargo, decidió no rezongar al respecto, después de todo Catal Fast era Catal Fast. Se sintió tentada de preguntar qué pensaría Pepper al respecto, aunque la respuesta de la poni terrestre probablemente fuera "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente".

En lo que ellas se instalaban en el departamento tras recorrer las siete cuadras desde la pizzería al edificio y justo cuando Catal se metía a bañar, sonaron unos golpecitos en la puerta y un olor tibio a pizza recién hecha se coló por debajo de la misma. Cuando Sweet fue a abrir, en secreto le dio la razón a su amiga, quien traía la pizza era un pegaso buen mozo, de pelaje turquesa y crin blanca con una franja verde y otra roja, con unos intensos ojos color miel, un porte recto y una expresión seductora mientras sostenía la caja en delicado equilibrio sobre su casco derecho y batía sus alas suavemente para mantenerse en el aire. ¿Quién se podía resistir a tanto encanto como para no darle propina? Con un toque de rubor en sus mejillas, la unicornio de melena rubia preguntó cuánto era lo del delivery, pues la pizza la habían dejado paga en el local, y el pegaso hasta respondió con una tonada galante. Al oír que su amiga no tenía suficiente metálico para pagar, salió Catal atropellando la puerta del baño, haciéndose la tonta, para "ayudarla" con lo que faltaba. Obviamente, aportó otro tanto más que contaba como la propina para el corcel, quien se retiró con una sonrisa diciendo "Buenas noches, y que disfruten su pizza".

Tras preparar la mesa, servirse un vaso de sidra de fresa cada una y sentarse a comer con deleite, Sweet comentó que seguramente todo el mundo debía pedir delivery desde que ese pegaso comenzó a trabajar para _Pizzadelfia_, y que el dueño debía de estar feliz con las ganancias y la buena propaganda.

Al final no sobró nada porque ambas ponis se encontraban más hambrientas de lo que creían. Con las panzas llenas y los corazones contentos, se acomodaron en el living luego de lavar los platos, siempre acompañadas por la bebida gaseosa y burbujeante con sabor a frutilla. Prose tomó "La Supernova del Crepúsculo" y lo abrió justo en la página donde empezaba el _Prefacio_:

_**Saludo a Vuestras Mercedes con el respeto que corresponde a su estatus, y saludo también a quienes aún poseyendo menor mérito, de alguna manera se han hecho con un ejemplar de éste mi escrito…**_

* * *

Realmente tengo unas ansias locas de poder desarrollar más sobre "La Supernova del Crepúsculo", pero siempre me debato entre la justeza de palabras y la necesidad de seguir con el relato, y al final decido ceder y pensar en los lectores, a quienes estoy dando quizá demasiada información junta y eso no les permite poder disfrutar y procesar el capítulo. Así que por esta vez llegamos hasta aquí.

(*) el mito sobre la creación del sol y la luna (en Equestria), que considero lo que se puede decir una idea original mía, pueden leerlo en "Sobre Mitos Antiguos de Equestria" capítulo 2, lo publiqué como capítulo de un fic aparte para no sobrecargar este cap que ya de por sí creo que está sobre cargado.

Posdata: Aprovecho para comunicar que corregí un error en el capítulo 5, "La Donación", porque en la parte donde se detalla el índice del libro me di cuenta de que FFN había suprimido los números de la lista, y quedaron los títulos de los capítulos cortados, no sé si nadie se dio cuenta, pero son errores que ocurren generalmente cuando paso el texto del archivo de drive al doc manager en FFN. Por favor, si alguien nota errores o cosas que están como raras, avísenme enseguida. ¡Muchas gracias!


	8. Lectura Crítica

**Lectura Crítica**

_**Saludo a Vuestras Mercedes con el respeto que corresponde a sus estatus, y saludo también a quienes aún poseyendo menor mérito, de alguna manera se han hecho con un ejemplar de éste mi escrito. Tanto unos como otros de vosotros podrán interpretar de distinto modo cada tema de los que más adelante expondré, sin embargo, antes de que os adentréis en ello, huelga hacer una advertencia y dejar claras algunas cuestiones desde el principio, para que, una vez llegados al final del libro, no se me puedan reprochar. **_

_**¿A cuántos de vosotros les ha ocurrido, en su infancia, que vuestra madre, padre o tutor os ha regañado, marcándoles aspectos de vuestra conducta o personalidad que deberían cambiar, más Vuestras Mercedes no han tomado bien esas palabras pese a reconocer, luego, que eran ciertas? A ninguno de nosotros nos cae bien que nos echen a la cara nuestras defectos ni que nos señalen aquello que hacemos mal y por lo tanto debemos corregir, incluso a mí, pese a haber atravesado ya varios abriles. En parte este libro trata de eso, de exponer ante vosotros los grandes errores y debilidades del principado que regentáis, movido por la sabiduría que he adquirido con mis años, por ello no pretendo haceros sentir mal ni atacar deliberadamente a vuestras figuras, sino que, tal cual lo haría un padre con sus hijos, no voy a centrarme en vuestros nudos flojos sino que os enseñaré a ajustarlos más, esto es, aconsejaros cómo atacar a las raíces de los problemas, os demostraré cómo fortaleceremos mediante vuestros propios medios antes de que las adversidades, la tragedia y la destrucción lo hagan. **_

_**Podéis confiar en mí, que no solamente he sido educado sino entrenado y puesto a prueba para señorear sobre otros; podéis poner vuestra fe en mí, que a pesar de no contar con la suficiente edad para considerarme anciano, me encuentro en camino hacia la muerte, más no quiero abandonar este mundo terrenal sin antes haber dejado testimonio de mi experiencia, más bien, de mis experiencias, porque el gran tesoro de quien ha envejecido, las verdaderas grandes posesiones de cualquier individuo, son sus experiencias. Mi gran riqueza es la cantidad de experiencias, cada una diferente de la anterior pero tan valiosa como la posterior, y es lo único que tal vez me acompañe a la tumba. No obstante, la experiencia, para adquirir verdadera forma y sentido, requiere ser contada, ser narrada, puesta en palabras, puesto que la experiencia para convertirse en tal, para ser considerada experiencia, debe pasar a través del lenguaje. Y mi más poderoso anhelo es transmitir esas experiencias a Vuestras Mercedes, a quienes me conozcan y a quienes no, a quienes me aprecien y a quienes no, porque yo no duraré más tiempo en esta tierra, ya sea que venga por mí la Parca en medio del sueño, o los fantasmas de venganza a quienes he burlado incontables veces, y vendrán, raudos, a recuperar su honor con mi destrucción. **_

_**Pensad mucho en esto que os diré a continuación, grabadlo en vuestras memorias: en todo lo que yo he estudiado y he aprendido en mi no tan larga existencia, puedo asegurar que los ciclos de la Vida, de la Historia, del Tiempo, no son absolutamente estáticos, sino que lo normal son el cambio, la transformación, el movimiento, y por eso, la paz y la prosperidad y la armonía que ven reinar en Equestria, serán algún día sacudidas, quebradas, golpeadas, cuando aquello que yacía por debajo, aquello que se movía entre las sombras a plena luz del día, aquello que veíamos sin mirar, se manifieste, se haga presente y ponga en jaque a cada uno de nuestros sistemas. Esto no ocurrirá de un día para otro, de la noche a la mañana, sino que conllevará una serie de sutiles procesos hasta el estallido final. Y si queréis resguardar lo más valioso y lo más sagrado de la civilización que os ha costado mucho sudor y sangre construir, os recomiendo encarecidamente leer este libro línea por línea y actuar en consecuencia, fortificándoos a vosotros mismos, a vuestras ciudades y sus ciudadanos. En la posada donde escribo y mantengo los oídos alertos al acecho de la muerte, soy preso de cierta clarividencia, puedo vislumbrar fragmentos del futuro, y de lo poco que os podría mencionar, sólo puedo prevenirles: cuidaos. **_

_**Ante todo, entonces, os traigo advertencias sobre el futuro próximo. Advertencias, consejos y recomendaciones dirigidas especialmente a las cuatro mandatarias bajo cuyos cascos está la responsabilidad de velar por Equestria. Desde la más antigua hasta la más joven, me disculpo con ustedes de antemano por los detalles que señalaré de vosotras, pero si alguna se sintiere en extremo ofendida por ello, búsqueme, y enfrénteme. No temo tanto a lo que ninguna de vosotras pueda hacerme como a la condena que mi propia sangre escriba sobre mí. De todos modos, mi cuerpo, o el cuerpo de quien ha redactado cada palabra de este conjunto de textos, ese cuerpo ya está destinado a la destrucción, ya está condenado a desaparecer por causa de su disidencia, pues en esa disidencia, en ese desvío de la norma, está determinada su supresión. Incluso aunque hallaren la ubicación, entonces, del cuerpo de este escritor que me da forma en su discurso, a quien yo, Autor, sobreviviré gracias al lenguaje, no lo encontrarán, o por lo menos no lo hallarán vivo, y toda la persecución habrá sido en vano. **_

* * *

–¡¿Y ya está?! ¡¿Eso es todo?! Qué soberbio y pedante resultó ser este Ghost Letter, ¿qué clase de introducción es esa? Manso vivo decir: "ah, si no les gusta lo que escribí de ustedes, vengan a pelearme pero no les voy a decir mi dirección". ¡Así lo hace cualquiera! ¿Quién se cree que es? – la poni terrestre estampó sus cascos delanteros contra los brazos del sillón.

La indignación de Catal Fast al oír la lectura le hizo saltar la acidez, algo que le ocurría generalmente cuando se disgustaba mucho por algo. Y la pizza con picante que había comido intensificaba el efecto. Tuvo que zamparse un vaso completo de sidra de fresa para paliarlo.

–Esa reacción es completamente esperable, lo sé. Yo esperaba algo más de contexto en la introducción, como por ejemplo, los motivos reales por los que Ghost Letter se arriesga a publicar lo que escribió.

–A mí me parece simple y llanamente un cobarde, Sweet, qué te voy a decir. Por el significado de su nombre y por lo que dice en ese prólogo, me doy cuenta de que es un _cagón_. No dice nada de su identidad real, pero se toma toda la libertad de hablar de los demás como si fuera ¿quién?, ¿el juez supremo que está por sobre el universo?

–No creo que Ghost Letter escriba poniéndose en posición de juez, Catal, sino más bien de consejero, lo dice claramente: él pretende aconsejar a las autoridades de Equestria, incluídas las princesas, para que puedan mejorar la forma de gobierno y estar preparados para lo que sea en el futuro.

–¿Y qué se supone que sabe él del futuro? ¿Es un vidente? ¿Tiene la bola de cristal acaso?

Acomodadas en sendos sillones cómodos en el living del departamento de Catal, ambas ponis compartían sus impresiones sobre el _Prefacio _de la Supernova del Crepúsculo. Por las ventanas entreabiertas de la habitación se colaba un aire fresco proveniente de la ciudad dormida, además llegaban los leves resplandores de las luces de la calle.

–Hmm – la unicornio de lentes pensaba mientras miraba las páginas del libro – en muchos casos, no necesitas ser vidente para anticipar un hecho que vendrá. Cuando un poni ya ha vivido algo, conoce las causas y las consecuencias de ese hecho, entonces, cuando reconoce las señales de ese hecho vivido, se da cuenta de que está por ocurrir lo mismo…

–Aaaaaahhhh es como cuando mi mamá me dice que no haga tal cosa porque me va a pasar tal otra, y cuando yo le pregunto me dice "porque yo ya lo viví", etc. De hecho… en alguna parte menciona que quiere aconsejar como un padre a sus hijos, o cuando pregunta al principio si alguna vez nuestros padres nos han regañado (algo con lo que me identifico).

–Exactamente, Ghost Letter hace referencia a las relaciones parentales para explicar el que es uno de sus puntos o motivaciones principales: aconsejar o advertir a las princesas y los grupos de poder de Equestria en aquello que deberían reforzar o corregir, sobre todo porque hay algo que está por venir.

–Ajá, pero ¿con qué autoridad lo dice él? ¿Qué es lo que está por venir? A ver, sí escuché ese discurso de la experiencia y lo de contarla, aunque no lo entiendo mucho. Yo tengo un montón de experiencia aunque no esté relatándola todo el tiempo.

–Bueno, debo decir que ese concepto de experiencia toca estudiarlo un poco, creo que fue tomado de un filósofo reconocido pero no lo recuerdo. Lo que dice sobre la experiencia y la necesidad de transmitirla, sumado a todo lo anterior, me da la idea de que Ghost Letter quiere decirnos algo importante pero no puede decirlo directamente, o elige no decirlo directamente, quizá porque _sabe_ que su libro va a ser leído por otros ponis que él no había contemplado dentro de su público lector, porque el mensaje que quiere dar va dirigido a los ponis con poder. Así que eso nos dice otra cosa sobre él: seguramente es un poni con poder, un gobernante de algún lugar, no sabemos de dónde, pero él habla desde su experiencia como gobernante, y probablemente ha tenido que enfrentar diversos problemas durante su gestión.

–Entonces, tenemos a un experto en problemas de gobierno, ¿eh? – señaló Catal – ¿Y eso lo califica para opinar sobre la forma en que las princesas se encargan de Equestria?

–Todavía no podemos responder a esa pregunta, falta leer el resto del libro. Aunque yo supongo que el autor puede ser alguien que esté efectivamente dentro del gobierno de Equestria, porque si fuera un extranjero… eso daría mucho que pensar sobre la posibilidad de espionaje.

–Lo extraño es que el espía, si lo hay, decida delatarse a sí mismo revelando lo que sabe. Un espía, un agente doble escurrido en el sistema de gobierno de Equestria, que en vez de dar esa información a potenciales naciones enemigas, va y la publica con el alias de un escritor fantasma, ¿no sería una trama fantástica para una novela de misterio… una novela más bien paródica?

–¿Sabes qué? A mí me llama la atención lo que dice acerca de esos "fantasmas de venganza" que vendrán a darle muerte, y la afirmación de que no tiene miedo de que las princesas lo persigan. – Sweet hizo un chistido con la lengua, abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta de algo, y releyó los últimos párrafos para cerciorarse de que estaba sobre la idea correcta – ¿Y si alguien más lo está persiguiendo? Es decir… eso explicaría la reserva y el hermetismo, y por qué no dice nada concreto sobre él mismo.

–Ahora que lo pienso, eso que dice sobre la muerte lo hace parecer como que no tiene miedo de ella, sabe que lo van a enganchar en cualquier momento. La cosa es ¿quién lo persigue, además de las princesas, obviamente?

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire. Durante unos cuantos minutos, ninguna de las ponis dijo nada, inmersas en sus cavilaciones…. bueno, más que nada Sweet Prose, que anotó en su libreta lo que hasta ahora sabía o podía deducir de Ghost Letter:

_-es un poni (?) que protege su identidad, no puede revelarla directamente pues sabe que lo están buscando, probablemente desde dos lugares distintos. _

_-es consciente del peligro que corre, sabe cosas importantes pero no las dice de forma directa; quiere transmitir un secreto. _

_-da la imagen de ser alguien erudito y conocedor de la política, alguien que ha estudiado y ha estado además en trabajo de campo. _

_-ha escrito todo lo que podía decir, mientras la muerte lo acecha. _

Por esa noche, al ver que Catal medio se dormía en su sillón, quizá pensando en Pepper, y notando que también a ella le entraba cierta somnolencia, resolvió dejar ahí las cosas. Guardó su libro y sus cuadernos, dio un suave empujoncito a su compañera y ambas se prepararon para dormir. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Archiver se levantó ese día con la impresión de que había soñado en blanco, como si no se hubiera dormido completamente sino a medias. Cuando se fijó en el reloj, extrañado de no escuchar la alarma, se dio cuenta de que a ésta todavía le faltaba una hora para sonar. Permaneció en su cama, pensativo, aunque ya no tenía sueño. Se sentó en la cama, se pasó los cascos por el rostro y así se mantuvo por un rato. Una preocupación se agrandaba en su pecho. ¿En qué me estoy metiendo? se preguntó, deliberando si decantarse por la salida fácil y enviar toda la quinta caja al sitio del cual vino, o escarbar e investigar hasta el fondo de la cuestión. No podía evitarlo, era un caso muy llamativo.

Después de una ducha caliente, de ponerse una camisa limpia y un saco gris, contempló su aspecto en el espejo mientras se peinaba. A veces deseaba fuertemente salirse de la rutina, intentar actividades diferentes o acercarse a otros ponis más allá de su círculo intelectual o laboral. ¿Por qué un poni que triunfa en el academicismo no tiene las mismas posibilidades de triunfar en otros aspectos de su vida, como lo afectivo? Quería algo más en que invertir una parte de su tiempo, desentenderse de conceptos y metodologías por unas cuantas horas al día… Recordó a la poni de los caramelos de menta, y de inmediato rebotó en su mente la sugerencia de Catal Fast. Fue hasta el perchero del living, junto a la puerta de calle; donde todavía colgaba el saco que llevaba puesto el otro día, allí, en un bolsillo interno, aguardaba la bolsita de chocomentas. Mientras ponía a hervir agua para el café, se comió un par, apuntando mentalmente que, si se cruzaba con la dulce poni que los había fabricado, debía animarse a invitarla a un café, aunque pudiera verse ridículo. No obstante, se sentía confuso con la idea… pese a que existían más oportunidades con dicha poni que con quien más admiraba en secreto.

Preparó unas tostadas con mermelada, calentó un poco de leche para cortar el café y le agregó dos cucharaditas de azúcar. En su agenda marcaba para ese día un almuerzo con Gloomy Sonnet, poni terrestre, poeta y crítico literario que frecuentaba el _Caleidoscopio de Equinotrología_ aunque nunca acababa de asimilarse como miembro, quizá porque cada quince días se le superponía la reunión con su _Salón Literario_, un pequeño grupo de literatos y aficionados que se congregaba en casa del poeta. Gloomy invitaba al archivero a participar cuando se suspendían las reuniones del _Caleidoscopio_. Pese a que Archiver no se consideraba mucho dentro del entorno de la literatura más que de un modo tangencial, una amistad profunda los unía, se conocían desde sus tiempos de escuela. Lo apreciaba mucho, razón por la cual accedía a compartir un rato con él cada vez que podía.

No debía olvidar tampoco la conferencia del Caleidoscopio y la preparación de su tema, al que tenía algo descuidado. Ya que le sobraba un poquito de tiempo antes de ir al trabajo, decidió ponerse con eso, que estaba en su cuaderno de notas, justo donde unas páginas más adelante había escrito el inventario de la quinta caja. No pudo resistir el impulso de echarle una ojeada, a veces descubres cosas interesantes cuando relees un texto que escribiste el día anterior. Leyó cada renglón, intentando encontrar algún enlace entre cada ítem, a pesar de que resultara absurdo porque, en primer lugar, le faltaba el resto de la colección, y en segundo lugar, porque no todos se relacionaban de forma precisa. A excepción de la marca que los distinguía… las únicas excepciones se encontraban en los papeles sueltos, en el cartapacio con documentos de la oficina de criminalística y en el misterioso Diario N° 4. "Probablemente me conviene empezar con la excepción y no con la norma", pensó, con la portada de aquel diario en mente.

Sin embargo, sus ideas se despejaron de pronto y, dejando un espacio para completar la lista de los manojos 1 y 2, escribió la palabra "Observaciones" y la subrayó, pasando a redactar un breve texto con una síntesis de sus hipótesis preliminares:

_En base a los datos que he recogido y analizado previamente, estipulo que el símbolo representado en casi todos los libros pertenece a la familia Vermilion, de Red Hollows, ubicado en el suroeste de Equestria. No dispongo de información suficiente para afirmarlo con total seguridad, por falta de documentación específica. Además, estos libros y documentos parecen una parte de lo que presumiblemente ha sido un robo de importantes proporciones a los Vermilion, hurto cuyos motivos y dirección no están claros. Lo cierto es que, por lo que he podido observar, hay información extremadamente delicada en medio_.

_Y existe la posibilidad de que los estén rastreando..._

Sin más ideas por el momento, continuó con su desayuno centrándose en su otro tema pendiente.

* * *

Por la mañana se mantuvo un poco más sociable en la Biblioteca y con sus colegas, para tomarse un descanso de su ardua investigación. Además, recordó que no había acabado de limpiar los estantes, y se ocupó de ello, esta vez usando un barbijo para evitar estornudos calamitosos. Notó que Sweet y Catal andaban un poco soñolientas, la razón de ello se debía a que la noche anterior se habían quedado hasta tarde con la lectura del prefacio de "La Supernova del Crepúsculo" (sin mencionar las sidras de por medio), y por eso les costó bastante levantarse, más que nada a la catalogadora. Mientras se tomaban una pausa los tres, les preguntó si tenían algún avance, y Sweet le comentó sobre las deducciones realizadas por ellas acerca del autor, basándose en lo escrito en su prólogo. Al archivero le resultó muy llamativa la idea de escribir un libro bajo seudónimo para dar una advertencia al gobierno sobre una posible conspiración, porque si alguien se toma semejante trabajo y corre grandes riesgos, algo tiene que haber detrás. Cuando Sweet mencionó lo extraño del último párrafo, sobre que probablemente el escritor esté muerto cuando lo encuentren, y que el Autor, la figura discursiva, seguiría vigente por medio del discurso, una bandera roja se alzó en la mente del poni terrestre, aunque su racionalidad no pudo decodificar su significado. El concepto de desdoblamiento material/discursivo entre Escritor y Autor, explicó Archiver, puede ser considerado como otra pista sobre la identidad secreta de Ghost Letter, dejando otro hilo abierto al debate: ¿quién podría ser el verdadero autor del libro? Se pasaron un buen rato respondiendo a esa pregunta con la postulación de candidatos posibles, teniendo en cuenta algunas importantes suposiciones. Por ejemplo, si el autor decía conocer detalles del sistema de gobierno ecuestriano y de la forma de gobernar de las princesas, entonces debía ser alguien cercano a ellas, alguien con cierta jerarquía, incluso podía tratarse de un militar, ¿por qué no? Y si el autor era extranjero, de todas formas tendría que ser alguien con mucho contacto con las cúpulas de poder. Así, la lista preliminar incluía los primeros nombres que a los bibliotecarios se les vinieron enseguida a la cabeza:

-el Príncipe Shining Armor, Consorte de la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza en el Imperio de Cristal, ex Capitán de la Guardia Real y además hermano de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, lo que ya lo conectaba con dos princesas.

-el Príncipe Blueblood, nombrado sobrino de la Princesa Celestia en Canterlot, quien por defecto también podría estar cerca de la Princesa Luna. A pesar de su comportamiento aristocrático y un tanto afeminado, no convenía descartarlo aún.

-alguno de los capitanes de la Guardia Solar, la Guardia Lunar o la Guardia de Cristal.

-alguno de los líderes de otras especies, que cohabitan con los ponis, como los herméticos venados del Bosque Everfree, los yaks en el Norte, los changelings…

Y hubieran continuado de no ser porque el deber llamaba. Una fila de ponis aguardaba detrás del mostrador mientras ellos conversaban, y justo la directora Spokesmare no estaba para avisarles de ello. Lo bueno fue que entre esa larga fila se encontraba Choco Mint, y ya fuera casualidad o destino, quien la atendió nuevamente fue Archiver. Aunque no tuvo suficiente valor para hablar con franqueza, al menos pudo garabatear un mensaje en un papelito y deslizarlo dentro del libro solicitado por la poni, con suficiente disimulo para no ser visto por ella. Luego se arrepentiría cuando Choco Mint cruzara la puerta, pero ya era tarde. Sólo podía esperar a que la suerte estuviera a su favor.

El resto de la mañana pasó velozmente, Archiver se quedó pensando en que podía haber sido algo ridículo invitar a una poni a tomar un café mediante una esquela escrita a las apuradas. Quizá debió ser su ansiedad oculta por buscar otra compañía. De todas formas iría al café después del trabajo, en esto reflexionaba mientras se dirigía al restaurante "La Quinta Herradura", a cuatro cuadras de la Biblioteca, bien sobre la calle céntrica. A todo el mundo le daba curiosidad el nombre del local de comidas, no obstante esa rareza, la mayoría puntuaba muy positivamente su atención y servicio.

Al llegar, en una de las mesas del interior, lejos de las ventanas, ya se encontraba Gloomy Sonnet revisando el menú, más por pasar el rato que otra cosa. No costaba reconocerlo gracias a su pelaje ámbar, la crin de color naranja con algunos bucles marrones, y una inconfundible bufanda azul, que le daba un aire propio de poeta, entre melancólico y sensible. Sus ojos verdes enfocaron a Archiver cuando lo vio entrar, y éste notó que su amigo traía un ánimo distinto al estrechar sus cascos.

–¿Cómo has estado? Te veo bastante contento hoy.

–En efecto, me siento feliz de poder compartir algo contigo. Después de varias semanas en que he estado flojo de trabajo, he recibido un buena noticia. Hace unos días, me escribió una lectora, preguntándome si yo aceptaría corregir un libro que ella ha estado escribiendo con su hermana sobre la experiencia que tuvieron en un viaje.

–¿Un libro con experiencias de viaje? – preguntó Archiver, mientras echaba una ojeada al menú. Tenía hambre y ganas de comer algo abundante, aunque las opciones de platos no le convencían mucho.

–Algo así, ella no me dio muchos detalles en su carta… – Gloomy ya había decidido cuál plato pediría, una ensalada de verduras y una porción de berenjenas asadas, previamente había encargado un vino – pero dejó muy en claro que el relato de su experiencia de viaje merecía ser contado, porque hay una historia importante detrás de ello. Hay una verdad que ellas quieren comunicar, y les importa mucho cómo la comunicarán.

–Es decir, se preocupan por la forma, más que por el contenido. – dedujo el archivero, que resolvió pedir un estofado de verduras y hongos al ver al mozo acercarse. Ambos corceles hicieron su pedido y el mesero se retiró con elegancia – Por eso quiere que tú lo corrijas, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que ha hecho una buena elección.

–Sí, probablemente, – admitió el poni terrestre, con sincera modestia – ella me escribió a mí, dice en su carta, porque admira mi trabajo como crítico literario y porque confía en que puedo ayudarla, al menos con su parte.

–¿Con su parte?

–Así es – Gloomy se recostó sobre el asiento, se mojó los labios – como dijiste, ella y su hermana se preocupan por la forma de su relato; lamentablemente no se han puesto de acuerdo por un formato determinado, por eso decidieron que cada una contaría la historia desde su perspectiva, desde lo que cada una vio. Y cada una, entonces, podía elegir a quién pedir ayuda para corregir sus escritos.

–De modo que quedaría un testimonio desdoblado. Eso va a ser doble trabajo… pero supongo que, si se ejecuta bien, y si la historia es interesante, puede funcionar. Supongo que las dos hermanas en cuestión son gemelas, ¿verdad?

–Exactamente. Una es Pineseed, quien me escribió, y su hermana se llama Pitchpine, ella escribió a un famoso periodista de la ciudad.

–Con el trabajo que tienen los periodistas, dudo que reciba una respuesta. Por otro lado, parece un caso interesante.

"Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ahora todos deben estar ocupados con la historia de Ghost Letter y su libro" pensó Archiver, suponiendo que el periodista al que Pitchpine escribió debía ser Critic Journal.

Durante el almuerzo, Gloomy Sonnet le contó que debía reunirse con las gemelas y sus padres (porque aún eran menores de edad) a eso de las dos de la tarde en "La Casa de los Secretos", una cabaña turística ubicada a unos quince kilómetros, dentro del bosque que rodeaba el sur de Fillydelphia. Era una cabaña muy famosa por su increíble variedad de chucherías y objetos presuntamente "paranormales", "malditos" y cosas misteriosas por el estilo; su fama era alimentada además por las leyendas que circulaban acerca del bosque, por lo que recibía visitantes durante todo el año. Se podía llegar allí a través de un sendero de grava, en un carruaje alquilado, dijo el poeta. Con ese comentario, Archiver comprendió lo que dejaba entrever, y le preguntó si quería que lo acompañara. Ruborizándose levemente, tal vez por culpa del vino, cosecha Purple Grapes, Gloomy respondió que no era obligación, que si no se le complicaba para llegar a horario al trabajo, podía ir también. Por su expresión de sorpresa y alegría al recibir una contestación afirmativa, parecía que esperaba lo contrario.

Para salir con tiempo de sobra, apuraron un poco la comida, pagaron y se marcharon enseguida para contratar un coche de alquiler. En eso, el corcel literato aprovechó para preguntarle al bibliotecario sobre su vida y cómo le iba con sus proyectos. Omitiendo lo referido a la Quinta caja, Archiver le habló de su estornudo incidental con la limpieza de estantes, los preparativos para la conferencia del _Caleidoscopio_, el chisme sobre "La Supernova del Crepúsculo", de Ghost Letter, y la visita a la Biblioteca de Subtle Gossip, el periodista de la _Hooves_, en busca del mismo. También había estado Critic Journal, quien en cierta forma le llevaba ventaja al amarillista porque ya lo había conseguido, y antes de que Archiver lo dijera, Sonnet dedujo que Sweet Prose, la brillante hija del periodista, se puso por su cuenta con el estudio del libro. La conocía bien, porque la unicornio asistía al _Salón Literario_, y de seguro ella compartiría algo al respecto en el próximo taller. La forma en que hablaba de la joven bibliotecaria le hacía pensar a Archiver que tal vez le pasara algo… pero siempre bloqueaba esos pensamientos porque le parecían más propios de Catal Fast. Finalmente, le comentó de la tontería que había hecho para pedirle una cita a una poni que apenas vio dos veces. Hasta le ofreció unas chocomentas de su bolsa, y Gloomy aceptó una solo por cortesía.

El camino por el sendero forestal fue muy agradable, se notaba el buen mantenimiento que le daban. Con el leve movimiento de la carroza y la modorra que sigue a la panza llena, sumado a madrugar antes de lo previsto, Archiver lentamente cayó en un sueño profundo. Por una parte del trayecto, el escritor se lo quedó mirando, le pasó un casco por la crin con suavidad, y mantuvo la vista hacia adelante, a la espera de ver las primeras señales que indicaban la cercanía de "La Casa de los Secretos". A simple vista, parecía una cabaña de madera robusta, construida hacia una buena cantidad de años, pese a todo daba cuenta del buen mantenimiento que le daban sus dueños. Un enorme tótem se alzaba a unos pocos metros, marcando la entrada, y sobre la parte superior de la fachada se destacaba un gran cartel con el nombre del lugar. Una cerca de alambre delimitaba los dominios de la propiedad con los dominios del campo salvaje. Dado que ese era el horario de cierre, no había ponis por ningún lado.

Afuera, sentado en una mecedora, aguardaba un corcel terrestre, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, pelaje marrón y crin dorada, quien se levantó y se acercó a ellos ni bien los vio bajar del carruaje.

–Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Wencesford Pones… – se detuvo a mirar a los dos corceles, y preguntó, confundido, señalando a uno y a otro – ¿Gloomin Sonnet?

–Soy yo – contestó el poni de pelaje color ámbar, alzando su casco derecho – Gloomy Sonnet, es un gusto. Este es mi amigo Clear Archiver, solo viene de compañía, si no le molesta.

–Eh, no, no hay problema. Pasen, por aquí.

Con un galope de trancos largos, siguieron al señor Wencesford al interior de la cabaña por una puerta lateral, pues la principal se encontraba cerrada. Ingresaron a un recibidor modesto y acogedor, había un pasillo a la izquierda que conducía a la tienda, y una puerta a la derecha que daba acceso a la cocina y las otras habitaciones. Era la zona restringida, claro. Sin ofrecerles siquiera asiento, demostrando un carácter un tanto frío y hosco, Wencesford se dirigió a Gloomy Sonnet.

–Quisiera hablar algunas cosas con usted antes de que lleguen mi esposa y mis hijas; no es nada malo, sino que me siento en la obligación de explicarle de dónde viene todo este proyecto de Pitchpine y Pineseed. Espero que sepa comprenderme, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ellas, por eso le seré absolutamente sincero.

–Oh… está bien. Es la actitud que todo padre adoptaría con sus hijos.

–Su colega puede pasar a mirar la tienda, si quiere. Mi padre duerme siestas muy cortas así que ya debe andar por allí.

A pesar de no agradarle mucho la actitud del corcel de la cabaña, Archiver tomó el pasillo de la izquierda, sin saber si tampoco sería bien recibido allí. No sabía si el fundador de la cabaña, Stallford Pones, según le había dicho Gloomy, estaría de buen humor a esa hora del día. La estancia se hallaba en penumbras por la poca luz que se colaba por las cortinas, al menos permitía ver los obstáculos en el camino. Se trataba de una sala amplia, que ocupaba el aproximado a tres habitaciones, contenía gran cantidad de muebles y estanterías con los más raros objetos en exhibición. Cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de la imaginación de un poni, desde partes de cuerpo cercenadas o supuestas criaturas mitológicas embalsamadas (algunas de las cuales eran notorias falsificaciones), ornamentos y joyería encantada, piedras y cristales con propiedades inimaginables, fotografías realistas de presuntos seres de otro mundo, artefactos y cajas con símbolos desconocidos y cerraduras curiosas, etc. Sin embargo, de todo lo que había allí, Archiver se fijó en una pared determinada, donde colgaban algunas fotografías, que se diferenciaban de las que había visto antes porque mostraban a quienes debían ser la familia que administraba ese lugar. En una de las fotografías enmarcadas, una en blanco y negro captó su atención. En ella, dos ponis terrestres posaban, abrazados, delante de un bote con la inscripción _Ford-of-War_, por sus rasgos casi iguales debían ser gemelos. El que estaba a la derecha era más corpulento, sonreía con completa seguridad, mientras que el de la izquierda tenía un porte más serio, una sonrisa más reservada, y una expresión extraña en su mirada. No debían alcanzar los veinticinco años, más o menos. Debajo, en el marco, una plaqueta gastada permitía leer la siguiente inscripción: "_Stallford y Stratford Pones, Cazadores de Misterios_".

_Stratford Pones_.

Archiver reconoció ese nombre de inmediato. No podía caber duda… no después de haber visto, en un anaquel cerrado, tres cuadernos con una marca peculiar: un número por encima de una herradura, 1, 2 y 3. Los Diarios 1, 2 y 3, los que precedían al N° 4, el que se encontraba en la Quinta Caja.

"No puede ser…" susurró el bibliotecario para sí mismo, mientras su mente intentaba procesar todas las conexiones en ese momento, sin reparar en la figura acercándose por detrás.


	9. Ficha de Autor

**Ficha de Autor**

Con un grito ahogado, Archiver cayó al suelo hacia un costado al girar y toparse con la anciana figura de un corcel, de más o menos sesenta años, embutido en un traje negro y el cual se apoyaba en un bastón con una bola 8 en su punta. Detrás de unos cuadrados anteojos se divisaba una mirada de león, lo que le daba un aspecto muy animado a pesar de las profusas canas asomando debajo de su fez rojo, algo gastado. Su corpulencia desinflada indicaba el buen estado físico mantenido desde su juventud, pero también acusaba algunas marcas de su sedentarismo actual. No traía una expresión muy amigable, pero la cambió enseguida a una más afable cuando empezó a hablar.

–¡Bienvenido a "La Casa de los Secretos"... aunque todavía es muy temprano para visitarla! – exclamó el viejo, con una voz algo cascada y altisonante, ayudando al archivero a levantarse – Mi nombre es Stallford Pones, fundador y administrador de la cabaña. He salido de mi despacho al oír ruidos, creí que era una de esas molestas ratas, pero no me imaginé que me encontraría con un visitante tan temprano...

–Eh, lo siento, señor Pones, no quería irrumpir de esta manera en su negocio… Me llamo Clear Archiver, mucho gusto – ambos corceles estrecharon sus cascos – vengo de la Biblioteca de Fillydelphia, trabajo allí – Archiver no supo bien por qué dijo eso, quizá en un intento de amenizar el encuentro.

–Ah, usted viene de aquí nomás de la ciudad, ¿eh? Supongo que ya ha oído hablar de la Casa, y está interesado en recopilar algunas historias sobre los objetos que se exhiben, o sobre la misma cabaña. ¿Quiere una entrevista especial, y por eso se apareció tan temprano...? – de repente, el viejo pareció darse cuenta de algo y preguntó –¿Quién le abrió, mi hijo Wencesford?

–Sí, es que en realidad, yo estoy acompañando a mi amigo Gloomy Sonnet, está hablando con su hijo ahora, por el libro que quieren publicar sus nietas – respondió Archiver, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar.

El semblante de Stallford se oscureció, y éste miró hacia otro lado, hacia la puerta que conectaba con el recibidor. Parecía que ese tema tampoco era del agrado del abuelo de las gemelas. Éste permaneció en silencio unos segundos mientras reparaba en el rostro de Archiver y en el sitio donde estaba parado. Un tanto incómodo, el bibliotecario volvió a tomar la palabra.

–Me disculpo una vez más por haber irrumpido así, el señor Wencesford me dijo que podía pasar… ¿Son usted y su hermano los del retrato?

–Así es – contestó secamente el viejo Pones, tras detenerse unos segundos en la contemplación del cuadro – Mi hermano Stratford y yo somos hermanos gemelos, nos pasamos nuestra juventud yendo detrás de misterios, leyendas urbanas, fantasmas y casas embrujadas, todo tipo de cosas que no recibían explicación alguna. De nuestras aventuras siempre nos llevábamos algún recuerdo, fotografía, objeto, lo que fuera, y cada poni que nos preguntaba qué era, quedaba fascinado con la historia de cómo obtuvimos tal o cual chuchería. De ahí que tuve la idea de fundar "La Casa de los Secretos", al darme cuenta de la predisposición del público de pagar por ver y escuchar sobre los misterios más grandes de Equestria. Además, debo confesarlo, necesitábamos dinero, y yo estaba en planes de casarme, aunque no fuera por entero mi voluntad…

–Perdone que lo interrumpa, – Archiver señaló los cuadernos numerados del anaquel – ¿aquéllos son sus bitácoras de viaje? ¿Los escribieron su hermano y usted?

–¿Esos diarios? ...Todos los redactó Stratford, con una minuciosidad imperiosa por los detalles, creo que habría sido un perfecto "periodista de lo paranormal" si hubiera querido agarrar ese oficio. De hecho, mi nieta Pitchpine posee esa misma peculiaridad, a ella no se le escapa nada cuando relata algo, se mantiene fiel a la verdad o a lo que considera verdadero. Se la puede considerar una muchacha muy realista, a diferencia de Pineseed, que es más imaginativa, más sentimental.

–Oh, ya veo. ¿La numeración responde a algún criterio en particular?

–No, simplemente a que cuando se le acababan las hojas de uno, empezaba otro.

Hubo otra pausa después de esa respuesta, la cual sonaba tan simple que parecía estar disfrazando una mentira. Si antes o durante la charla, Stallford observaba con suspicacia al visitante, a partir de ese momento, el semental sesentón le clavó la mirada fijamente, como si pretendiera atravesar una barrera invisible y escudriñar en los pensamientos de Archiver.

–¿Qué quieres saber sobre mi hermano? –le preguntó finalmente – No, mejor dicho, ¿qué sabes sobre Stratford Pones?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del interpelado, sin entender por qué, como si se encontrara sentado ante un juez, listo para rendir cuentas por un crimen. Una sensación extraña le picaba en la nuca, intensificando su incomodidad. No sabía qué contestar ante la acertada dupla de interrogaciones, no podía quedarse callado pero tampoco podía revelar lo que sabía, todavía no. Por primera vez, Archiver comenzó a entender algo que luego se le presentaría con más nitidez. Aún sin decidirse a decir la verdad, ensayó una respuesta improvisada.

–No es mucho lo que sé, pero quisiera saber más, porque estoy pensando en escribir algo sobre la historia de su hermano, a raíz de lo que he visto y oído.

El filo de la mirada de Stallford Pones no se aplacó ni un milímetro.

–Suena a que me estás ocultando algo, muchacho, – el paso del trato formal al informal, así como la cercanía que iba estableciendo Stallford con cada paso hacia adelante que daba, contribuían a aumentar la presión sobre Archiver – no me parece casualidad que te hayas acercado justamente a esta parte de la cabaña, cuando la mayoría de los ponis que vienen aquí, siempre se detiene ante otras cosas, y además puedo adivinar que esa curiosidad tuya sobre Stratford no es la curiosidad común.

–Eh, pues…

–Mira, voy a serte sincero. Yo tengo una peculiaridad: la de distinguir lo que esconden los ponis con tan sólo examinar sus rostros, sus formas de actuar, la forma en que se mueven. Así fue que he logrado reflotar este negocio. – explicó el dueño de la cabaña, con un tono tranquilo – Puedo ver también que tienes motivos para reservarte la verdad, así que propongo lo siguiente: cada uno dará una parte de información, a cambio de que el otro haga lo mismo, ¿qué te parece? – en ese momento se notaba claramente la faceta de negociante que poseía Stallford.

–Bueno, como le dije, no no tengo mucha información, pero si me promete que esto no saldrá de aquí, se lo diré.

–De acuerdo. Empieza tú, entonces.

–Verá… hace un par de días, dentro de un envío de libros que recibió la Biblioteca donde trabajo, encontré uno muy raro. No lo leí, pero al mirar la primera página, supe que no era un libro, sino un diario o registro personal. En su tapa, había un número 4 estampado dentro de una herradura.

Archiver se quedó callado, para dar a entender a Stallford que le tocaba el turno. El señor Pones tosió un poco, y procedió a relatar la historia de su nacimiento conjunto con el de su gemelo. Resulta que, más de sesenta años atrás, y en una locación más apartada de la actual, en una humilde casa, una partera asistía a una madre dando a luz. Por el tamaño de su vientre, se esperaba a dos bebés, sin embargo, el primero salió sin llanto, sin ninguna señal de vida aparente. Fue un golpe de angustia para la madre, pero dada la urgencia del alumbramiento del segundo hijo, sobre el cual recaerían las esperanzas de vida, tuvieron que dejar al primogénito momentáneamente sobre una delicada pila de trapos. El segundo nació, tras pequeñas dificultades, con éxito. El milagro ocurrió gracias a una idea de la madre, apenada por la triste suerte de su primer pequeño, de colocar al otro a su lado, a modo de despedida, antes de iniciar los preparativos para despedirlo de su corta estancia fuera del vientre materno. Al acostar, entonces, a un bebé al lado del otro, el que creían muerto prorrumpió en llanto, motivado por la cercanía de su hermano. Fue todo un acontecimiento para la familia, y la partera, asombrada, exclamó la verdad que acompañaría al bebé re-nacido por el resto de su vida: "Este niño será muy especial, ha visto el reino de los muertos".

–Y no se equivocó. Fue como si la Muerte, si la podemos imaginar como un ente único e inefable, se hubiera arrepentido de tomar tan pronto el alma de Stratford y lo hubiese devuelto, conmovida por la soledad a la que iba a condenarme desde bebé.

–Es una historia asombrosa, señor Pones. Conozco pocos casos como ése, aunque parece haber algo de cierto en que las alteraciones en el embarazo o en el parto suelen determinar características especiales en los ponis, o incluso en otras criaturas. Cuando vi el nombre de Stratford Pones en el diario, sentí que había algo especial allí, al igual que los otros libros con los que había llegado.

–¿Qué tenían de especiales esos libros?

–Una marca de pertenencia. Esos libros… provenían de Red Hollows, ese cuarto diario escrito por su hermano, estaba allá.

Con la mención de Red Hollows, Stallford se enderezó de repente y abrió grandes los ojos, pasando a mascullar algo entre dientes. Archiver no pudo entender lo que dijo porque oyeron voces que provenían del salón contiguo, donde habían quedado conversando Gloomy Sonnet y Wencesford, seguramente había llegado la esposa de éste con sus hijas gemelas, Pitchpine y Pineseed. Aquella próxima irrupción motivó al corcel entrado en años a completar rápidamente su historia, sin importar ya su trato.

–Mi hermano era especial, sí. Podía ver espíritus, almas, seres, cosas que no estaban allí, que nadie podía más podía percibir. Ni siquiera yo, aunque sí presentía lo que no andaba bien en el aire. Esa peculiaridad lo llevó a interesarse demasiado por lo sobrenatural y lo paranormal, queriendo encontrar la respuesta a su anomalía, y yo lo acompañé porque hacíamos todo juntos, porque éramos gemelos y estábamos unidos por una fuerza superior… pero esa unión no duró para siempre. A mí me tocó sentar cabeza, hacerme cargo de una familia y de un trabajo, pero Stratford siguió viajando, siguió indagando, y por mucho que intenté disuadirlo de dejar toda esa mierda, aceptar vivir con su visión especial y buscar una yegua que lo amara, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, cada vez que andaba de visita por aquí, de convencerlo de quedarse con nosotros, no… volvía a marcharse. Yo tenía miedo de que ese camino lo llevara a un destino fatal, rogaba equivocarme pero desgraciadamente tuve razón… hace dos años, la última vez que lo vi, dijo que había sido contratado por los Duques de Vermilion para trabajar en su castillo de Red Hollows, supuestamente investigando eventos raros. Al principio, nos manteníamos bien en contacto, pero luego no tuve más noticias de él. Y hace un año, mis nietas empezaron a insistir en viajar a Red Hollows para averiguar qué había pasado con Stratford, porque Pineseed decía que lo había visto en sueños, que debíamos ir allá porque algo terrible había ocurrido. Y yo les hice caso… les hice caso, porque también quería saber… pero si alguien me hubiera advertido lo que era ese infame castillo en ruinas, definitivamente me hubiera opuesto...

Aquellas palabras, Stallford las soltó de un tirón, como si nunca antes hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Archiver pensó que continuaría, pero al contrario, Stallford se repuso de su impulso confesional y marchó hacia la puerta que salía al living para encontrarse con su familia, y al poni terrestre no le quedó de otra que seguirlo, profundamente marcado por ese acelerado testimonio.

* * *

–Queremos contar lo que vimos en Red Hollows para hablar por los que no pudieron, por los que sufrieron muchas crueldades allí y nadie quedó para testimoniar de ese horror.

Quien explicaba esto era Pineseed, la gemela sensible, alegre y bondadosa, quien vestía una playera celeste con un estampado de plumas blancas en ella, un par de aretes en las orejas y una cinta color rosa sujetando su crin en una coleta. Además llevaba frenillos, por lo que cuando hablaba, de su boca emitía pequeños destellos por los rayos de sol filtrados entre la sombra del gran árbol bajo el cual se guarecían ella y los demás presentes, acomodados ante una mesa de jardín. Era una pegaso por herencia de su madre, que pertenecía a esta raza de poni.

–Es imposible para nosotras reconstruir la historia de cada uno de los ponis del pueblo y de los que están enterrados sin nombre en los baldíos cerca del castillo. Pero esperamos que al menos, lo poco que nosotras pudimos recopilar de nuestro viaje hacia allá, pueda servir de impulso inicial para que se siga investigando el caso y para que se construya la memoria de las víctimas.

Aquí tomaba la palabra Pitchpine, que compartía con su hermana el color amarillo suave del pelaje, la crin marrón claro, y los ojos celestes, aunque ella era una poni terrestre. Lo que la diferenciaba era lo corto de su melena, una bandana azul que retenía su flequillo, y un chaleco verde. Su tono de voz era apenas más grave que el de su hermana, y tenía un carácter mucho más serio. En ambas se evidenciaban los rasgos más típicos de la adolescencia, aunque se notaba mucho que Pineseed iba a ser la gemela más popular, o por lo menos la más sociable.

La reunión se llevaba a cabo alrededor de una mesa de madera, como las de picnic, sobre la cual reposaba una jarra de limonada fresca y algunos vasos, por otro lado, las carpetas con las fotos del viaje, manuscritos y el primer borrador mecanografiado del futuro libro. Se encontraban presentes, además de las gemelas, su padre Wencesford, su madre, y Gloomy Sonnet, acompañado de Archiver. El señor Stallford se había retirado nuevamente a su oficina, aunque le había susurrado aparte algo al bibliotecario, antes de que éste saliera con los demás: "_Vea si puede traerme el diario de mi hermano, se lo agradecería mucho"_.

Las dos jovencitas se turnaron para realizar un breve resumen de su experiencia, y así poner en contexto al escritor, en cuya mente aún resonaban las exigencias y recomendaciones de Wencesford. No creía poder convencer a las niñas de cambiar la estructura y el contenido de su relato, y omitir varios detalles así como dejar de lado completamente las fotografías, pues las veía muy seguras de lo que querían hacer. Lo que le parecía increíblemente llamativo era el impulso de construir sentido sobre el horror que otros padecieron, y el cual su tío podría haber sufrido también, aunque no encontraron evidencias de ello.

–Hace un par de años, nuestro tío abuelo Stratford Pones nos dijo que se instalaría en el castillo de Red Hollows para investigar sucesos paranormales, por pedido de los mismos duques que gobernaban ese lugar. – continuó Pitchpine – Tenemos aquí las pocas cartas que nos envió, durante unos pocos meses, hasta que dejó de escribirnos...

–En ellas decía que el lugar era bonito, hablaba mucho de las plantaciones de frambuesas, arándanos, moras, y otros frutos rojos, decía que todos en el castillo eran amables y que el ambiente tendía a ser bastante húmedo. Eso nos resultaba un poco raro, porque el tío Stratford no solía enfocarse mucho en ese tipo de descripciones cuando nos escribía durante sus viajes, pero aquí no nos comentaba mucho, casi nada – agregó Pineseed.

–Era muy probable que le miraran la correspondencia, es decir, que alguien interceptaba sus cartas y las leía antes de que fueran enviadas. Ese fue el primer indicio de que algo no andaba bien, pero no nos dimos cuenta enseguida. Lo entendimos cuando llegamos al pueblo y nos encontramos con uno de los únicos y últimos pobladores, un viejo labrador. Él nos dijo que los Duques Vermilion ejercían demasiada vigilancia alrededor de Red Hollows y sus dominios, controlaban lo que se decía y lo que se hacía, hasta lo que se pensaba, y además sus soldados siempre estaban rondando.

–¿Soldados? – preguntó Archiver.

–¡Más bien matones! – exclamó Pineseed con indignación – Los duques eran muy autoritarios y crueles, todo lo contrario a las princesas de Equestria, tenían a todo poni aterrado de decir o hacer algo contra ellos porque enseguida los mandaban a secuestrar y los torturaban. Mantenían a todo el pueblo aislado de lo que ocurría en Equestria, y no permitían que nadie viajara lejos al exterior, además de que secuestraban seres de otras especies y los traían en la madrugada, en carretas completamente cerradas. Y esto era así desde hace mucho, hasta que por fin todos los ponis se rebelaron y los echaron de allí. Ahora viven mejor… los pocos que se quedaron – el ímpetu de la poni se desinfló de pronto al recordar la tristeza y el dolor que había percibido en cada cosa de Red Hollows, y en el mismo labrador que les contaba la historia de la rebelión – muchos murieron ese día, otros se fueron o desaparecieron.

–Nos dijeron que sólo dos miembros de la familia, los dos hijos mayores, consiguieron escapar de la matanza, y se mudaron a otra ciudad, se fueron hacia el mar… hoy nadie va al Castillo de los Vermilion, está completamente abandonado, – prosiguió Pitchpine – pero al parecer, ellos todavía mandan sirvientes a retirar objetos de valor que no pudieron llevarse. Por eso, el obrero nos advirtió que fuéramos con cuidado – a continuación, desplegó un rudimentario plano de la propiedad, hecho a casco por ella misma, al parecer – Cuando nosotros estuvimos allí, vimos que, por ejemplo, había una biblioteca que estaba completamente vacía, pero por otro lado, había un salón cercano, que contenía varios retratos de la familia de generación en generación, y se encontraban casi intactos, al menos a los que no alcanzó el fuego. Tomamos algunas fotos de esos retratos, una de esas es de la familia actual, aunque no se ven muy bien… – la joven poni les extendió el sobre con las fotografías, Archiver lo tomó ante la indecisión de Gloomy, dominado por una impetuosa ansiedad.

Ciertamente, la calidad de las tomas no era muy buena, fuera por la falta de luz, la poca precisión en el enfoque o problemas en el proceso de revelado. No obstante, algo podía llegar a verse. Entre las más legibles había dos, en una de ellas, se podía observar a una familia de cinco integrantes. Archiver la escudriñó con detenimiento, estaban los padres en el centro, y sus tres hijos alrededor, de mayor a menor en sentido de izquierda a derecha. Miró a cada poni, sus expresiones y la pose de sus cuerpos. Notó algo en el menor de los hermanos, aunque no pareciera haber diferencia entre los tres potrillos, pero Archiver no podía dejar de observar al tercero, como si éste portara un enigma a ser resuelto. Estuvo tentado de preguntar qué fue del tercero durante la refriega.

–Eso no es nada, comparado a lo que son los sótanos – repuso Pineseed, señalando al plano con una cara de disgusto – el Castillo es realmente grande, tiene tres pisos y un subsuelo. En el tercer piso estaban los dormitorios, en el segundo tenían la biblioteca, el salón de baile, ese salón de los retratos, y abajo se ubicaban la cocina, el living, toda la zona de servicio… pero lo realmente aterrador es el subsuelo. – la pegaso se abrazó al sentir un escalofrío terrible por los recuerdos que la abrumaban – Es un laberinto de cuartos oscuros, apestosos, húmedos y empapados de olor a muerte, donde se hacían quién sabe qué clase de experimentos… hasta tenían una morgue. Estaban semi vacíos, porque sólo quedaban muebles rotos, frascos quebrados y basura, ni siquiera las ratas querían andar por allí.

–¿Y ustedes se recorrieron todo el castillo? – Gloomy no podía creer que aquella familia hubiera resistido tanto tiempo dentro de una propiedad arrasada por la desgracia.

–Casi obligadamente – intervino Wencesford – Pineseed se perdió, y el resto nos acabamos perdiendo por encontrarla.

–¡Yo no me perdí, papá! ¡Fueron los espíritus del castillo, ellos me engañaron, y empezaron a separarnos! Querían retrasarnos hasta que llegara la noche, hacernos perder la cabeza…

–Eso no lo sabemos con certeza, puede haber sido una alucinación, el aire allá no es tan limpio como el de aquí.

–No empieces con eso, papá, – lo interrumpió Pitchpine, con calma – ya hablamos de esto, tú no viste lo que nosotras vimos.

Allí se presentaba uno de los puntos de discordancia en la familia: quién había visto qué, y cómo lo interpretaba cada uno. Wencesford era un escéptico, poni de números, sin nada peculiar, se había graduado como Profesor de Matemáticas y Física. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con cosas totalmente comprobables, confiando en la lógica y la razón. El hecho de que no tuviera nada de peculiar y de que desde pequeño no mostrara mucho interés en las anécdotas de Stratford que cada tanto aparecía de visita, con lo cual seguiría una vida normal, había aliviado a Stallford al tener por seguro que su hijo no tomaría el mismo camino que su hermano. La cosa cambió con las gemelas, porque ellas sí nacieron con una predisposición especial por lo raro y lo misterioso, a pesar de no presentarse complicaciones en el parto. El abuelo Stallford entendió que el misterio era cosa de familia, y si bien no impidió que sus nietas admiraran a Stratford, después de la jornada en Red Hollows no pensaba permitir que se adentraran en esa senda. Les hizo jurar que jamás volverían allí.

–Es como el cuento "El Palacio Bermellón", de Hoofar Ponecraft – comentó Archiver – ...con la diferencia de que ustedes pudieron salir con sus almas intactas.

–¿Usted también lo leyó? – preguntó Pitchpine, asombrada – ¡Es eso mismo! ¡Ponecraft estaba haciendo una alegoría de los Duques de Vermilion con ese cuento! ¿Cómo nadie se pudo dar cuenta antes? Ponecraft sabía lo que ocurría allí, quizá estaba emparentado con ellos o tenían algún contacto, y tal vez quería contarle a alguien sobre ello, por eso lo tradujo en su literatura.

–Ponecraft es un maestro de la alegoría y los códigos cifrados, – comentó Gloomy, que se había mantenido callado durante un buen rato, hojeando el borrador de las gemelas – y me atrevo a afirmar que no lo hacía por simple gusto al arte, sino que plantaba enigmas para ser encontrados por los lectores. Y quizá, también, que utilizaba esos procedimientos para protegerse… – dicho esto, se enderezó y miró con seriedad a las gemelas – Ustedes lo dijeron, hay herederos vivos de los duques, y por lo general, a los ponis de alta alcurnia no les gusta que se los difame, que se hable de sus secretos, por lo tanto, harán todo lo posible para callar las voces de la verdad. Debo admitirlo, lo poco que he leído me tiene muy interesado, cada una, con su estilo, consigue capturarme en diferentes facetas, quiero saber qué pasó con Stratford Pones y al mismo tiempo, siento mucha lástima por las víctimas de Red Hollows. No dudo que este libro podría producir un impacto grande en Equestria, pero si llega a cascos de los herederos, éstos podrían tomar represalias contra ustedes o alguien de su familia.

–¡Eso es lo que Wences y yo hemos tratado de hacerles entender! – exclamó la madre.

–Déjeme terminar, madame – el tono amable y la mirada dulce del corcel aplacaron a la yegua – Yo creo que su historia podría publicarse bajo una forma de ficción, utilizando anagramas, códigos y paráfrasis, reescribiéndola con la misma estructura, pero sin descartar la versión original. Siempre habrá alguien que se interese por descifrar el código. El enigma de la desaparición de Stratford Pones es un gancho muy fuerte para cualquiera, y aunque no he llegado a leer esa parte, quisiera saber… ¿hallaron finalmente algún indicio de su destino?

Aquella pregunta instaló un profundo silencio en la familia Pones. En las miradas de Wencesford, Pitchpine y Pineseed se denotaba tristeza y confusión, recordando el episodio que cerró la tétrica exploración del Castillo de los Vermilion por parte de los familiares del investigador desaparecido. Ni Gloomy Sonnet ni Archiver dijeron nada, el primero, esperando pacientemente la respuesta, el segundo, intentando procesar la información que estaba recibiendo, sin poder dejar de mirar el plano del castillo y las demás fotos, grabándose cada imagen en la mente. También, pensando en De-Cryptor y en los códigos, pensando en la posibilidad de ponerlo en contacto con esta familia.

Fue Pitchpine quien se animó a romper el silencio.

–Esto está mejor relatado en el borrador, pero se lo contaré de todas formas… Estuvimos hasta la medianoche en el castillo. Cuando nos separamos sin querer, el abuelo Stallford y yo recorrimos el segundo piso, mirando una por una las habitaciones. Encontramos un cuarto que parecía haber sido ocupado por el tío Stratford, lo revisamos a fondo pero sólo había una chaqueta que pudo haberle pertenecido, y unos papeles sucios. Nada más. Afuera llovía mucho, las tormentas eran frecuentes. Por las ventanas apenas se alcanzaba a ver los campos de fresas al oeste, entre los que se habían formado profundos y peligrosos lodazales. El abuelo y yo decidimos ir a buscar a Pineseed y a papá, íbamos a oscuras porque no había nada con qué iluminarse, ni una sola vela, y para colmo, la tormenta se ponía cada vez más feroz. Cuando llegamos a la planta baja, por una escalera del ala oeste, caminamos hasta una habitación con un gran ventanal y puertas que daban al exterior. A veces se iluminaba con los relámpagos. En ese momento, el abuelo dijo que necesitaba salir y se puso a aporrear las puertas con insistencia. Yo no entendía lo que le pasaba, yo sólo quería continuar, pero él no me escuchaba… no estoy segura de lo que ocurrió después, sólo sé que hubo un estruendo de vidrios rotos, yo caí hacia atrás y me golpeé la cabeza. Cuando volví en mí, estaba sola, tenía la sensación de que algo se acercaba a mí, algo no amigable, y empecé a tener muchísimo miedo. Lo admito. Pensé que podía ser uno de los dueños de la casa… vi las ventanas rotas, tardé en hacerme a la idea de que el abuelo se había ido por allí. No lo dudé ni un segundo y salí. Corrí por los patios, mojada entera y gritando el nombre del abuelo, y después los de mi papá y mi hermana, de cualquiera que viniera a buscarme. Nadie me respondía, no podía ver nada y me sentía completamente sola, así que me quedé debajo de una glorieta, hasta que me encontraron.

–Pineseed y yo andábamos en el segundo piso cuando de repente una parte del suelo cedió debajo de ella, y cayó. – continuó Wencesford – Le grité que me esperara, me aseguré de que podía oírme bajé tan rápido como pude. No sé cómo diablos acabó en los sótanos, pero tuve que meterme en ese laberinto hediondo para rescatar a mi hija. Cuando la hallé, hecha un ovillo en un rincón, pudo volver en sí y nos largamos enseguida, porque parecía que en cualquier momento saldría un monstruo de la oscuridad para devorarnos. Al final, nos topamos con un atajo hacia el exterior, la lluvia no era un elemento favorable pero estar afuera era mil veces mejor que estar adentro. Oímos a lo lejos los gritos de Pitchpine, y los seguimos.

–Fue ahí cuando apareció la luz, – siguió Pineseed – era una luz chiquitita y celeste, daba vueltas y vueltas sin que la lluvia le afectara. Estábamos tan felices de habernos reunido que no la habíamos notado. Cuando la vi, no sé por qué pero entendí que nos quería guiar hacia algo, entonces me acerqué y la lucecita se movió. No dudé en seguirla, nos condujo al límite del jardín con el campo abierto, que ya estaba todo anegado por la constante caída de agua… ahí vimos al abuelo Stallford, tendido, parecía llorar porque su rostro lo demostraba. Por lo sucio y embarrado que estaba, daba la idea de que se había metido en la ciénaga. Lo más asombroso no es sólo que había salido con vida, sino que había una dama flotante encima suyo, como custodiándolo.

–¿Una dama flotante? ¿Algo así como el fantasma de una yegua? – preguntó Gloomy, confundido por el giro que había tomado el relato.

–Era una dama hermosa, tenía un velo celeste que le cubría la cara y vestía una túnica blanca, translúcida, su ropa flameaba como las melenas de las princesas Celestia y Luna, quizá tal vez ella era una especie de princesa o yegua especial, – respondió Pineseed – acariciaba la cabeza del abuelo como si consolara a un potrillo. Estoy casi segura de que ella lo salvó, no sé cómo, pero pude sentir el poder que emanaba. Te hacía sentir… tranquilidad, y paz.

–Es difícil de explicar… yo también la vi – admitió Pitchpine – desapareció cuando nos acercamos al abuelo, él por suerte estaba bien, se alegró tanto de vernos que hasta nos envolvió en un abrazo, y eso que no es de mucho mostrar afecto. Mientras tratábamos de hallar una salida, le preguntamos al abuelo cien veces qué le había pasado, pero nunca nos quiso responder nada concreto. Lo único que repetía era "_no está muerto ni está vivo, está desaparecido_". Después comprendimos a qué se refería… el tío Stratford no estaba allí.

Aquella afirmación resultaba muy confusa para los dos corceles, quienes esperaban alguna otra aclaración, que la jovencita nunca dio.

–Vaya… ¿cómo hallaron la salida? – preguntó Gloomy.

–Gracias a la dama celestina, ella envió unas esferas de luz que nos guiaron incluso hasta cuando salimos de las inmediaciones del castillo. – respondió Pineseed – Ojalá supiéramos si el tío Stratford escribió otro diario mientras estaba allí, seguro habría hablado de ella…

* * *

De nuevo en la ciudad, Gloomy Sonnet se despedía de Archiver en la puerta de su casa. Durante el trayecto de regreso no habían charlado en absoluto sobre lo acontecido en el último par de horas, y el poeta, interpretando el silencio de su amigo como señal de fastidio porque la reunión se había demorado más de lo previsto, se ofreció a pagar el transporte hasta la biblioteca, tras reiteradas disculpas. Archiver fue gentil y le dijo que no había problema, que lo alcanzaran hasta su casa nada más. Le explicó que no estaba enojado ni nada, sino que aquella visita le había dado mucho en qué pensar, le agradeció por invitarlo a ir, y antes de que Gloomy Sonnet se marchara, le dio el contacto de Cryptogram Decryptor, en Vanhoover.

–Que venga y lea el borrador, te va a ayudar a convertirlo en una historia críptica, porque Wencesford no se equivoca en su percepción… dile a Cryptogram que vas de parte mía, él va entender el resto.

* * *

Por si alguien se quedó con la duda, sí, en este capítulo hay una gran referencia a los personajes de Gravity Falls, es mi forma de homenajear a una de las mejores series de la década. Tomé prestado el concepto de los diarios, aunque modifiqué la estructura familiar de los Pines/Pones, en primer lugar para que no se vea como un plagio, y en segundo lugar, porque esa estructura me era más funcional para este fic.

También, el apellido Pones es una referencia a Aitana Pones, protagonista de "La guerra en las sombras", de Volgrand, fic altamente recomendable por su nivel de acción, misterio, conspiraciones y batallas trémulas.

Siento que el capítulo se haya enfocado mucho en la historia de las gemelas Pones, pero en el próximo avanzaremos más sobre la investigación de Sweet Prose, y vamos a descubrir que todo está conectado de alguna forma...


	10. Correlatividades

**Correlatividades**

Al mediodía, Sweet Prose insistió en invitar a almorzar a Catal Fast, y ya de paso quedarse a continuar con la lectura de la Supernova, pese a que daba más para dormir la siesta, teniendo en cuenta la trasnochada del día anterior. Aquella situación puso a prueba la lealtad de Catal, pues lo que quería su compañera no era algo urgente ni tampoco relacionado al trabajo, sino más bien un proyecto personal. Luego pensó en Subtle Gossip y en la posibilidad de presumirle en la cara que ella sí había llegado al libro, ahí encontró una motivación mayor que la simple curiosidad, la cual seguía creciendo. Lo sabroso del chisme era saber qué escribía Ghost Letter sobre las princesas, además de averiguar quién demonios era. La única condición que puso Catal fue que, si ella se dormía, que no la despertara, y a Sweet le pareció justo.

–¡Muchas gracias, Catal, prometo que te lo compensaré! – exclamó la unicornio.

–Hay una disco nueva a la que hace varias semanas quiero ir, ¿sabes? Pero me da paja ir sola, si tienes este fin de semana libre...

–Te acompañaré siempre y cuando nos mantengamos juntas, y no pretendas engancharme con ningún corcel así de la nada, ¿de acuerdo?

–Está bien, de acuerdo.

De camino a casa, pasaron por el mercado para comprar algunas verduras y así colaborar con la cocina. Sweet Prose siempre hacía eso cada vez que llevaba a alguien a comer a su casa sin previo aviso. Por suerte su madre no tenía problema con eso, simplemente le pedía algo de ayuda.

A Catal le encantaba ir a almorzar con los padres de Prose, era un ambiente más distendido que en lo de su propia madre. La conocían desde hacía años y a veces daba la impresión de que era una hija más, incluso ella se sentía una hija más. Admiraba a su amiga por el padre que tenía, porque el señor Journal poseía las características que ella hubiera deseado en un padre: atención, preocupación por el desarrollo ponisonal de su hija, respeto, interés… algo que la poni terrestre no había conocido. Nunca hablaba de ese tema con nadie, prefería guardárselo pues creía que otros ponis no podrían entenderlo, por lo general casi todos tenían a sus padres juntos. Aquella ausencia sufrida en silencio era lo único que la unía con su madre, por muy pesada que fuera.

Otro detalle que la catalogadora amaba era el increíble casco de la madre de Sweet para convertir un montón de verduras insulsas en un platillo espectacular. En esa ocasión, preparó unas exquisitas milanesas de berenjena con puré mixto de calabaza y papa, a pesar de lo común del menú, éste poseía un toque especial, algo que lo diferenciaba de los sabores simples. Para cualquier poni, la comida de mamá es sagrada, el caso de Catal Fast era una excepción.

Después de comer, las jóvenes yeguas se encargaron de levantar la mesa y lavar la vajilla para dejarla escurrir y luego secarla. Mientras tanto, ponían agua para el té y conversaban bajito, respetando el silencio obligatorio del horario de siesta. Una vez que la mesada quedó vacía y reluciente, colocaron las humeantes tazas de té en una bandeja y se retiraron a la habitación de Sweet, un cuarto acogedor con una gran ventana que daba hacia el patio. Las cortinas color crema combinaban con la pulcritud de las paredes blancas. El mobiliario se componía de una cama de roble, un escritorio de estilo antiguo, un sillón con diseño ergonómico, dos estanterías rebosantes de libros, dossieres y cajas, y un ancho ropero de dos puertas. Sweet prefirió dejarle el sillón a su invitada, aunque ésta insistió en que lo usara ella para que pudiera leer más cómoda.

* * *

_**Mitos fundacionales, paternalismo y próceres**_

**Toda Nación posee sus mitos fundacionales, los cuales son relatos de hechos pasados, llevados a cabo por personajes de gran envergadura. Éstos se ubican en el umbral de lo histórico y de lo mítico para ser establecidos y convencionalizados, por los grupos de poder y la sociedad, como el origen de los valores que permitieron a los primeros pobladores de un territorio sentar la bases de la futura nación. El sustento de los mitos fundacionales son tanto la tradición oral como los documentos escritos que se hayan podido conservar de esa época, los cuales son procesados e interpretados por historiadores, sacerdotes o aquellos intelectuales autorizados, quienes utilizan esas fuentes para montar tales hechos en un pedestal incuestionable. Luego, a través de las instituciones autorizadas, como la familia y la escuela, con la influencia sobre las nuevas generaciones se da el proceso de legitimación necesario para mantener el status quo generado. **

**Pensando en **_**el **_**mito fundacional de Equestria, génesis de la llamada Celebración de los Corazones Cálidos o de Calor del Hogar (evento que contribuye al refuerzo de su legitimación, lo dicho anteriormente), uno se puede preguntar, en otro plano de pensamiento, cómo es posible que el aislamiento forzado, las disidencias raciales y la congelación produjeran el concepto de "amistad", que actualmente rige con toda su fuerza en la figura de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, figura bastante destacable de nuestro presente pero cuya ideología podría traer efectos complicados a futuro, y ya veremos por qué. **

**Repasando el cuento por todos conocido, la fundación de Equestria se da dentro de lo que, en la historia de otras culturas, fue la **_**Gran Helada**_**, una era donde la faz de la tierra se cubrió de nieve y hielo en casi su totalidad, antes de que las fuerzas gélidas eligieran el Norte como su principal bastión. Lo único que unía a las tres razas principales de ponis, véase unicornios, pegasos y terrestres, era un acuerdo explícito de servicios, sostenido y organizado en una pirámide desigual: abajo, en la base, los ponis terrestres producían la comida; en la franja del medio, los pegasos manejaban el clima y ofrecían protección militar; y en la cúspide, los unicornios custodiaban la magia y movían los astros. Esta jerarquía se vio sacudida con la llegada del prolongado invierno -por obra supuestamente de los "windigos"-, la escasez de comida y las desavenencias entre los líderes, porque la colaboración y la cooperación genuinas nunca estuvieron en sus sistemas de valores, lo que en otros contextos habría llevado a la casi extinción de la especie. Los nombres de la Canciller Pudding Head, del Comandante Hurricane y de la Princesa Platinum hubieran pasado a la historia como los últimos gobernantes de los ponis, de no ser por sus segundos, la secretaria Smart Cookie, el soldado Pansy y la consejera Clover la Sabia, que compartieron sus buenos sentimientos y lograron espantar a los espíritus invernales. Con su voluntad positiva y sus canciones, lograron descongelar los corazones y los cuerpos de sus superiores, iniciando así el camino a la integración racial y a la fundación del reino de Equestria, instalando ya el ritual festivo del invierno al mismo tiempo que descubrían que la unión hace la fuerza. **

**Lo que nadie aborda de los mitos fundacionales son sus puntos dudosos o ambigüedades, aquello que no fue tenido en cuenta porque se perdieron detalles en la transmisión oral o les pareció natural en ese tiempo pero que hoy, bajo una perspectiva revisionista, nos resulta bastante discutible. Podrían formularse preguntas como ¿realmente los líderes de las tres tribus pudieron realizar semejante viaje sólo en compañía de sus subordinados? ¿no sería lógico que los acompañaran sus pueblos también? ¿puede ser que los Windigos no fueran más que una interpretación alegórica del odio y la desconfianza de los ponis en vez de una explicación de la Gran Helada? ¿Cómo lograron los líderes regresar y convencer a las tribus de mudarse a la nueva tierra, venciendo las viejas rencillas entre cada raza? ¿Todos los unicornios, todos los pegasos y todos los ponis terrestres accedieron de buena gana a mudarse? ¿Qué fue de la tierra que ellos abandonaron? Abordando precisiones, los antiguos asentamientos poni quedaban al Oeste, y el éxodo se efectuó hacia el Este. Puedo decir que el Oeste no permaneció completamente despoblado después de esto, gracias a los instintos de supervivencia de quienes se quedaron y a que la Gran Helada comenzó a retirarse pronto. Nadie va mucho allá, pero de todas formas, una civilización comenzó a crecer de igual forma que en la Equestria del Este…**

* * *

–¡Espérame ahí un cachito! – exclamó Catal de repente, incrédula por lo que venía escuchando – Entiendo eso que dice de los mitos de fundación y tal, pero ¿a qué se refiere con que al parecer hay otra Equestria en el oeste? ¿Está insinuando que hubo ponis tercos que prefirieron morir de frío en vez de marcharse con las otras tribus a un sitio mejor?

–No estoy segura, puede ser porque quizá la nieve se empezó a retirar y no vieron motivos para irse… las migraciones suelen ser complicadas, pues a pesar de la mala situación, siempre habrá alguien que se resista a abandonar la tierra que fue su hogar. Imagínate que, por alguna razón, ya no podamos vivir en Fillydelphia y toda la población deba ser trasladada a otro lugar, ¿tú cómo te sentirías?

–Eso depende, si pone mucho en riesgo mi vida, no me lo pensaría dos veces… ¿cómo se puede ser tan terco como para no dejar las diferencias atrás? ¿Qué sentido tiene morir congelado por orgullo?

–A veces los sentimientos son más fuertes que el raciocinio, Catal, no hay que buscarle mucho la vuelta. Lo que me sorprende es la idea de leer como alegoría la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, como si lo que nos cuenta la historia no fuera tan exacto. Nosotros no nos preguntamos eso, supongo que al haber oído tantas veces la historia, se nos queda grabada como una canción famosa y no prestamos atención a su letra hasta que nos detenemos en ella.

–No sé, creo que estamos sobre-analizando todo… pero si ya empieza cuestionando la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, me parece que Ghost Letter va atacar cada cosa de Equestria, no sólo a las princesas.

"_Es un libro bastante aburrido hasta ahora, definitivamente no es la clase de material con la que a Subtle Gossip le gustaría trabajar. A menos que se vuelva historiador o algo así_" pensaba la poni terrestre.

* * *

**Por esos tiempos, existía una aldea bastante alejada del primitivo territorio poni, no se conoce el momento exacto de su creación, pero sí se sabe que eran un contingente desprendido del original, un grupo divergente movido por el afán de riqueza, la cual consideraban que debía ser construida en base al aprovechamiento de las habilidades agricultoras de los ponis terrestres y las climáticas de los pegasos. Las motivaciones de estos terrestres y pegasos venían, por un lado, de la posibilidad de utilizar una parte de la producción para obtener productos de otras especies a través del intercambio, gracias a la retribución de unos comerciantes nómades, quienes a cambio de alimentos, les entregaron bellas mantas y otros pertrechos cuando pasaron por allí en una ocasión. Pero tal idea de incipiente mercantilismo no agradó a ninguno de los líderes tribales, lo que generó fuertes desacuerdos entre éstos y sus congéneres emprendedores. El plan de desplazarse a otro lugar fue obra de un par de unicornios desplazados de las cúpulas de Unicornia, quienes pusieron su magia y sus saberes a disposición de la empresa. **

**De este modo, a partir de esta discordancia, otra villa poni nació en el Oeste, en un terreno que sus fundadores consideraron apropiado, especialmente por su cercanía con las rutas comerciales y con fuentes de agua. Durante varios años, trabajaron duro y parejo para domesticar la tierra, que proveyó en principio para los principales menesteres, hasta el momento en que permitió separar una parte de la cosecha como reserva, para intercambiarla con los distintos mercaderes y vendedores ambulantes que transitaban por allí. Las instancias de trabajo mancomunado lograron limar las asperezas entre los ponis, generando otra distribución de tareas y propiciando buenas relaciones, cuyas consecuencias lógicas fueron la consumación de matrimonios y la procreación de hijos, iniciando así nuevas genealogías.**

**Si os hablo de esta aldea es para introducir a Vuestras Mercedes a otro tipo de mito fundacional, sustentador de los valores de otra sociedad que no por ser diferente debe ser considerada enemiga o villana, pero cuya forma de pensamiento podría entrar en conflicto con la vuestra. Es para que veáis cómo a veces el instinto de supervivencia y la desesperación pueden hacernos dar el salto hacia una importante evolución, y las transformaciones que esa evolución perpetra generación tras generación. **

**Pronto, tras un buen tiempo de prosperidad, la **_**Gran Helada**_ **arribó, pero no los tomó del todo desprevenidos. Fue vaticinada por uno de los unicornios que vivían ahí, éste practicaba la adivinación a través de algunos recursos simples y otros más crípticos. Los pobladores lo respetaban y le hacían frecuentes consultas, sabiendo de la eficiencia de sus visiones. Se acordó entonces guardar provisiones y tomar recaudos para la temporada invernal, además de reforzar las barricadas alrededor de las plantaciones y del pueblo, dichas barricadas servían de defensa contra bestias y maleantes. Pese a sus precauciones, sufrieron la intensidad de la nevada lo mismo que las otras tribus, con la diferencia de que se mantuvieron unidos y en guardia permanente, sin ser asediados por los espíritus del odio. **

**No obstante, no estarían para siempre a resguardo de la tragedia. Cada cierto tiempo, un grupo de corceles organizaba una expedición hacia los bosques en busca de leña. Debían salir bien armados y escudados para evitar emboscadas. La principal amenaza eran unos cánidos grises, migrados de quién sabe dónde, de comportamiento feroz y calculador, cuyos ojos amarillos podían ser divisados en la espesura justo cuando se abalanzaban sobre sus presas. En varias ocasiones, los expedicionarios debieron enfrentarse a ellos, en una hasta escaparon de milagro al matar a uno que les había seguido la pista durante todo el trayecto. **

**Esa clase de estrategia fue la que usó otro cánido gris, pero en sentido inverso, quizá en venganza por su compañero caído. Aquél fiero ser siguió a los recolectores de leña hacia la aldea, aguardando entre las sombras del crepúsculo al momento propicio para atacar, hasta asegurarse que todos tuvieran la guardia baja. Para colmo, del cielo cerrado comenzaban a caer finos copos de nieve que dificultaban la visibilidad. Cuando vio la oportunidad propicia, sin perder un segundo, cargó contra el que estaba más alejado del resto. Alertado por otro, el corcel tuvo tiempo de esquivar al depredador, quien continuó furiosamente con su asedio. No tardaron en llegar los refuerzos, pues la entrada era el punto más cuidado, y los vigías disponían de más de lo necesario por si se armaba una refriega. **

**De entre los valientes luchadores debo destacar a dos hermanos, ambos ponis terrestres. El menor le salvó la vida al mayor dos veces en ese mismo día, la primera fue al alertarlo del ataque, y la segunda fue la que lo convirtió en leyenda. Quienes posean hermanos o hermanas sabrán comprender cómo actúa el amor fraternal en los instantes claves, cómo nos puede llevar a cometer una locura o un acto terrible sólo por salvaguardar la vida de un ser querido. Ocurrió que el cánido gris opuso mucha resistencia a las fuerzas de los ponis, llegando a superarlos, hasta que pronto acorraló al mayor de los hermanos contra la barricada, listo para acabarlo de una mordida. Sin embargo, el menor, que yacía tirado a poca distancia, se levantó de inmediato, y viendo la herida que uno de los guardias había infligido al lobo cerca de un punto vital del cuello, sin pensarlo dos veces se impulsó con todo su brío para asirse de aquella con los dientes. Mordió tan profundo como pudo, usando el poder de su mandíbula para cortar la circulación sanguínea del lobo, que se sacudía y chillaba violentamente en un inútil intento de quitárselo de encima, pero el poni no se soltaba pese a los rasguños y mordidas que recibía de tanto en tanto. **

**Nadie atinaba a actuar ante la cruenta escena, salvo cuando el osado corcel salió desprendido por un último sacudón de la bestia, a la cual ya no le restaba demasiada vida por la pérdida de sangre. El can cayó al suelo, debilitado, y el guardia más cercano lo remató clavándole la lanza en medio de la frente, mientras que el héroe era socorrido por su hermano mayor. Por suerte no le pertenecía la mayoría de la sangre que cubría su cuerpo, aunque el alivio y la felicidad de haber salvado a su propia sangre bloqueaban su capacidad de procesar lo sucedido. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su hermano. Después se daría cuenta, al ver el cadáver canino cuyo líquido vital aún teñía de carmesí la nieve. **

**La noticia impactó a toda la villa. Nada volvería a ser como antes. Desde ese día, aquel poni terrestre sería bautizado con el nombre de **_**Lupertius**_**, y ya nadie lo vería de la misma forma, ya sea en lo bueno como en lo malo. Me explico, su hazaña generó dos tipos de reacciones. La primera, la más normal e inmediata, fue de admiración y de sorpresa. Recibió un reconocimiento por parte de las autoridades durante un acto público en honor a su valentía y sacrificio. De por sí era épico matar a un depredador con un arma, imagínense hacerlo con los dientes, con los mismos recursos del depredador. Además se le concedió a Lupertius la posibilidad de elegir qué hacer con el cuerpo del cánido… aquí entra el detalle escabroso de la historia. Él decidió que, en vez de enterrarlo, se aprovechara la carne y todo aquello que pudiera servir de alimento, cocinándolo en un gran guisado a modo de festejo, y solicitó quedarse con la piel y la cabeza. El unicornio adivino lo respaldó, sosteniendo la hipótesis de que consumir al depredador les daría más fuerzas para soportar las contingencias del invierno, bajo el supuesto de que no se convertirían en carnívoros (preocupación expresada por varios) sino que obtendrían mejores habilidades. Ante las réplicas del pueblo, fundadas en el pavor a las consecuencias de cometer tal tabú, algo parecido al canibalismo, el unicornio les aseguró que había recibido el vaticinio de que una gran nación emergería de ellos gracias a eso. Sería una mejora considerable para su especie, argumentó, eso calmó un poco las aguas, aunque algunos decidieron abstenerse de participar del banquete. **

* * *

Ambas yeguas quedaron impactadas con la historia de Lupertius, de cómo, por salvar a su hermano, cambió radicalmente su vida e influyó sobre el resto de los corceles de la aldea. Sin dudas parecía el antecedente de la leyenda del licántropo, del poni-lobo, aunque Ghost Letter no se centraba en lo folclórico sino más bien en lo social, en el significado de "comerse al depredador" y de cómo afectaba a la psicología comunal. De un día para el otro, Lupertius pasó a vestir la piel del lobo a modo de túnica y la cabeza como si fuera un casco o corona. Pese a que no manifestaba ningún síntoma de convertirse en un ser salvaje, empezaron a temerle, tanto a él como a los corceles que siguieron la idea del adivino, porque se había instalado un miedo inconsciente a que tomaran el gusto a la carne. Si hasta sus esposas les rehuían por las noches, atemorizadas de amanecer en un charco de sangre. No obstante, aquellos temores parecían infundados pues ningún poni se convirtió en licántropo ni perdió el dominio de sí, quizá Lupertius, en lo más hondo de su ser, ansiaría volver a experimentar el sabor de la sangre, aunque eso sólo eran especulaciones de copistas posteriores.

Cuando iban por la mitad del capítulo, Sweet y Catal se pusieron a debatir su contenido.

–¡Esto es demasiado turbio, no me imagino que en cualquier sociedad cuerda aceptaran enseñarlo en la escuela! Es como si alguien dijera que cuando los fundadores de Equestria se quedaron atrapados en la cueva, tuvieron que comerse a uno para sobrevivir… o en su defecto, comerse a alguna pobre criatura desdichada que hubiera en esa cueva. O es como si un poni se lastrara a un dragón, y de repente le agarrara gusto a cazar dragones. Además de que iría en contra de la política exterior de nuestras princesas, se ganaría el odio de esa especie y todo el mundo pensaría cualquier locura de él, porque así reaccionamos ante lo distinto… ¿qué haces?

Sweet hojeaba las siguientes páginas, como si quisiera adelantar la lectura.

–Estoy buscando si menciona el nombre del reino al que corresponde ese mito, es muy raro que no lo haga… ¡pero mira! – la unicornio regresó a la página en la que estaban, y le mostró a su amiga la continuación del texto – Cuando acaba lo del mito, y hace la comparación con el de Equestria, en ningún momento explica la evolución histórica de la otra aldea, en qué país se convirtió. ¿Por qué Ghost Letter omitiría esa información? ¿Será que él proviene de ahí pero prefiere ocultarlo?

–Es lo que yo te decía ayer, el tipo critica todo de arriba a abajo pero no te va a decir su dirección. ¿Y si ese mito se lo inventó él nada más para echarle mugre al nuestro?

–Puede tener sentido, aunque yo creo que deberíamos corroborarlo. Voy a preguntarle a Archiver, a ver si sabe algo.

–Bueno, ¿cuánto falta para terminar este capítulo? Ya quiero que empecemos con el siguiente, el que se llama "La jerarquía de los depredadores", quiero saber de qué va a tratar, porque el título no parece encajar con el resto.

–Ah, Catal, ése es el tercer capítulo – aclaró Prose, retrocediendo hasta el índice del libro para que su compañera lo viera.

–Owwww –la poni terrestre suspiró y puso sus ojos en blanco –¿y tenemos tiempo para terminar este capítulo hoy?

–Hmm, sólo un rato, y nos queda menos de la mitad.

–Entonces ponte en modo _fast reading_ y listo. ¿Hay para hacer más té? Yo lo preparé mientras tú sigues leyendo.

Fue un logro que Catal no se durmiera durante la lectura, un poco gracias al té y otro poco gracias al tema del poni lobo. Procuraron no hacer mucho ruido en el trayecto hacia la cocina, y de ahí hacia la habitación, aunque al pasar por la sala se encontraron a Critic Journal, trabajando en su respectivo artículo. Se notaba que no era de siestear mucho, menos cuando tenía algo tan importante entre cascos. Las saludó con amabilidad y preguntó qué tal les iba con la lectura. Sweet le habló de las suposiciones que manejaban, y el periodista les dijo que iban bien encaminadas. Catal a su vez le preguntó por cuál capítulo iba leyendo, quería saber de qué se trataba el tercero, y el señor Journal contestó que llegaba al final del segundo, para decepción de la catalogadora.

En el poco rato que les quedaba para leer antes de ir al trabajo, intentaron terminar el capítulo 1, esta vez sin detenerse mucho a hacer comentarios. A partir del punto donde se habían detenido, Ghost Letter pasaba a tratar la cuestión de los "próceres" de Equestria, pasando por el concepto de "paternalismo", en ese segmento se percibía algo raro, porque todo el aire petulante y objetivo exhibido exhibido anteriormente se disolvía entre consideraciones subjetivas. Ciertas expresiones, leídas entre líneas, parecían sugerir la posibilidad de que Ghost Letter no había tenido una buena relación parental. Según su análisis, a Equestria le faltaban próceres, que no eran lo mismo que los llamados Pilares de la Magia, un escuadrón de héroes y heroínas de leyenda liderado por el mismísimo Starswirl el Barbado, desaparecidos tras enfrentar a un amigo que fue corrompido por la oscuridad. Si bien habían cumplido un rol de protección contra potenciales amenazas, sus acciones no fueron realmente decisivas en la constitución del reino, no fueron militares ni políticos ni tampoco participaron en guerras independentistas ni luchas fratricidas en aras de establecer un sistema de poder.

* * *

**Todo se reduce a buscar a un par de hermanas en una villa desconocida, convertirlas en dos poderosas princesas alicornio y ponerlas al frente de un joven reino. No hay una construcción del principado en sí, fue una impostura, ni siquiera se le puede comparar a la situación de un rey que abdica en nombre de su hijo, pues en ese caso existe un antecedente filial. Quizá el barbado Starswirl fuera un maestro para Celestia y Luna, pero nunca tomaría el lugar de un padre. Las dejó solas, y ante la falta de una madre que pudiera actuar de intercesora entre los sentimientos de ambas hermanas por la desigualdad percibida en la valoración de sus súbditos, pasó lo que pasó. Aquella "orfandad" en la que siempre estuvieron sumidas, sin saberlo, las Hermanas Reales, trajo la desagradable consecuencia de que una acabara desterrada e incapacitada para gobernar mientras que sobre el lomo de la otra cayera el peso de sacar a flote a una nación entera. Sin dudas, la historia habría sido diferente si hubieran contado con una guía paternal. **

**¿Por qué creéis que Celestia jamás se casó ni tuvo descendencia alguna desde la ruptura con su hermana hasta la actualidad? Pretendientes nunca deben haber faltado, pero en su condición, el matrimonio y la maternidad habrían resultado contraproducentes, no sólo por el ritmo inacabable de sus quehaceres sino porque, dada su longevidad, de ella podrían haber nacido diferentes generaciones de vástagos difíciles de controlar. Para ella no cuadraba el modelo de madre progenitora, sino el de madre procuradora, madre de miles de hijos expósitos que esperaban en ella a la proveedora del día y de la noche, la protectora contra el mal, la portadora de la sabiduría, etc. La prioridad jamás sería ella, sino los demás. **

**Además, desde el momento cero se instaló un fuerte matriarcado, gracias al cual la paz y la armonía permanecían aseguradas y no hacía falta ningún caudillo que se embanderara por alguna causa de libertad, como sí sucedió en otras naciones contemporáneas y anteriores. De hecho, estableciendo la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos como punto neutro en una línea histórica, de allí para atrás el pasado antiguo estuvo plagado de guerras y desolación, imperios emergieron y cayeron, civilizaciones enteras nacieron y se derrumbaron en toda la circunferencia del globo, de todo lo cual algunas pequeñas colonias sobrevivieron para reinventarse hasta llegar a ser lo que son hoy día. **

**Ese Milenio Antiguo nos legó fuertes crónicas de paternalismo, las cuales conocemos gracias a un compilador de identidad no esclarecida y de una serie de copistas que se encargaron de pulirlas y darles forma en lo que hoy conocemos como "El Libro de los Siete Soberanos"; de éste se dice que se han hecho siete copias aunque el original ha desaparecido. Las historias ejemplares relatadas allí se conectan de una u otra forma, y el nexo es una supuesta corona legendaria cuyo poder es absorber las mejores habilidades de sus portadores para heredárselas al siguiente, bajo una serie de reglas. Muchos investigadores y oportunistas, incluso una famosa cazadora de tesoros, han seguido por centenios las pistas de esa corona, basándose en aquel libro, por eso es uno de los incunables más costosos de la historia. En el próximo capítulo ampliaré más sobre esto. **

**Regresando al tema principal, uno de los problemas de Equestria es que su matriarcado no le permite dar el salto evolutivo con el que pueda hacer frente a nuevas amenazas que requieran otro tipo de actuación. Así como es altamente perjudicial para un potrillo estar demasiado apegado a su madre por la ausencia de una figura paterna, para Equestria es perjudicial estar demasiado apegada a una matriarca, por mucho que ahora comparta el poder con otras princesas. **


	11. Ficha de Autor Secundario

**Ficha de Autor Secundario**

El pronóstico oficial anunciaba una tarde lluviosa. El cielo se fue cubriendo de nubes mientras las potrancas salían de la residencia Prose, poniendo las calles en esa semipenumbra típica previa a las precipitaciones. Las primeras gotas repiquetearon en el techo justo cuando los bibliotecarios se disponían a cumplir sus tareas. Muy probablemente, esa tarde estarían aliviados de la atención al público. Por eso, como solía ser costumbre los días lluviosos, encargarían unas frituras en la pastelería cerca de la biblioteca, y beberían algo caliente. Ese momento sería el ideal para compartir impresiones.

Pero primero, Sweet y Catal querían finalizar con su tarea de procesamiento, especialmente con el de un libro que se habían dejado sin catalogar al mediodía. La duda venía porque el tomo poseía dos autores, pero solamente uno figuraba en la tapa y en la portada, mientras que el segundo aparecía en la contraportada y otras fuentes menores. La mención del segundo autor respondía a su participación con las ilustraciones y la diagramación del escrito, porque se trataba de una obra acerca de estructuras mitológicas de culturas desaparecidas cuyas ruinas aún continuaban de pie, y que todavía preservaban rastros de los símbolos grabados en sus paredes. En las páginas se incluían representaciones de cómo serían esas edificaciones sin la erosión del tiempo. Ambas ponis debatieron si la omisión era intencional o producto de un error en la imprenta. La hipótesis de la intencionalidad se alzaba como la más probable, por eso resolvieron hacer de todas formas la ficha de autor secundario, pues si el tipo se volvía cada vez más famoso, alguien vendría a buscar libros donde éste hubiera trabajado.

En la bibliotecología nunca se debe perder ningún detalle, pues no sabes qué dato puede ser el que permita recuperar una obra solicitada, que se ajuste a la necesidad del usuario. Algo parecido ocurría con los títulos, en el caso de mitos, cuentos o leyendas populares que pertenecen al dominio público, y por lo tanto, podemos encontrar publicadas muchísimas versiones de los mismos, a cargo de diferentes editoriales. En ese caso, si la biblioteca disponía de más de dos versiones de la misma historia, había que elegir un título predefinido, el cual se escribe entre corchetes en el primer renglón de la ficha, el encabezado. Eso ya les había pasado, por ejemplo, con el relato de la "Noche de los Corazones Cálidos" o "Víspera del Calor del Hogar", publicada a veces con títulos escuetos, y otras tantas, la mayoría, con títulos muy elaborados (esto también dependía de la edición, un título rimbombante contribuye a resaltar una edición de lujo). El criterio para establecer un encabezado común se regía por la denominación dada a la obra por el público general. Después de varias investigaciones en escritos de vasta antigüedad por parte de Archiver, descubrieron que "Noche de los Corazones Cálidos" fue el primer nombre que recibió la festividad, de ahí que decidieran elegirlo como título. Con las biografías de grandes figuras ocurría lo mismo, en esos casos bastaba con seleccionar el nombre del poni. Por ejemplo, todos los libros que retrataban la vida del mago Starswirl el Barbado llevarían su nombre entre corchetes en el encabezado de sus fichas catalográficas.

La resolución del dilema del segundo autor le sacó un suspiro a Catal Fast, que esperaba zafar del doble trabajo. Más fichas de 12,5 x 7, más letra apretada para que entre toda la información del libro, para que vaya a saber quién sabe cuándo, a alguien se le ocurra pedir ese libro no por el nombre del autor principal sino por el del otro, ya sea porque está interesado en éste o no se acuerda del nombre del primero. Aunque, mientras confeccionaba las fichas, esa cuestión del participante omitido la dejó pensando en Ghost Letter. Ya suponían que era el pseudónimo de un poni misterioso, que prefería ocultar su identidad. ¿Y qué si en vez de un único escritor, fueran varios?, se preguntó la catalogadora. No tenía muchas pruebas pero sí suficientes dudas.

Por la nubosidad cada vez más densa, la luminosidad se redujo en la sala de lectura, dándole cierto aspecto oscurantista. Se hacía el momento de prender las luces porque ya se ponía difícil para ver. Viendo que apenas caía una garúa, Archiver decidió tomar una pausa de su lectura del diario de Stratford Pones, y se ofreció a buscar unos churros rellenos a la pastelería. Sus colegas aprobaron su ofrecimiento y le dieron su parte del costo de los churros, pues siempre dividían los costos, mientras tanto ellas prepararían un buen café. Entonces el archivero se ajustó bien el impermeable y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes de que Catal hiciera su encargo especial.

—¡Si hay churros rellenos, tráeme media docena, _please_!

Los churros rellenos, especialmente de dulce de leche, eran la locura de Catal para los días de lluvia. De los tres, era sin dudas la más golosa, además de tener una suerte inmensa al no engordar, tal secreto de su metabolismo traía muy intrigado a Archiver. Su gusto iba más por lo salado, prefería las medialunas saladas de hojaldre, los panes saborizados o los bizcochos, quizá eso se debía a que en su casa no solían comer mucho dulce a causa de la diabetes de su madre. Ya de mayor, apenas un pastelillo alcanzaba para empalagarse. Los sabores agridulces, no obstante, los toleraba un poco mejor, dependiendo mucho de su combinación. Los caramelos de Choco Mint, por ejemplo, generaban un buen equilibrio en su boca, entre el dulzor del chocolate y la frescura de la menta.

Durante las pocas cuadras que duró su periplo a la pastelería, nada inusual se presentó ante el corcel. Cuando entró al local, inundado del aroma a fritura y de los variopintos colores de sus especialidades, ya había una buena cantidad de clientes aguardando por lo mismo que él. No le sorprendía, después de todo aquello ya estaba convertido casi en tradición. Mientras avanzaba la fila, Archiver se distraía contemplando las exquisiteces o a los escasos transeúntes que pasaban por delante de la vidriera. Fue así como vio al corcel de la gabardina oscura, observándolo detrás del cristal. Un sombrero de alas muy anchas y unos anteojos color sepia, para ver en la neblina, ocultaban su rostro. Al descubrirlo, el poni terrestre le sostuvo la mirada, sin saber si realmente el otro lo veía. Si se trataba de un simple casual, o si su presencia allí afuera significaba algo. Pero le transmitió de pronto una inquietud tan grande, que Archiver volvió la cabeza bruscamente, deseando que tal figura desapareciera. Y aunque efectivamente ya no estaba cuando echó un vistazo afuera antes de marcharse con el paquete de churros, el temor no se le había disipado. Abandonó la pastelería a paso ligero, intentando parecer normal, despreocupado, como cualquier poni que vuelve a su casa o trabajo luego de comprar algo para deleitarse. El trayecto de regreso se tornó más ominoso que el de partida. Podía sentir la sombra del desconocido deslizándose a pocos metros detrás de él, sin embargo Archiver resistió el impulso de mirar por sobre el hombro. "_Deben ser ideas mías, es una sugestión de mi mente…_" se decía a sí mismo para tranquilizarse.

De potrillos, Gloomy Sonnet y Archiver solían jugar a imaginarse que un monstruo los perseguía mientras regresaban a casa después de la escuela. Se inventaban las más disparatadas criaturas, describiéndolas al detalle, con la consigna de no correr hasta la puerta. De cuando en cuando se llevaban tremendos sustos, como si de repente aquellos peligrosos seres imaginarios hubiera cobrado vida. Al final, cuando se sentaban a merendar, se reían de sus propias reacciones. Aquellas experiencias compartidas le sirvieron de inspiración a Gloomy para un cuento, "_Los monstruos a la vuelta de la esquina_", y "_Monstruos secretos_", una novela sobre dos niños que investigan a los míticos monstruos de la infancia (como el Cuco), aunque mezclándolo con la sutileza de los problemas del mundo adulto. Ahora el bibliotecario recordaba al _Pony de la Bolsa_, imaginado también un día nublado. Reproducía cada una de sus palabras de niño, describiéndolo como "_un viejo caballo cubierto de negro de la cabeza a los cascos, cargando con su boca llena de dientes chuecos y alargados, un saco en el que guarda a los potrillos que captura portándose mal, y se los lleva para comerse su carne y decorar su casa con los huesos de ellos_". Aquella vez tuvieron un susto memorable cuando justo un vecino, cubierto por su impermeable, les ofreció prestarles un paraguas porque había comenzado a llover. Ahora, un par de décadas después, Archiver pasaba por una situación similar, con la diferencia de que el poni de la gabardina resultaba mucho más real y mucho más peligroso.

Los nervios lo dominaban cada vez más, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza dentro del pecho y le faltaba el aire. Pero se mantuvo fiel a la norma de su juego infantil con Gloomy: no mirar atrás, no correr hasta la puerta de casa. Finalmente, tras un esfuerzo supremo, llegó a la biblioteca, lanzándose hacia adentro como si el exterior se desmoronara de repente. Ya en la calidez de su lugar de trabajo, pudo por fin respirar tranquilo, recostándose un segundo contra la pared para recuperar el aliento...

—¡Aaaahh! — un trueno que resonó inesperadamente sobresaltó al corcel. La bolsa de churros cayó al suelo, por suerte sin perder su contenido, de lo contrario se las tendría que ver con la furia de Catal Fast.

—¡Archiver! ¿Qué pasó? — Sweet salió a su encuentro inmediatamente, y se preocupó mucho al verlo tan agitado — ¿Estás bien?

—¿Los churros están bien? — preguntó Catal, viniendo detrás de su amiga.

—Sí, no se preocupen, no pasa nada. Sólo fue un trueno que me tomó por sorpresa… — mintió Archiver, forjando una sonrisa mientras recogía los churros con cuidado — En el camino me venía acordando de cuando jugaba a imaginar que me seguían monstruos hasta mi casa, un día lluvioso como éste inventé al _Pony de la Bolsa_, y hoy, por un instante tuve la sensación de que él había regresado.

—Por suerte pasó de largo… de otra manera, nos habríamos quedado sin churros para comer — bromeó Catal mientras se apoderaba del preciado tesoro. Para su sorpresa, Archiver no se molestó por la broma, hasta se rió un poco, como si realmente se sintiera aliviado de escapar de un serio peligro. Aquello llamó la atención de la catalogadora, su intuición femenina sospechaba algo, no obstante, el hambre podía más.

—Oh, recuerdo la historia de ese personaje en "_Los monstruos a la vuelta de la esquina_", Gloomy dijo que se había inspirado en un juego de infancia, inventado por ustedes juntos. — comentó Sweet con emoción — Nos leyó su cuento en el _Salón Literario_, y nos dio la consigna de escribir sobre nuestros propios "monstruos de la infancia", fue muy divertido. Yo escribí sobre las sombras raras que se formaban en mi cuarto cuando me iba a dormir por la noche. Siempre me levantaba a prender la luz para asegurarme de que no había nada.

Un mantel grueso reposaba sobre el mostrador. Encima, tres tazas humeantes, una pila de servilletas y un gran plato aguardaban el ingrediente faltante para dar inicio al ritual. Normalmente, armaban eso en una mesita dentro del despacho, para cumplir con la normativa de la sala. Pero por esta vez, dada la ausencia total de usuarios y de la directora, lo dejaban pasar. Obviamente no quedaría ninguna prueba del delito. Con una disposición casi artística, Sweet acomodó varios churros sobre la bandeja, colocando los de Catal un poco más aparte. Por unos segundos, el equipo se dio el gusto de apreciar la puesta en escena antes de pasar a la degustación, endulzando sus cafés primero.

—Es una bobada, — continuó Catal — pero en la casa de mi vieja me tocaba cruzar un pasillo largo para ir desde mi cuarto hasta el baño. Bueno, en ese entonces me parecía largo… El típico terror de que haya un fantasma en el pasillo a oscuras.

—O el baño de una casa antigua, en muchas lo construían aparte. — agregó Sweet — Cuando visitaba a mi abuela yo siempre evitaba ir al baño, el váter me parecía enorme, pensaba que me caería dentro. Además tenía una rejilla de la que se podía escuchar un hilo de agua cayendo en algún lado…

Aquel rato de anécdotas más el calor del café habían logrado bajar la tensión de Archiver. Tal vez no haya sido lo correcto ocultarles la verdad, pero no quería despertar la alarma de sus compañeras por algo de lo que no poseía completa seguridad. Prefería creer que el poni de la gabardina no era ningún espía, simplemente alguien bien protegido de la lluvia. Sin embargo, al momento de irse a casa tomaría otro camino e iría con cuidado.

—Por cierto… no sé si ya hemos tocado este tema, pero me he puesto a pensar. ¿Qué tal si Ghost Letter es más de un poni? — dijo Catal Fast, después del segundo churro relleno — Ya que el nombre no hace referencia a nadie en concreto, es muy fácil deducir que "La Supernova del Crepúsculo" fue escrita por varios contribuyentes, y que alguno se encargó de pulirlo para que tuviera consistencia.

—Es una teoría posible, después de todo, viendo todo el trabajo de edición y de distribución, sin dudas estamos ante una obra colectiva — acotó Sweet.

—Así y todo, alguien tuvo que ser la mente maestra de esa obra colectiva. Hay contados ejemplos de libros escritos por varios pares de cascos que consiguieran fundirse en un mismo ente. Y encontrar las pistas que nos lleven a cada uno terminaría siendo una tarea irrisoria. Más no imposible.

—Ok, la cosa es… ¿por qué eso nos competería a nosotros? — replicó Catal — Somos bibliotecarios, lo dicho en ese libro no nos afecta en lo personal ni en lo laboral. Seguramente ya lo están investigando las princesas, que es a quienes más ataca… supuestamente, porque en lo que hemos leído Sweet y yo, no es que hable tan mal de las princesas, o bien no llegamos a esa parte. Cuando pienso que un amarillista como Subtle Gossip está interesado en ese libro, siento que no tiene sentido.

Entonces, la unicornio blanca recordó preguntarle a Archiver sobre el origen del mito de Lupertius, el poni que venció a un lobo, realizando previamente una síntesis de la lectura del primer capítulo y la impresión causada en ella y en Catal. Por sus investigaciones junto a sus colegas en el _Caleidoscopio_, aquel mito no era desconocido para él; le sorprendía quizás la versión tan uniforme relatada por Ghost Letter, pues se trataba de un relato con muchas variantes y teorías detrás de las mismas. Había una versión donde los hermanos poni eran criados desde potrillos por una loba, conviviendo con los mismos hasta que retornan a la comunidad poni, y en un giro de los acontecimientos, uno de ellos atacaba a un lobo por defender a una potranca. Otra versión relataba que, por matar a un lobo en una pelea no muy limpia, un corcel es castigado por los espíritus de aquellos animales, siendo convertido en lobo y emprendiendo así el camino a la redención. Acerca de la aldea poni fundada en tiempos de la gran helada también circulaban muchas especulaciones en el mundo académico, aunque prácticamente nadie asociaba a esta aldea con el poni-lobo… Al parecer, Ghost Letter había fundido dos historias míticas para construir un mito fundacional. Cuando Archiver dijo eso, la decepción se dibujó en los rostros de las lectoras de la Supernova, no obstante, insistieron en la conexión de ese mito fundacional con las afirmaciones acerca de la "Equestria del Oeste", sobre ese lugar donde supuestamente se desarrolló otra sociedad de ponis. Al archivero le pareció muy improbable, porque debería ser algo de público conocimiento, no podría mantenerse tan oculto de tratarse de un país, aunque en caso de una ciudad, se consideraba plausible una política de ocultamiento…

De repente, una conexión de ideas se produjo de forma inesperada en la mente de Archiver. Lobos, ponis, una ciudad escondida. Se limpió bien los cascos con una servilleta, mientras algunos versos de uno de los poemas anónimos de la 5° Caja saltaban de su memoria: "_corceles habitan en la casa, juegan con agujas, silban a sus lobo_s", "_los lobos empuñan el acero en sus grupas_", "_los lobos habitan la casa juegan con cuchillos_". No podía buscar el poema porque se encontraba dentro de la caja fuerte y Spokesmare no había venido esa tarde, pero sí tenía al casco el 4° Diario de Stratford Pones, pues le había pedido a la directora que le permitiera dejarlo afuera antes de cerrar. Se sentía seguro de haber hallado una pista importante en todo el asunto.

Exhibió el cuaderno a sus compañeras y lo dejó apoyado sobre una pila de libros.

—¿Este tipo de portada no les resulta conocida?

Sorprendida por la pregunta e intrigada por las intenciones de Archiver, Sweet se fijó en la tapa del diario, el único sin el extraño símbolo presentes en los demás libros de la donación misteriosa, y Catal analizaba la herradura y el número cuatro mientras se zampaba un cuarto churro relleno. Los ojos de la poni color crema se agrandaron cuando cayó en cuenta de a qué hacía referencia esa presentación. Apresuradamente tragó el bocado que estaba masticando, casi atorándose en el proceso.

—¡Ya sé! Un número enmarcado con una herradura es la forma en la que Stratford Pones enumeraba sus diarios. Que yo sepa, sólo existen tres, bien resguardados por su hermano gemelo Stallford Pones en La Casa de los Secretos, una de las mayores atracciones turísticas de Fillydelphia… Iba mucho por allí con uno de mis ex, en mi etapa de adolescente friki. Nos pasábamos horas mirando los cachivaches sobrenaturales y escuchando las estrafalarias anécdotas del señor Stallford. Además de gastarnos mucho dinero en chucherías, claro. Luego maduré y dejó de interesarme todo eso, pero creo que mi ex todavía va a la cabaña esperando encontrar de nuevo al señor Stratford para hacerle preguntas sobre sus dichosos diarios, al igual que todos sus fanáticos.

—Sé de Stratford Pones por uno de los miembros del _Salón Literario_, ha escrito incontables cuentos acerca de los misterios descubiertos por el señor Pones, un verdadero investigador de lo paranormal. Gloomy Sonnet dice que, con suficiente esfuerzo, podría llegar a ser el sucesor de Ponecraft en la literatura de terror.

—¡Seguro es mi ex! — exclamó Catal con una risita — Ahora, hablado en serio, ¿acaso ése es un diario perdido de Stratford Pones? ¿qué tiene que ver con Ghost Letter?

—Bueno… con respecto a tu primera pregunta, Catal, estás en lo cierto. Este debió ser el último diario que escribió Stratford, aunque está incompleto. Y sobre la segunda, no estoy seguro de que se relacione directamente con Ghost Letter, pero sí con los libros de la quinta caja. No sólo este diario, sino la historia del poni que lo escribió, me han brindado una información muy importante… y esa información me confirma también que debemos tener cuidado sobre lo que decidamos hacer con este asunto. Verán, hoy acompañé a Gloomy Sonnet a la Casa de los Secretos porque le salió un trabajo…

De este modo, mientras se terminaban el café y los churros, Archiver les relató su charla con Stallford Pones, la historia del gemelo, la controversia familiar entre creer o no lo ocurrido en su viaje a Red Hollows, la determinación de las jóvenes Pitchpine y Pineseed por publicar su historia y así difundir la verdad, el temor de sus padres a sufrir represalias por parte de los herederos del clan gobernante.

—Hace dos años, Stratford Pones fue a Red Hollows para ponerse al servicio de los Duques de Vermillion, y desde hace más de un año que no se tienen noticias de él. Hasta el día de hoy, su paradero es un misterio, y no han quedado rastros suyos después de la sublevación de los pueblerinos contra los duques. El único legado son sus escritos, sobre todo este diario…

—¿En qué piensas, Sweet? — preguntó Catal a la unicornio, al verla muy pensativa. Reconocía su cara de "genios trabajando".

—Pues, me llama la atención que los libros fueran robados del castillo de Vermillion hace poco más de un año, antes de que los Pones viajaran allí, por eso no hallaron el diario… No conocemos las intenciones del o los ladrones, pero me intriga saber por qué ahora deciden repartir ese botín a las bibliotecas de Equestria en vez de intentar venderlos o utilizarlos para su beneficio personal.

—Quizá alguien los compró — acotó Catal — aunque seguiría siendo raro que el comprador, si quería donarlos a una biblioteca, eligiera alterar la donación de otro contribuyente. Hay formas menos arriesgadas de realizar una donación anónima.

—Y da la casualidad de que, casi al mismo tiempo, sale "La Supernova de Crepúsculo"... — de pronto el rostro de la unicornio reflejaba una gran cuota de emoción al darse cuenta de que dos hechos "aislados" podían estar íntimamente ligados.

Hubo un silencio, como si los otros dos bibliotecarios hubieran completado la frase dejada en vilo, y hubieran llegado a la misma probable conclusión. O más bien, a la misma hipótesis, pues para arribar a una conclusión era fundamental poseer pruebas concretas y verificables que la justificaran. Si la donación anónima y el libro clandestino se vinculaban de alguna forma, si formaban parte de un plan mayor, entonces las principales fuentes de información debían ser el 4° Diario y la Supernova, en los cuales cualquier mínima cita o referencia podía indicar un camino. El equipo de la Biblioteca de Fillydelphia discutió acerca del rango de implicación en el asunto, siendo Catal Fast la primera en señalar qué iban a hacer en caso de descubrir, por ejemplo, una conspiración a gran escala. O, más complicado aún, si uno de los implicados en tal conspiración descubría la investigación de los bibliotecarios. Eso dio que pensar a Archiver, teniendo en cuenta el episodio de aquella misma tarde. Lo asaltó la inseguridad de verse envueltos, sin querer, en una especie de guerra secreta donde los bandos enemigos mueven sus fichas desde las sombras, pero sus rostros jamás son visibles. Quizá De-Cryptor estuviera en lo cierto con sus sospechas conspiranoicas sobre grupos de poder que manejan los hilos de Equestria sin que nadie se entere, sin que nadie sospeche jamás lo que se trama por debajo.

—Con estas cosas secretas uno se puede topar de todo, — comentaba Catal — que Stratford Pones es Ghost Letter, que su hermano Stallford sabe la verdad pero se la oculta a su familia, que algún poni allegado a nosotros resulte estar trabajando para esos tales Vermillion, que todo es una estrategia de algún villano para manipularnos a todos, ¿quién sabe? Es como cuando tienes un patio cubierto de flores, pero se te cuela un perro por la verja y empieza a desenterrar cosas… en eso me identifico con los padres de las gemelas Pones, desempolvaron secretos atroces que no se animan a revelar.

—Pero la verdad debe salir a la luz, por muy terrible que sea. Por muy difícil que sea para el público creerla. — insistió Sweet con vehemencia.

—El problema es que donde ventiles de más, eso va a generar un efecto dominó que quién sabe en dónde termine…

—Lo mejor es que seamos cuidadosos, no decir más de lo necesario, y vigilar nuestros pasos — propuso secamente Archiver, había estado hojeando el diario mientras conversaban, y al pasar notó ciertos detalles llamativos.

—Por cierto, Archiver, ¿le has comentado a la familia de Stratford Pones sobre el cuarto diario?

—Solamente a su hermano. Me pidió que le alcanzara una copia cuando pudiera.

—Bien, sabemos que allí debe haber escrito mucho sobre Red Hollows y los Duques de Vermillion, eso nos podría ayudar a…

—No. — la cortó Archiver, parándose enseguida — Preferiría que no se involucren más de lo debido en esto.

—¡Ah, no, eso no! Tú sólo quieres apartarnos de la investigación para quedarte con todo el crédito al final. — contestó Catal.

—Piensen lo que quieran, — repuso el corcel, llevándose el diario — pero no quiero comprometer la seguridad de mis colegas.

Sin decir nada más y sin hacer caso de las protestas de las yeguas, Archiver se retiró al despacho. Compartir sus avances con ellas había sido un error, porque si sus temores eran ciertos, el más mínimo descuido podía acarrear consecuencias graves. Aunque pareciera un egoísta, tenía sus razones para reservarse cierta información. No dejaba de recrear en su memoria el retrato de la última familia Vermillion, no dejaba de pensar en la imagen del hijo menor ni de preguntarse qué fue de él, qué lo hacía parecer distinto. _Bloodbourne_, Pones lo había citado en una anécdota inquietante, como la mayoría de los relatos de su estancia en el castillo de Red Hollows. Las etiquetas de los frascos que vio el investigador paranormal en las estanterías del laboratorio del sótano, _Skywalker, Earthquake, Dumblecolt, Bloodmoon_, y que Archiver estaba seguro de haber visto en otro libro. El misterioso cartapacio con documentos de la OICE (Oficina de Investigaciones Criminales de Equestria).

Todo eso, y más, lo inquietaba sobremanera. Todo se conectaba mediante enrevesadas redes de araña, en cualquiera de las cuales podía quedarse atrapado.


	12. Red de metadatos

**Red de metadatos **

_15 de mayo _

Hay una energía demasiado densa en este lugar. Me siento acostumbrado a oír murmullos por las noches mientras duermo, pero aquí en Red Hollows pareciera que todo el mundo anda de vigilia. Apenas llevo un par de días en la mansión y ya me he encontrado con varias apariciones, sin embargo no me atrevo a comentar nada con los duques. El patriarca, el Mayor Crimson, es un anciano con escasa movilidad y una mirada demasiado incisiva que nadie es capaz de sostenerle, ni siquiera sus hijos Mahogany Sliver o Currant Mellow, aunque escuché que solamente uno fue la excepción a la regla, el tercero de sus hijos, pero de _ése_ no se hablaba. "_Incluso si usted le pregunta al Duque Crimson cuántos hijos tiene, siempre responderá que dos, usted nunca insista lo contrario_" me decía la sirvienta que me asignaron, una yegua cuarentona, regordeta y con una verruga en la nariz.

Nunca me interesó demasiado fijarme en el físico de nadie, no obstante no puedo dejar de notar el aspecto tan poco agradable de la servidumbre. Si hay alguno joven, no debe ser menor de treinta años. "_Los contratan así a propósito, para evitar las 'tentaciones', ¿sabe?. Existen dos cosas que los Vermillion no toleran por nada del mundo, una de ellas son los hijos ilegítimos de cónyuges, aunque se lo piensan bien en el caso contrario_", me contó aquella criada la noche anterior, cuando me trajo una cobija extra. La resolución de contratar personal doméstico con escaso o nulo atractivo físico se originaba en hechos ocurridos varios atrás, cuando aún el Duque Crimson no había nacido. El patriarca de aquellos años no se encontraba conforme con la esposa que le había tocado, por lo cual inició un amorío con una sirvienta, con tan mala puntería de dejarla encinta. Al enterarse, la duquesa enloqueció de rabia. El día del parto ordenó matar a la madre y a la potrilla que dio a luz, pero ni el más cruel de los matones se atrevía a derramar la sangre de una recién nacida, especialmente conociendo la identidad del padre. Eso no detuvo a la duquesa, decidida ella misma a acabar con el fruto de la infidelidad. La criada murió defendiendo a la bebé, la cual sobrevivió gracias a la intervención del duque, quien la adoptó como hija legítima pese a la contrariedad de la duquesa. Ella estuvo a punto de ser desterrada de Red Hollows por su iniquidad. La niña creció infeliz, pues por su condición de bastarda nunca halló suficiente amor de familia, sumado a que en su breve vida vio siempre al fantasma de su verdadera madre, a los pies de la cama, con una expresión triste y angustiada. Sin llegar a cumplir los veinte, la potranca, presa de una profunda depresión, se suicidó… la he visto en el corredor, cerca del baño, delgada y silenciosa como lo fue en vida, según me dijo la sirvienta. "_Pero no se crea, el duque conservó a la niña sólo porque era su padre… esa es la diferencia, si los hijos bastardos tienen sangre Vermillion, son absorbidos por la familia, de lo contrario, si ninguno de los adúlteros son Vermillion, el castigo es la muerte o el destierro. Pasó con un hermano del duque Crimson, su esposa tuvo un romance con un joven del pueblo, parió un hijo que no pudo ocultar, y enseguida que el duque se enteró, al otro día el amante y el bebé estaban fuera del pueblo, ordenados a exiliarse y no regresar bajo pena de muerte. No sé qué haya pasado con aquella duquesa, creo que la encerraron…_"

"_Y así, muchas historias trágicas guarda esta casa desde que fue levantada_", lo cual explica muy claramente para mí la cantidad de presencias deambulando entre las paredes. Es como si al morir aquí, el alma quedara imposibilitada de trascender este mundo.

–¿Usted nunca estuvo con una yegua? – inquirió el Duque Crimson cuando comenté sobre mi estado civil en la entrevista que me hicieron al llegar a la casa.

Esa pregunta me incomodó bastante, especialmente por el modo en que el anciano fijaba la vista en mí, como si pretendiera observar a través de mi carne. Fue la mirada más ominosa que he recibido en la vida, ni siquiera Stallford, cuando sospechaba que yo le ocultaba algo, lograba inquietarme de esa forma. Yo respondí, humildemente, que pude tener alguno que otro encuentro amoroso, pero que no se me daban bien los romances. Quizá por el trabajo que elegí, o porque no poseo el perfil de un cautivador. Creo que esa respuesta no lo convenció mucho, porque el viejo patriarca continuó en su actitud desconfiada.

–He de suponer, entonces, que a su edad no posee hijos propios.

En ese momento, supuse que toda esa indagación sobre mi familia respondía a un interés de los duques por si me ocurría algo. Sin embargo, había otra explicación para eso. La segunda cosa prohibida para mis nuevos empleadores, eran las desviaciones sexuales. De lo anterior podía deducirse claramente el valor dado a la descendencia, "_para ellos, todo debe quedar 'en familia', quiere decir que sus posesiones siempre deben quedar en cascos de un Vermillion, obvio que sin recurrir al incesto_", me dijo la criada. Una relación entre dos ponis del mismo sexo era inaceptable por cuanto no podían engendrar, además de que iba contra las disposiciones de la naturaleza. No quisiera adelantarme en mis conclusiones, pero puedo notar cierta preeminencia de un férreo discurso naturalista conservador en los duques, lo que explicaría bien la actitud del señor Crimson durante la entrevista. De hecho, mientras escribo esto, acabo de darme cuenta de que no sólo rechazan la homosexualidad sino que parecen estar muy atentos a cualquier signo que la delate. ¿Quién no pensaría mal de un semental que a sus sesenta años ni siquiera ha tenido una novia estable?

[...]

_18 de mayo_

Las cenas, a comparación de los almuerzos, suelen ser menos suntuosas, quizá debido a la falta de sueño que provoca comer tanto por las noches. Lo he comprobado en Stallford, siempre le cuesta dormir cuando se atiborra de comida antes de acostarse, pero es un vicio que hoy puede controlar. Bueno, se lo controla su esposa, para ser sincero.

A la cabecera se sienta siempre el Vermillion de mayor edad, en este caso, el Duque Crimson. Llegada su hora, le sucederá el señor Mahogany, aunque su hermano Currant pretende disputarle el puesto pese a saber que es menor. Según puedo observar, el primero no se encuentra lejos de los cincuenta y el segundo ronda los cuarenta, parece ser una constante en la familia que los hijos nazcan casi seguidos. El tercer hermano seguramente tendría unos treinta, de encontrarse presente. De manera ordenada, la disposición en la mesa sigue el mismo patrón: a la derecha del patriarca se sientan los duques con sus respectivas familias, mientras que a la izquierda se ubican los invitados, si los hay. Esa es otra particularidad en esta casa, que debe tener su origen como muchas de las otras costumbres imperantes.

La duquesa Saffron, esposa de Mahogany Sliver, es una de esas damas de talante duro pero afable. Suele andar bastante por la residencia, aunque con ciertas restricciones, las cuales aplican más que nada para quien trate con ella: no mirarle demasiado fijo, cuidar lo que se le dice, evitar contactos demasiado cercanos. Me dio cierta lástima, porque además usaba vestidos largos, y hasta una especie de velo que le cubría la melena. Sin embargo, eso no era cosa de ella.

-Mi Mahogany es celoso, absurdamente celoso, pues no hay motivo para que desconfíe de mi honra. A pesar de eso, no me puedo quejar, me atiende bien… Le he dado dos hijos, y ya quiere uno más, pero yo no. Creo que un par son suficientes. - me comentaba la señora Sliver esta tarde, justo cuando yo daba un paseo por los jardines interiores del castillo, queriendo curiosear más allá, hacia la plantación de fresas, y me la encontré sin querer, paseando sola -Por cierto, ¿qué busca aquí, en el límite de los jardines?

-Oh, nada en particular - respondí rápidamente - sólo quería apreciar la plantación de fresas que hay más allá.

-Mejor evite venir por aquí. Es una zona, por así decir, restringida. - la señora Vermillion desvió la mirada al decir estas palabras, con cierto aire de reserva.

-Lo lamento, no quise ser atrevido…

-Ya, no se ande disculpando como un potrillo. Para timidez está mi cuñada, ya no sale mucho ahora que va a convertirse en madre primeriza. A pesar de que Currant es más descuidado, se encarga bien de ella. Que nuestros maridos nos cuiden bien es lo menos que ambas podemos esperar en nuestra "casa para siempre".

-¿"Casa para siempre"?

-Es una ironía curiosa, la aspiración de muchas jovencitas en este pueblo es casarse con un Vermillion por los lujos en que viven, pero cuando ven los sacrificios que implica ese enlace, ya es tarde para echarse atrás. Bueno, eso en caso de que exista un acuerdo voluntario, pues otros son más bien impuestos. Cuando existe un arreglo previo, no hay escapatoria. Una vez firmas los papeles y recibes la alianza, este castillo se convierte en tu "casa para siempre", para bien o para mal.

-Conociendo las historias que guarda la residencia, podría suponer que a muchos matrimonios les fue para mal.

La duquesa Saffron se detuvo y me observó detenidamente, luego agregó.

-No es tan malo como se rumorea, a veces simplemente no se elige la pareja adecuada. Durante el cortejo, uno cree aprender todo del poni que le acompañará por el resto de su vida, pero eso es un error. Lo aprendes todo durante el matrimonio, habrá rosas y espinas porque esto no es un cuento de hadas, y con suerte, al menos ambos llegarán a ser buenos amigos. Sin embargo, como le dije, depende mucho de la disposición de la doncella, y de qué tanto la vigiles, como le pasó a Currant.

-Perdone que sea un poco metido, pero, ¿a qué se refiere?

La conversación me sonaba muy extraña, de pronto caí en la cuenta de la inquietante intensidad que emanaba de la duquesa, la de alguien que maneja muchísima información sobre los demás.

-Oh, ya estuve hablando de más otra vez… pero se lo diré si promete no comentar nada.

-Olvidaré todo lo que ha dicho cuando salga del jardín.

-Dudo que eso sea posible, aunque no le veo cara de chismoso. Además, tan pronto como empiece a trabajar, no le quedará espacio en su mente para detalles irrelevantes. Como le dije, Mahogany es corcel de una sola yegua, sin embargo, Currant es lo contrario… o lo era en sus épocas de soltero, y eso lo demoró en su misión principal. No es que no se conformara con nada, sino que pasó casi diez años tratando de hallar a una novia perdida.

-Vaya...

-Más que "novia", yo la llamaría la "preferida" o la "prioritaria", la candidata más probable a ser desposada. Después estaban las otras, las "prescindibles", quienes sabían de sus pocas posibilidades de ganarle el lugar a Sunrise Morning, pero nunca imaginaron que ella lo abandonaría tan fácilmente. Durante un tiempo, los duques mandaron a investigar a cada una de ellas, creyendo que tenían algo que ver con su desaparición, más no hallaron nada al respecto.

-Pobre muchacha, el duque Currant debió quedar muy afectado.

-Lo pudo superar, o es lo que aparenta. - prosiguió la duquesa, levantando las cejas - Teorías hubo muchas, desde secuestro hasta ponicidio. Para mí, la más viable es que la señorita Sunrise simplemente se arrepintió de su elección, y huyó.

-Teniendo en cuenta lo que usted me comentó antes, imagino que fue por miedo a la "casa para siempre".

-Sí, pero había algo más. Según se averiguó, antes de borrarse del mapa, Sunrise fue a ver a Madame Midwife, y sólo hay una cosa por la que las potrancas van a ella. - la señora Saffron hizo una pausa, esperando quizá a que yo adivinara el resto. La respuesta me salió sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-Pero si estaba embarazada, ¿por qué marcharse?

-Usted lo dijo. Miedo. O tal vez se enamoró de otro poni, o ambas cosas. O bien, se enteró sin querer de algo que podía costarle la vida, esas cosas pasan... Sea como sea, Sunrise Morning dio a luz a un niño o una niña con sangre Vermillion, y fue lo suficientemente egoísta como para negarle a la criatura el conocer a su verdadera familia. ¿Quién sabe? Donde quiera que esté, se llame como se llame, ese potro o esa potranca desconoce sus raíces, y tampoco sabe que está en la lista de los más buscados por los Vermillion, después del "desviado"... Pero ya he hablado suficiente, debo alejarme de usted y volver a la casa por otro camino. Buenas tardes.

Dicho esto, la condesa apuró el paso sin dirigirme una sola mirada, dejándome parado allí con mis propios pensamientos. [...]

[...]

_24 de mayo_

[...] el doctor Manedeleiev es el más claro exponente del discurso naturalista de los Vermillion. Cuando estreché su casco tras bajar a los subsuelos, sintiéndome brutalmente golpeado por las vibras inquietantes de ese sitio encerrado, una serie de escalofríos me recorrió desde la columna al resto del cuerpo. Este científico no daba la impresión de ser alguien que viera seguido la luz del día, con ese pelaje pálido y la rala melena descuidada que vio mejores años; los ojos hundidos y vidriosos, con dos grandes pupilas azul grisáceo, como un par de láseres capaces de atravesar la piel para examinar los órganos internos; al abrir la boca saltaban a la vista sus grandes dientes chuecos, medio separados entre sí, que adquirían un curioso brillo opaco en la penumbra del laboratorio, y parecían fluorescentes como las luciérnagas. Flaco, anguloso, con una vitalidad proveniente de un espíritu activo y en constante movimiento, este corcel lideraba cada investigación llevada minuciosamente a cabo por él y su equipo desde hacía varios años. De prodigiosa memoria, recitaba fórmulas químicas, propiedades de ácidos o solventes, grupos sanguíneos, funciones instrumentales, procedimientos quirúrgicos. Había diseñado varios tipos de artefactos para simplificar su trabajo en la sala de cirugías. No le temblaba el casco en lo más mínimo a la hora de tomar un bisturí para operar, menos que menos para los delicados procesos con los cuales elaboraba toda una variedad de sustancias, desde las más nocivas hasta las más benéficas, almacenadas prolijamente en la droguería. Modulaba los tonos de su voz cascada según la situación en que se encontrase, aunque lo más normal era escucharlo gritar a través de los pasillos.

Tuve una extensa charla con este personaje, no porque me fascinara su discurso, sino porque era un tipo absorbente, a cada minuto pretendía retenerme para continuar discurriendo sobre sus investigaciones. La verdad es que me ponía los pelos de punta, y no veía la hora de escabullirme de ahí. La atmósfera empezaba a asfixiarme.

-Nuestra misión es mejorar lo que la naturaleza ha hecho desperfecto. Hemos descubierto la forma de compensar las más comunes fallas biológicas para desarrollar el mayor potencial de los sujetos. Usted creerá que aquí tenemos una carnicería o un matadero, sin embargo no existe manera de saber qué es lo que potencia a la fruta si no se la disecciona para descubrir sus componentes y propiedades...

"El poder de hacer vivir o dejar morir" fue una de sus frases más impactantes, aducía a todo un sistema de pensamiento sustentado en una dicotomía entre lo naturalmente óptimo y lo biológicamente defectuoso, por así decir. También sostenía el argumento de que en cada criatura, su pensamiento, sus motivaciones y sentimientos eran fuertemente influenciados por limitaciones físicas u hormonales. Sinceramente, podría llenar todo este diario con las ideas del doctor Manedeleiev, son tan fascinantes como terribles. Específicamente por el hecho de que fueron elaboradas a partir del sufrimiento de otros, no sólo ponis, sino además grifos, burros, ciervos, minotauros, hipogrifos, dragones, y otras criaturas que nunca he visto pero conocía de oídas. Cuando los cuerpos finalmente expiran, la mayoría son enterrados en fosas comunes, mientras que una minoría con rasgos físicos singulares son disecados o embalsamados, y pasan a formar del inventario de laboratorio. He visto esos cuerpos protegidos contra la degradación de la muerte. He visto algunas de las almas que esos cuerpos poseyeron deambular por ahí.

Había especímenes realmente llamativos, como el de la arpía: criatura mitad pony, mitad cuervo, de género singularmente femenino y un temperamento hostil; se diferenciaba de un grifo o un hipogrifo por sus pupilas rasgadas y la ausencia de pico. Una criatura que nunca me esperé hallar, fue un cambiante o simulador, como le dicen. Los cambiantes normalmente se mueven en enjambre, este debió perderse en alguna de sus peregrinaciones, de otra forma no me imagino que hubieran podido capturarlo tan fácil. Aunque mis dudas fueron aclaradas por el dependiente de la droguería, cuando me pasé por allí. "_Éste fue un ejemplar que trajeron los duques de Etruria. Lo guardan como un trofeo, después de todo sirvió para contrarrestar la emboscada de esos insectos_" me dijo el joven, "_ahora disponemos del _Kahottrin_, altamente efectivo contra los cambiantes_". Se trataba de una especie de insecticida muy concentrado, de color verde oscuro, ubicado en la estantería de las pociones mortales. Todas las botellas en esos estantes llevaban una etiqueta con una escala de amarillos, del más claro al más oscuro se medía su poder tóxico, y el _Kahottrin_ se hallaba entre los niveles más altos.

Ese tipo de etiquetas, con distintos colores, conformaban el sistema de clasificación en la farmacia. El violeta y el azul servían para diferenciar a las sustancias de ocio, como el _Opium_, el verde para los medicamentos, el rojo para lo que ellos llamaban "optimizadores", unas pastillas capaces de potenciar las habilidades o destrezas más representativas de cada raza de poni, y compensar sus debilidades o falencias. Por eso, cada variedad de cápsulas fue denominada con un nombre particular. Para los ponis terrestres, _Earthquake_ prometía aumentar la fuerza muscular, la resistencia al galope, la flexibilidad de las articulaciones. Para los pegasos, _Skywalker_ aseguraba un mayor desarrollo de las alas, óptimo trabajo de los pulmones, la supresión del vértigo a las alturas. Para los unicornios, _Dumblecolt _ayudaría a la concentración al momento de conjurar hechizos, una rápida memorización, proporcionaría la capacidad de ejecutar magia sin inconvenientes… Y estaban desarrollando una nueva, _Bloodmoon_, para los batponis, supuestamente sirve para bloquear o detener la Sed. "_¿Sabe lo que es la Sed? Bueno, en palabras generales, es un instinto salvaje que se les despierta, a veces sin motivo. Los batponis pierden el control de sí mismos y se convierten en ferales, bestias cuyo único deseo es matar. Antes tenían una pésima reputación, pero ahora sirven a la princesa Luna, a la que veneran como a una diosa. Gracias a ella, pueden convivir sin muchos problemas con la sociedad poni, aunque les juega en contra esa configuración biológica que traen por defecto._"

Lo que me dejó de piedra fue saber que esas pastillas eran comercializadas en el exterior, es decir, en Equestria. Conformaban un mercado dirigido especialmente a los soldados y a todo aquel poni que desempeñara algún oficio de mucha destreza, como los Wonderbolts. A pesar de ser muy exitosas, sus efectos secundarios podían resultar muy contraproducentes para el consumidor. Y lo sé porque recuerdo perfectamente el día en que leí esa noticia en el periódico de Las Pegasus sobre la muerte de un unicornio durante un show de magia. Desató un escándalo, porque ya era la segunda vez que un corcel moría por el uso indebido de una sustancia no controlada. Sin querer, había encontrado el origen de los esteroides que circulaban en Equestria, y no tenía forma de comunicárselo al jefe de la Oficina de Investigaciones. Pero, por mi propia seguridad, debía evitar comentar esto con nadie. Traicionar a los duques estando en su propio territorio sería cometer suicidio, o por lo menos, de poder escapar, sería echarme a la muerte encima por el resto de mi vida.

[...] empiezo a pensar que fue mala idea aceptar venir aquí. En este instante, me siento como una de esas doncellas que al casarse con un Vermillion entran en la "Casa para Siempre".

* * *

–No es posible… – musitó Archiver cuando leyó aquel pasaje. Antes de arrancar la lectura, pensaba con preocupación si no había sido muy duro con sus compañeras, pero ese sentimiento se le había disipado de la mente a medida que accedía a las descripciones de Stratford Pones sobre su experiencia en Red Hollows.

Al contrario de los tres primeros diarios del gran investigador paranormal, de corte más expositivo, abundante en detalles e ilustraciones sobre seres fuera de lo conocido, el cuarto diario parecía correrse unos tantos de esa tendencia para explayarse más en la geografía del lugar, las particularidades del clima, las historias que confluían en la casa y explicaban la presencia de tantos fantasmas o entes inmateriales. Uno de ellos era aquella que Pitchpine y Pineseed llamaban "la Celestina": en vida fue una dama de buen corazón, amada por todos, que envejeció conservando su pureza original pues jamás tomó marido luego de enviudar precozmente, y, en un caso excepcional, el patriarca decidió que se quedara con la familia, que vistiera siempre de luto, y que nadie se atreviera a mancillar su honra. Falleció en completa paz, y por alguna razón, su espíritu aún permanecía en el Castillo de los Vermillion. Su presencia era agradable y sin maldad, solía aparecerse a los moribundos antes de su deceso, y tenía particular gusto en proteger la inocencia de los infantes. Un espíritu guardián, se podía decir.

Con toda la información que brindaba ese diario, Archiver cayó en la cuenta de que valía muchísimo más que los otros tres. Cuando escribía sobre el loco doctor Manedeleiev y sus ayudantes o sobre las costumbres de los Vermillion, regresaban con avasallante intensidad las imágenes que Ponecraft narraba en "El Palacio Bermellón". También se le venía a la mente el poema anónimo, cuyo sentido se aclaraba más a medida que desentrañaba la intrincada red tejida entre textos trazados por distintas plumas.

Y eso no era todo. Casi desde el principio de su escrito, y hasta las últimas páginas, Stratford Pones proporcionaba algunos datos interesantes sobre el tercer hijo del Duque Crimson, exiliado o fugado de Red Hollows por un comportamiento intolerable, tal era así que habían vetado su nombre. Del mismo modo en que a Archiver le llamó la atención cuando lo vio en la fotografía que las gemelas Pones le tomaron al correspondiente retrato familiar, Stratford se interesaba en saber la verdad sobre el Vermillion innominado. Pero investigar esa línea resultaba muy difícil, dada la imposibilidad de preguntar directamente a ninguno de los miembros de la familia, ni siquiera a la servidumbre, que callaba por no meterse en problemas. La única en realizar un aporte significativo fue la duquesa Saffron, aunque continuaba dejando huecos sin rellenar. Durante la estadía en el Castillo Vermillion, ella sembró un camino de migajas de forma muy sutil para el señor Pones, a quien la señora, al parecer, consideraba un amigo circunstancial. En la penúltima entrada, antes de la inminencia de las hojas blancas, mudas, Stratford redactaba unas conclusiones sobre lo que interpretaba del asunto, para finalmente apuntar el nombre del "ex" cuñado de la duquesa.

Sin embargo, cuando Archiver estaba a punto de tomar nota sobre ello, impulsado por una intuición, la puerta de los despachos se abrió para dar paso a Sweet Prose.

–¿Archiver? Perdón por la molestia… vino Handbook, te busca por lo de la Conferencia del Caleidoscopio.

–¿La conferencia….? ¡Oh, cierto! Dile que ya voy, no me tardo.

Se había olvidado totalmente del evento del viernes, es decir, de mañana, y apenas tenía preparada una parte de la ponencia. Por esa noche, le tocaría dejar de lado las investigaciones sobre los libros de la misteriosa 5° caja, que ya empezaba a perder el misterio.

* * *

Cada año, en determinada época, algo cambia en el semblante de la princesa. Durante siete semanas, revive en su corazón el mismo duelo, el mismo dolor, la misma cicatriz jamás cerrada. De cada una de esas semanas, hay un día específico en el cual suspende todas sus actividades, se recluye en su habitación palaciega, o a veces en los jardines, o incluso llega a internarse en el laberinto. Guardias y sirvientes saben que no deben molestarla en esa especie de expiación, el por qué se ha diluido con el paso de los años, y sólo los más viejos lo recuerdan bien. La alicornio pasa esa jornada en completa soledad, hasta cierta hora de la noche en que abandona su reclusión, y recoge unas flores para luego volar hacia el Memorial. Una vez allí, se queda a contemplar detenidamente los rostros grabados en la piedra, los nombres de quienes fueron y hoy ya no son. Siempre se detiene en el último, y es cuando finalmente empieza a hacerse reproches a sí misma. No bien termina de derramar la última lágrima, la longeva yegua regresa al castillo de Canterlot.

Muchos ponis ha visto abandonar esta existencia, pero hay muertes que simplemente no puedes soltar, se te pegan al alma y te rondan cual fantasma en pena.

Con la reincorporación de Luna a su vida, ese comportamiento fue alterado, aunque no mucho. Por sus problemas iniciales para integrarse a la vida moderna equestriana, la princesa de la noche tardó en comprender y en indagar la causa de esa tristeza que afloraba en su hermana mayor. Sin embargo, nunca encontraba la ocasión para hacerlo. Lo supo en un sueño. Cuando lo atisbó en el mundo onírico, la menor no dudó en intervenir allí. Aquel sueño se desarrollaba en un entorno oscuro, donde Celestia luchaba contra un poni de facciones monstruosas para salvar a una joven unicornio. No alcanzó a ver más, pues todo acabó cuando ambas hermanas cruzaron sus miradas.

De alguna forma, Celestia había logrado tener cierto control sobre sus sueños, y eso se confirmaba en la segunda vez que Luna accedió a ellos. Fue después de saber el significado del primero, tras mucho insistirle a Celestia en que le dijera la verdad. Cuando su deseo fue cumplido, la menor de las hermanas reales no volvió a tocar el tema por un tiempo. Pero ese año se cumplirían veinticinco de lo sucedido, y la única que parecía recordarlo era la princesa del sol. No le pareció justo a Luna permitir que aquellos siete ponis fueran olvidados como a ella la olvidaron, por eso se determinó a convencerla de realizarles un homenaje, con lo que inició cierta tensión en ellas.

–Ser víctima no es un honor, Luna – fue uno de los argumentos más contundentes de la princesa del sol – lo que les pasó no los convierte en mártires… ni siquiera a ella. No es algo para decretar una fecha festiva, no es igual que en tu caso. Tú volviste, y desde entonces el día en que te perdí pasó a ser aquél en el que te recuperé. Pero ellos no va a regresar, jamás van a regresar.

–Un homenaje no es necesariamente una celebración. – replicó Luna – La causa sigue abierta, el culpable no ha sido ajusticiado aunque se lo crea muerto. Ciertamente, ha sido el episodio más terrible en la historia del reino, pero así como debemos mantener en la memoria los hechos más destacables, así también hay que hacerlo con los otros, para que éstos nunca se vuelvan a repetir.

No obstante, cerrada en su propia burbuja de negación, Celestia le dio la espalda. A través de la ventana, observaba a la distancia la radiante Canterlot, y más allá, los confines de Equestria, como si buscara en cada palmo de territorio al maldito. Temía remover el agua turbia del pasado y hacer que la piraña regresara, no podía permitir que otro poni saliera lastimado. Tenía miedo por Twilight Sparkle así como lo tuvo, en su momento, por Sunset Shimmer. Aunque aún se preocupaba por ella, pese a saber que estaba "segura" en el mundo al otro lado del espejo, y eso era por algo que había descubierto del pasado de su ex alumna. Dependía de si alguien, además de ella, lo sabía, pero confiaba en que el portal estaría bien custodiado.

Por su parte, Luna no quería dar el casco a torcer. Detrás del drama se escondía una trama peligrosa, pero esa parte de la historia podían obviarla.

–Sabes que ahora tengo a los batponies a mi cargo, y ellos también han sufrido por Bloodbourne. Supe que no han dejado de seguirle el rastro desde hace años, obtuvieron varios datos importantes de su paradero pero ha sido muy escurridizo.

–Estoy al tanto de todo eso. – con aire sombrío, Celestia se giró hacia su hermana bruscamente – Siempre estoy al tanto, los vigilo a ellos como vigilo a los saturninos. Si he delegado tareas en ti, en Twilight y en Cadence, es para protegerlas.

Luna sabía a lo que se refería. No le hacía sentir bien estar apartada de un asunto en que consideraba que debía participar.

–Hermana, puedo perdonarte que permitieras que los ponis me hubieran olvidado por mil años, pero no te perdonaré que dejes en el olvido a las víctimas de una masacre, no me importa el nombre con que la han bautizado.

* * *

Debo aclarar que el concepto de la "Sed" pertenece a Volgrand, de su fic "La maldición del batpony", pasen a echarle una leída que está mortal.

Y bueno, hoy no hay mucha biblioteca, pero cuando empecé a escribir cada parte, lo demás fue saliendo solo. Creo que ya debería cambiarle el título, porque como que la historia se ha ramificado bastante...


	13. Ficha de Usuario

**Ficha de Usuario**

–¡Cómo se atreve a querer corrernos así de la investigación! ¡No es mi madre para decirme qué hacer! – rezongaba la catalogadora mientras ella y la unicornio ponían orden en el mostrador.

A Sweet Prose no le gustaba quedar en medio de esa situación. Aunque sí le había molestado la actitud de su compañero, comprendía por qué él se preocupaba tanto. Lo que trajo la quinta caja implicaba cosas muy serias. Ella había aprovechado a husmear en algunos de los libros, especialmente las carpetas de anatomía, y al apenas apreciar una parte de su contenido, se le formaba una vaga pero escalofriante idea de lo que significaba, de lo que había detrás de esos dibujos anatómicamente precisos y las descripciones en letra casi inteligible, como escritas en el dialecto de una lengua desconocida. Mucho de ese material podía constituir evidencia de varios crímenes, especialmente tortura y asesinato, por lo cual no sería de extrañarse que los autores o cómplices estuvieran moviendo cielo y tierra para hallarlos. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarían seguros esos libros en la caja fuerte de la dirección de la Biblioteca de Fillydelphia? ¿Sabrían ya los dueños su ubicación exacta, o quizá ignoraban aún a qué biblioteca habían sido enviados? ¿Cuál era la amenaza real? ¿Qué otras bibliotecas corrían peligro de ser asaltadas por ello? Estas y otras preguntas que rondaban por la mente de la unicornio durante la limpieza, no hacían más que inquietarla.

Esa inquietud empezó a ganarle terreno cuando se dio cuenta de que, al no conocer el rostro del dueño de los libros, éste podía ser cualquier poni de la ciudad. Podrían cruzarlo por la calle, verlo en una tienda, o atenderlo en la biblioteca, sin tener idea de que él buscaba algo que ellos tenían. Si los que escribieron esos libros eran ponis con sangre tan fría como para descuartizar a alguien sin remordimiento, ¿de qué serían capaces por recuperarlos?

Pensó en la reacción de Archiver al llegar con los churros, y sintió que algo no encajaba… Se veía bastante asustado en la puerta, pese a que él no le dio ninguna importancia al asunto delante de ellas. Tal aludió a un recuerdo de infancia para ocultar lo que realmente la había pasado. La ineludible intuición femenina le advertía a Prose que el corcel se guardaba cosas, pero no sabía si debía quedarse en el molde o presionarlo para que se lo dijera. Eso sí, ella no pensaba permitir que ese asunto disgregara o fragmentara al equipo.

–Oye, Sweet, ¿qué te pasa? Estás temblando.

Fue entonces cuando la unicornio se percató de que, en efecto, un leve temblor perturbaba la armoniosidad de su pelaje.

–Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa…

–Ya relájate un poco, aún hay trabajo que hacer. Pero en un rato vamos a cerrar y seremos ponis libres.

De repente, oyeron abrirse la puerta aunque no vieron a nadie ingresar por ella. Sin embargo, unos pasos cortos delataban a un poni acercándose al mostrador. Cuando las dos bibliotecarias se inclinaron un poco, lograron ver por fin al recién llegado. Catal reprimió una risita, mientras pensaba "Oh, aquí vino el enano". En efecto, se trataba de un corcel de pelaje amarillo suave y profusa crin naranja oscuro casi rojizo. Al parecer su crecimiento se detuvo, por alguna razón, a una edad demasiado temprana, y entonces a la distancia se hacía difícil distinguirlo de un potrillo. Sin embargo, la profusa barba que se dejaba crecer despejaba toda duda. Al menos ser un unicornio con un buen nivel de magia compensaba su enanismo, y que su cuerno no sufría del mismo complejo, teniendo un tamaño que se podía considerar "normal".

–Buenas tardes, señoritas – saludó con tono comprador, quitándose su sombrero. Tenía una vocecita bastante cómica para ser un intelectual.

–Buenas tardes, señor Handbook – saludó Prose, y al ver las tres cajas que cargaba el visitante, agregó – ¿Quiere que le ayude con eso?

–No se preocupe, no es nada, se lo agradezco. – respondió Handbook, depositando su cargamento sobre el mostrador, no sin cierto esfuerzo, pues no quería mostrarse débil frente a nadie y menos frente a dos damas – Aquí les dejo los programas y material para la conferencia, mañana traerán el resto. Perdonen pero ando medio apurado, ¿se encuentra Archiver?

–Oh, por supuesto, ahora lo llamo.

Sweet no se molestó en mirar a Catal, que disimulaba estar ocupada para no atender a la pregunta de Handbook. Al empujar la puerta del despacho vio a Archiver muy metido en la lectura del diario de Stratford Pones, y empezó a preocuparle que aquello se convirtiera en una obsesión tan grande para él al punto de desviarlo de sus otras responsabilidades. Ella también solía dejarse absorber por ese tipo de cosas, lo reconocía, pero cuando se trataba de priorizar eventos importantes, ponía mucha de su voluntad en cumplir su deber.

En lo que la unicornio se demoraba en llamar a su colega, Handbook intentó infructuosamente llamar la atención de la catalogadora. Dejó su bombín arriba del mostrador para pasarse un casco por la melena pulcramente peinada con gel. Luego emitió una tosecita, tratando de iniciar un diálogo con un comentario sobre trabajo. Pero la poni color crema ya conocía esas artimañas, simplemente se hacía la tonta. "Ah, rayos, le gusto al enano" pensó la primera vez que se dio cuenta, aunque ese detalle la fastidiaba y le divertía a la vez. Fastidio porque ella no recibía la misma atención que [los flancos de] Sweet Prose. Diversión porque se acordaba de una canción bastante popular de Rocky Marvel (un cantante de los años en que su madre era joven), cuyo estribillo decía "_Qué tendrá el petiso…_", y esa canción se le venía a la mente cuando se imaginaba lo que sería andar con un petiso. Al señor Handbook no le ayudaban ni la barba ni el esfuerzo de darle gravedad a su voz. Sin embargo, eso no lo tiraba abajo. Algún día le tocaría hallar a su poni especial… algún día, aunque muy probablemente esa no sería Catal Fast.

–Disculpa la demora, Handbook, estaba con unas cosas – dijo Archiver tras aparecerse por la puerta, dando la vuelta al mostrador para estrechar el casco del unicornio – ¿Esto es lo de la conferencia?

–Aún falta traer los banners, el servicio y lo demás, pero les dejo esto por ahora. También venía para consultarte cómo vienes con tu presentación, o si necesitas algo, pues te hemos visto un poco disperso estos días.

–Eh, es que estoy… no, en realidad, estoy concentrado con mi trabajo. Tengo muchas ideas para ordenar en mi cabeza.

La respuesta se escuchó bastante sonsa, y de haber podido, Archiver se habría pegado en la cara con su propio casco. Al menos sirvió para convencer a Handbook de momento. Continuaron charlando unos tantos sobre la Conferencia del _Caleidoscopio de Equinotrología_, a realizarse al día siguiente por la tarde.

–Esperamos contar con la presencia de mucho público, de verdad sería de gran promoción para nuestro grupo. Recuérdame agradecerle una vez más a la señora Spokesmare por brindarnos su aval para la conferencia. – comentó el unicornio antes de retirarse, y dirigió un gesto de cortesía a las dos jóvenes – Además de agradecer la colaboración de sus distinguidas colegas – agregó realizando una leve reverencia. Sweet Prose nada más sonrió con amabilidad, y Catal Fast por su lado, sólo rodeó los ojos como diciendo "Lo que tú digas".

Cuando por fin el pequeño corcel se hubo marchado de la biblioteca como los duendes de los jardines, ya se había hecho la hora de cierre para la Biblioteca de Fillydelphia. Tras ordenar minuciosamente la sala y los despachos, cada uno recogió sus pertenencias y sus implementos para la lluvia. Antes de despedirse y alejarse en direcciones diferentes, Sweet tuvo el impulso de preguntarle a Archiver si no quería que lo acompañaran por un trecho, pero al final no se animó. "Ojalá sólo sean temores míos, y no le pase nada" se dijo a sí misma, tratando de no armarse un drama. Por otra parte, una vez que estuvieron a cierta distancia, su compañera terrestre se sintió en libertad de liberar la carcajada retenida desde hacía rato.

–En serio… ¿cómo llegó Handbook a ser líder del Caleidoscopio? ¡Si al verlo dan ganas de apachurrarlo! Me imagino que en cualquier mesa de reuniones tienen que subirle la silla, como a los bebés...

–En el mundo intelectual no importa la fisonomía de un poni para evaluar su desempeño, – la corrigió Sweet, que no se sentía de humor para bromas – sino la eficiencia y la inteligencia que demuestra en su quehacer.

–Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé. Pero es como dice el dicho: "un espíritu noble engrandece hasta al poni más pequeño".

–No seas así, Catal… – no importaba cuántas miradas reprobatorias le echara la unicornio, cuando Catal encendía su mal genio, no había quien la pare.

–Además, ya me di cuenta de que le gusto. Se le nota que quieren salir a flote sus más "bajos" instintos – la catalogadora remató su chiste con otra andanada de risas. – Por suerte el cuerno de Handbook zafa de sus complejos de inferioridad, porque tiene la misma envergadura que el de un unicornio de tamaño natural. Quién sabe… de hecho, ¿te acuerdas cuando leímos esa edición especial de la _Playmare_ que traía un artículo donde se comparaban los atributos…?

Sweet nada respondió con un silencio, mirando hacia el frente con expresión infranqueable. Empezaba a molestarle mucho que Catal no se tomara las cosas en serio, aunque en ese instante la unicornio prefería esperar a que se le pasara el enojo, pues sabía que en estado le podía echar las cosas en cara de una forma muy hiriente. Lo último que necesitaban era otra pelea entre ellas luego del encontronazo con Archiver, por ello convenía dejar que los ánimos se enfriaran hasta el día siguiente. La estrategia de callar dio un buen resultado, sin que las dos dijeran nada durante gran parte del trayecto.

Por la nubosidad, el cielo se veía mucho más oscuro de lo normal, adquiriendo un tono gris cuya consistencia cortaba el azul entre los huecos dejados por algunas nubes. La calma del barrio se reflejaba en los charcos de agua, junto con los brillos difusos de las luces exteriores más las provenientes del interior de los hogares. Se respiraba menos humedad en el aire, y el viento traía los aromas de deliciosas comidas en preparación. Entre los chapoteos de sus botas de goma, el rumor del viento y los susurros de la ciudad en descanso, de pronto Sweet percibió otro sonido que no encajaba en aquella melodía nocturna. Supuso que debía ser un transeúnte, otro poni regresando a su casa después de un día de trabajo. No le dio demasiada importancia, aunque ya no podía distraerse de ese ruido tan llamativo, como el de una capa ondeando. De seguro debía ser alguien con un impermeable… y entonces recordó la anécdota del _Pony de la Bolsa_. Parecía una estupidez, pero en su cuento, Gloomy Sonnet agregaba como uno de los detalles característicos de este personaje, el ruido de su capa al moverse. "Tonterías, el cansancio me hace imaginar cosas" pensó Prose, negando con la cabeza. No quería darle lugar en su mente a la idea de que alguien las seguía, porque sino ya se iba a poner paranoica. De todos modos, para asegurarse, miró por sobre su hombro.

–Tú también le temes al Pony de la Bolsa, ¿no? – comentó Catal, que ya adivinaba ese comportamiento de su amiga porque la venía observando hacía unos minutos.

–No es nada, está todo muy tranquilo.

–Oye, ¿seguiremos leyendo la Supernova?

–No lo sé, por esta noche quizá descanse… – respondió Sweet con un suspiro.

–Vamos, se va poniendo interesante, ya podemos comenzar el segundo capítulo.

–Te conozco, sé que quieres leer el tercero con muchas ganas.

–Porfa, por lo menos un ratito – suplicó Catal, juntando sus cascos delanteros a modo de ruego.

–Pero dejé el libro en mi casa, y se hará muy tarde para andar sola por la calle.

–Ah, changos… bueno, ¿no hay problema si me voy contigo y me quedo en tu casa? Prometo no molestar…

–Mira, Catal, quizá lo mejor sea que lo dejemos para el sábado a la mañana, ¿sí? Realmente quisiera descansar esta noche.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi departamento, y yo consigo una de esas promociones de facturas en la panadería de a la vuelta? Tendré preparado un buen café.

–Gracias, Catal. Buenas noches.

* * *

–Buenos días – saludó Bureau Spokesmare a la mañana siguiente, sin percibir los vestigios de la tensión surgida en el personal de la biblioteca el día anterior – ayer por la tarde asistí a una reunión con la supervisora cultural de la ciudad y otras autoridades. Allí nos informó de una convocatoria especial que se realizará en toda Equestria.

–Ya va… – bostezó Catal sin ganas, aún tenía varios residuos de sueño en la cara – ¿Hay algún festejo cerca? ¿Otra invasión al reino fue detenida y vamos a celebrarlo?

Había una reminiscencia de tristeza o desasosiego en la expresión de la directora, lo cual desconcertó por un momento a los bibliotecarios. Normalmente, Spokesmare siempre demostraba entusiasmo de participar en eventos a nivel nacional, pero en este caso no parecía ser así.

–No exactamente – respondió con una calma turbia, su tono de voz adquirió solemnidad y melancolía – es una convocatoria para un homenaje, no es nada para festejar. Quizá ninguno de ustedes esté enterado, pero… dentro de poco tiempo se cumplirán veinticinco años de la Masacre de Bloodbourne, y las princesas dispusieron que, en conmemoración de las víctimas, toda Equestria participe para reconstruir su memoria.

Aquello sorprendió a los tres ponis. No habían oído ni leído casi nada sobre aquello en años, nada más en los viejos recortes de periódicos o en las escasas anécdotas de familiares o conocidos. Fuera de eso, era un tema enterrado para Equestria, un episodio para el olvido, un tema para el silencio. Con algunos meses de diferencia, en esa época Sweet y Catal apenas eran bebés, mientras que Archiver no tendría más de tres o cuatro años. Lo único que a él le quedó registrado, a eso de los seis años, fueron las historias de terror narradas por los potros adolescentes de su barrio, para divertirse viendo el miedo de los más pequeños. Decían todo tipo de locuras que podrían encajar fácilmente en un cuento de Ponecraft. Claro que la mayoría de esas habladurías eran exageraciones, se acabaron cuando alguien les chivó a los padres de esos adolescentes, y sanseacabó.

–Se refiere a la… a la Masacre de las Lunas de Sangre, ¿no? – la primera en romper el silencio fue Catal, en su particular estilo directo – "Bloodbourne" es como se hacía llamar el asesino, creo...

La directora Spokesmare hizo una mueca de horror ante aquellas menciones. En silencio, le extendió el programa del homenaje a Prose para que lo fueran mirando, mientras luchaba consigo misma para mantener la compostura y no ceder ante sus recuerdos de ese tiempo. La ansiedad, la angustia, el temor y otros sentimientos propios de una poni en su primer embarazo se potenciaban con la psicosis general causada por la acechanza de un ponicida. Día por medio, los periódicos equestrianos publicaban un seguimiento de cada nuevo caso acaecido por semana. Ella sufría de pesadillas recurrentes, con variable intensidad, en las cuales alguien entraba a su casa, mataba a su esposo Molten Steel, y se robaba a su bebé recién nacido, sacándoselo del vientre directamente. Ojalá hubiera estado la princesa Luna para ayudarla con esos sueños, pero por desgracia ella regresó muy tarde para evitar los traumas oníricos de una generación completa de ponis. Por suerte, aquel joven Molten estuvo allí para contenerla, le consiguió un buen terapeuta, y a pesar de las complicaciones de parto, su pequeño Carburettor Turn nació sano y salvo. Actualmente, Bureau Spokesmare estaba divorciada, y desde su separación no había vuelto a formar pareja, sino que se dedicaba a su trabajo y a apoyar a su hijo, quien vivía en Manehattan cumpliendo su gran sueño.

Por supuesto que lo que ella sufrió no se comparaba con lo que les tocó a los familiares de los ponis asesinados, ni por lejos.

La directora no esperaba que Catal ni los demás pudieran comprender lo que ese asunto le hacía sentir, pero ahora consideraba que recuperar la memoria de las víctimas ayudaría a reactivar la memoria colectiva, y dejar así un importante mensaje para el resto de la sociedad a futuro. Especialmente, para quienes no la vivieron directamente o nacieron mucho después.

–Hoy en día se ha decidido llamarlo "Masacre de Bloodbourne", – aclaró Spokesmare en tono frío – en primer lugar, para disociar ese hecho del astro de la princesa Luna, y en segundo lugar, para llamarlo como lo que verdaderamente fue: una masacre bajo el nombre de su perpetrador.

–Las cosas por su nombre, ¿eh? De todas formas, sigue sonando espantoso… cuando yo le preguntaba a mi madre sobre el tema, o si comentaba algo, ella mínimo se largaba a llorar porque lo pasó bastante mal. En ese tiempo todavía estaba con mi padre, antes de que éste se tomara el palo, y ella después llegó a pensar que… bueno, no lo creo. Como sea, yo pienso que fue por culpa de la prensa, con ver las tapas de varios periódicos cualquiera quedaría muy traumado.

–Ciertamente, fue una conmoción para todos los ponis en Equestria. Algunos superaron sus traumas, otros no… – comentó la directora, pensando en los suyos.

–Me imagino que armar un homenaje va a ser difícil si queremos atraer la colaboración de los familiares y amigos de aquellos siete ponis. – apuntó Sweet, viendo la lista de actividades y propuestas para la construcción de la memoria – Después de veinticinco años, siento que no todos van a estar dispuestos a reabrir esas heridas. Lo sé por mi padre, cuando recuerda el nombre de Bright Eyes, que fue su compañera en la escuela de periodismo y colega en el diario, se envuelve de melancolía y no habla. Ellos tenían una rivalidad fuerte, aunque nunca se odiaron, si hasta conoció a mi mamá gracias a ella, porque ambas eran amigas.

–Incluso la princesa Celestia se pone melancólica cuando se cumple otro año de esas siete semanas, lo he leído en varias revistas – dijo Catal, y señaló el documento que había traído Spokesmare – me parece raro que haya aprobado esto, teniendo en cuenta que la última víctima, Twinkle Shine, fue una de sus mejores estudiantes. Joder, esa unicornio había alcanzado el mismo nivel que Twilight Sparkle, quizá hasta habría llegado a ser princesa igual que ella.

Archiver se quedó pensando en el asunto de la reconstrucción de la memoria y el resurgimiento del dolor que ello conllevaba. Parecía el mismo caso que el de la familia Pones: vivieron un capítulo de horror, perdieron a un ser querido, y se resisten a compartir su tragedia. La diferencia, sin embargo, era el miedo oculto detrás de esa resistencia, porque había mucho más por escarbar. Había muchos cuerpos enterrados en el jardín de fresas, y en cualquier momento podían aparecer los jardineros que los sepultaron.

–Bueno, en mi opinión, es justo que se decida rememorar a los ponis fallecidos, no porque la forma en que murieron los haya convertido en mártires, sino porque son parte de la memoria de Equestria. Además, el asesino nunca fue atrapado… no estoy seguro, pero creo que todavía lo siguen buscando.

–No creerás que por eso se le va a ocurrir a este loco aparecer y empezar a matar de vuelta, ¿no? – comentó la catalogadora.

–Catal, por favor. – contestó Archiver secamente – Las probabilidades son mínimas, incluso es posible que esté muerto. Si en veinticinco años no ha vuelto a cometer crímenes en nuestro reino, eso es porque probablemente se marchó.

–O quizá lo han encerrado en otra parte. Nunca se sabe…

–Escuchen – se interpuso Spokesmare para evitar que se extendiera el debate y eso impidiera que pudieran tratar la cuestión más importante – lo que quisiera que hiciéramos ahora, es definir nuestras propuestas culturales. He pensado en varias opciones interesantes, como armar una muestra. En la hemeroteca disponemos de una colección casi completa de los periódicos que cubrieron la Masacre de Bloodbourne desde que comenzó.

–También podríamos incluir otras cosas. Tengo entendido que Bright Eyes era socia de nuestra biblioteca, a lo mejor todavía está guardada aquí su ficha de usuario. – propuso Sweet.

–¿Y qué sentido tendría exponer su ficha de usuario? ¿Para que todos vean lo buena lectora que era?

–Exactamente, Catal. Aunque… ¿será un homenaje general, o habrá homenajes individuales?

–Bueno, eso lo han dejado a criterio de cada ciudad. No conozco qué resolución tomarán en Vanhoover, Manehattan o Canterlot, depende de la importancia que tuvo cada poni allí. Aquí en Fillydelphia se ha optado por priorizar a Bright Eyes, pero sin excluir a los demás. De todas formas, nosotros contamos con material para cubrir un amplio margen.

–Otra pregunta, dire. – Catal levantó su casco como si aún estuviera en la escuela – ¿Para cuándo hay que presentar el proyecto? Recuerde que esta tarde hay que preparar lo de la Conferencia del Caleidoscopio.

–Archiver y yo nos encargaremos de eso. Tú y Sweet Prose pueden revisar la hemeroteca y los ficheros, ¿de acuerdo?

–Ah, bueno.

La Biblioteca de Fillydelphia se había fundado hacía unos sesenta años, al principio se utilizaba un orden distinto para el inventario, las colecciones y la lista de usuarios. Cuando su crecimiento se hizo más evidente, se habían sistematizado en las bibliotecas de Equestria los lenguajes documentales y el llamado "Sistema de Triple Entrada", cuya practicidad residía en la elaboración de fichas estandarizadas. De ahí salían las famosas fichas catalográficas que permitían buscar un libro por Autor, Título, Materia y Autores secundarios. En cuanto a la ficha de usuario, se trataba de una cartulina más alta y ancha que la de un libro. En la parte superior se consignaban los datos del poni: nombre, número de cédula, dirección, ciudad, y se incluía, a modo de identificación especial, una representación de la cutie mark. Actualmente, con el desarrollo de la fotografía, también se agregaba una foto en tamaño 4x4. Debajo, en una ordenada tabla se anotaban el número de inventario del libro, su título, su autor, la fecha de retiro, la fecha de devolución, la firma del usuario y finalmente, la firma del bibliotecario que realiza el préstamo.

El viaje por los archiveros fue un poco largo. Si bien tenían la referencia de en qué año y en qué letra buscar, de todas formas fue un trabajo tedioso recuperar la bendita ficha entre toda la gran cantidad de fichas amarillentas, muchas de ellas en desuso porque estaban completas o porque los usuarios se dieron de baja.

O porque, simplemente, ya no volverían a la biblioteca.

* * *

Allí estaban, delante de la puerta del cuarto prohibido. Nadie había dormido allí en años. De hecho, no entraba nadie más que una ocasional empleada para quitar el polvo y las telarañas, siempre evitando mirar hacia cierta parte de la pared. A pesar del vacío imperante en esa habitación, parecía estar llena de huellas, de restos de una presencia muy fuerte, con una mezcla de melancolía y desolación. Ya el simple hecho de pararse delante de aquella puerta, conociendo el significado de lo que aguardaba detrás de ella, daba bastante grima. Esa especie de expectativa inquietante dominaba a ambas alicornios, mientras la mayor con su magia quitaba los cerrojos que custodiaban la sala de un recuerdo tortuoso, una vista al pasado entre cuatro paredes detenidas en el tiempo. Para ella no resultaba fácil ese procedimiento, pues implicaba revivir uno de los instantes más dolorosos de su longeva vida. Pero quería hacerlo de todos modos, para mostrar a su hermana una parte de ese pasado que mejor convenía olvidar, aunque nunca se marchaba del todo.

–Aquí es donde Twinkle Shine dormía mientras cursaba sus estudios. Y aquí es donde la encontramos después de que estuvo desaparecida varios días.

Las bisagras rechinaron con un sonido ominoso. Un aire de encierro escapaba desde adentro, se sentía frío y seco. Antes de traspasar el umbral con sus cascos, la princesa Luna pudo apreciar en un vistazo panorámico la soledad del mobiliario, las paredes mustias y las ventanas firmemente cerradas.

–Jamás quise que ninguna de mis otras estudiantes ocupara este cuarto, ni permití que entraran. Tampoco me preguntaban sobre eso.

La voz de Celestia sonaba muy apagada, neutra, soltando aquellos comentarios a medida que observaba las reacciones de su hermana. Por fin, los ojos de Luna se detuvieron en la figura pintada en la pared, una cara de aspecto sonriente que le devolvía una expresión risueña. El carmesí apagado de los bordes delataba el paso del tiempo, sin embargo aún podía ser reconocida con facilidad. Para controlar la agitación interior, la princesa del sol respiró hondo, tratando de concentrarse en el relato y no pensar en lo que le provocaba toparse con ese rostro desagradable.

–Bloodbourne tenía un extraño sentido de la teatralidad, cada asesinato implicaba una puesta en escena más que un simple crimen… mojaba la punta de un casco en la sangre de la víctima, y dibujaba en la pared una cara de poni con los ojos cerrados, casi sonriendo. Lo hacía siempre en un punto exacto, para que cuando entraras y vieras el dibujo, supieras lo que había ocurrido. Entonces, sólo entonces, veías el cuerpo.

En este punto, Celestia desvió su atención para concentarse en la cama, prolijamente tendida, con un cobertor simple tapado en polvillo. Ella se paró a la diestra, como había hecho aquel día. Nuevamente regresaba la imagen de Twinkle Shine tendida, con sus heridas abiertas, con parte de su sangre manchando las sábanas, los cascos delanteros cruzados sobre el pecho…

–También dibujaba una media luna en el piso – acotó Luna, rompiendo la monotonía del ambiente, examinando aquella forma que recordaba a la estampada en su flanco, una media luna semi difuminada en las baldosas – El rostro era su sello; la luna roja, el símbolo de su maldición. Por eso llamaron a su obra "Las Siete Lunas de Sangre": _cada semana, durante siete semanas, un sacrificio_. Lo sé. Lo leí en los archivos. Él lo dejó escrito en un papel junto con la primera víctima, anunciando que habría más, cada sábado a la medianoche.

Como una estatua, la gran alicornio blanca permaneció impasible en un silencio gélido y sin alterarse en lo más mínimo. Se sabía esos datos de memoria, y a pesar de eso, oírlos desde la voz de Luna le producía una sensación inconcebible, porque se sentía como si al mismo tiempo reviviera la noche en que su hermana se rebeló para proclamar la noche eterna.

–Entiendo que prefieren censurar ese título, para no molestarme... – continuó la princesa de la noche, pasando su casco por sobre la superficie del suelo, y tuvo la idea de que probablemente a Nightmare tampoco le gustara del todo aquella asociación –Pero sé que no se trata de mí, sino de una vieja leyenda: "_quien vea hacia la luna cuando ésta adquiere el color de la sangre, jamás dejará de ansiarla_". Por eso los mordía en el cuello, Bloodbourne tenía una fascinación por la sangre, era la Sed de los batponis.

Otra larga pausa. La princesa Celestia se mordía en su interior. No podía soportar la ligereza con la cual su hermana menor decía todo aquello, no porque Luna lo hiciera con la intención de molestarla, sino porque aún no asimilaba el significado de la tragedia. A su vez, desde su reincorporación al principado de Equestria, lo que había aprendido la ex yegua de las pesadillas fue que, en todo un milenio, la princesa del sol había confeccionado grandes barreras sobre aquello que nunca había podido resolver, y prefería evadir. Además de que había aprendido a manejar asuntos complejos desde las sombras mientras se encargaba de los más simples de forma pública. El lado oscuro del sol.

Ante el silencio ininterrumpido, Luna fue al lado de su hermana, tendiéndole un ala cálida sobre los hombros.

–Lo siento – murmuró, y se quedó ahí esperando el estallido de las lágrimas. Sin embargo, pese a que no le faltaba demasiado para llegar a eso, Celestia mantuvo la compostura.

–Twinkle Shine murió luchando, en su búsqueda de la verdad. Pero fue la única que murió con los ojos cerrados, y no fue casualidad, porque todos los demás murieron con los ojos abiertos.

Dicho esto, la alicornio de melena multicolor se incorporó para marcharse, dejando a la de melena azul con un intenso caudal de dudas.

–Si has leído los _otros_ archivos, sabrás a lo que me refiero.


	14. Hemeroteca

**Hemeroteca**

Yendo por el ala este de la biblioteca, puedes ver una puertita medio estrecha, que normalmente se encuentra cerrada con llave, y tienes que pedirle a un bibliotecario que te la abra. Cuando entras, te encuentras con una escalera alfombrada, la cual asciende a un segundo piso, y una vez allí, podrás apreciar la hemeroteca: el espacio específico que en una biblioteca corresponde a las publicaciones periódicas. Diarios, revistas, folletines, se encuentran pulcra y cuidadosamente ordenados en estanterías y aparadores, al igual que los libros en la planta baja. Aquí las ventanas son más pequeñas que en el piso de abajo, no se las suele abrir mucho, y están cubiertas por gruesas cortinas de lino para evitar que el exceso de claridad deteriore los materiales. De todas formas, la poca luminosidad da más hacia los puestos de lectura ubicados contra la pared, una especie de cubículos abiertos e individuales, cuyas mesas tienen una inclinación de cuarenta grados en su superficie. Más al medio de la sala, se lucen dos mesas alargadas, rodeadas de seis sillas cada una. Éstas servían, por así decir, como frontera o división entre las dos secciones de la hemeroteca.

Dicha división respondía a un criterio cronológico: de un lado guardaban los ejemplares más antiguos y aquellos que requerían condiciones de conservación especiales, y de otro lado, las publicaciones más recientes, puestas más a disposición. Se las ordenaba según el tipo de información que trataban y de acuerdo al público objetivo. Mientras que la otra sección, separada por un vidrio, era de acceso limitado a los bibliotecarios, pues allí se guardaban las revistas, diarios, etc., de hace diez años para atrás, hasta los primeros folletines que se imprimieron en la ciudad. Cada estante cubría al menos cinco años en el período temporal. Por eso, si querías consultar el archivo histórico, debías ir ya con la consulta específica bien pensada.

Y ahí andaban Sweet Prose y Catal Fast, en el relevamiento de fuentes que trataran sobre la Masacre de las Siete Lunas. Debían escoger aquellas que fueron siguiendo los casos durante y después de los ponicidios, para así armar un sector especial de lectura, como parte de los homenajes. Por supuesto que no expondrían los originales, la constante manipulación por parte de los lectores podría arruinar todo el buen trabajo de conservación mantenido hasta ahora. La directora Spokesmare aprobó que Prose utilizara su hechizo de copia, bajo ciertas condiciones. De este modo, si le ocurría algo a una revista, no sería una pérdida pues la original estaría a salvo. "Entiendo que simplemente podríamos colocar los periódicos detrás de un vidrio, para que sólo se viera el titular, pero creo que sería más constructivo que los visitantes pudieran leer los artículos completos", había dicho la directora. Ésa fue la idea desde un principio, colocar a la vista sólo las portadas, y hasta incluir algún resumen de las noticias, pero a alguien le iba a tocar leerlas y resumirlas, y nadie del personal parecía muy dispuesto. Entonces Catal sugirió lo de realizar copias, y aunque a Spokesmare al principio no le convencía, acabó aceptando.

Tras encontrar las fichas de usuario de Bright Eyes (porque tenía varias), la joven unicornio estaba particularmente entusiasmada, y no dejaba de hablar mientras iba seleccionando revistas y periódicos y los colocaba dentro de una caja que la poni terrestre sostenía en su lomo.

—Mi padre siempre decía que Bright Eyes era una lectora filosa, ya desde la secundaria. Ella sabía leer entre líneas como muy pocos ponis, y quizá ésa era una de las razones por las que eligió ser periodista. — le contaba a Catal — Siempre descubría algo que consideraba comunicable…

—Ajá, y parece que visitaba mucho la hemeroteca también.

—Sí, para leer los periódicos más renombrados y aprender de sus estrategias. Además, ella era seguidora de varios periodistas y columnistas, hasta tuvo la oportunidad de escribir para algunos de ellos. Eso le ayudó a ganarse un lugar en el círculo periodístico de Canterlot.

—O sea, llegó a la cima porque enganchó un buen contacto.

—Bueno, dicho de otra manera, sí…

—Y ahí se codeó con la _créme de la créme_ y conoció a Twinkle Shine, la mejor estudiante de la princesa Celestia en esos años. Escaló muy bien, ¿eh?

—Oye, Catal, no hables así. Ella fue un orgullo para nuestra ciudad, lástima que no pudo completar su investigación, hubo detalles que jamás alcanzó a revelar.

—¿Y ella nunca dejó nada publicado?

—Mi padre decía que ella no solía hablar por adelantado si no tenía toda la historia completa, para evitar caer en errores que después tocaría desmentir.

—Una postura muy razonable, pocos periodistas actualmente tienen esa paciencia… la mayoría se apura a largar lo primero que agarra, en especial cierto reportero amarillista.

—Te refieres a Subtle Gossip, ¿no?

—Sip. Me pregunto, ¿habrá conseguido una copia de "La Supernova"...?

—No lo sé. Probablemente aún no. Mi padre lo consiguió a través de un contacto suyo, pero no creo que Subtle tenga esa oportunidad.

—Pfft — Catal hizo un gesto con su casco — ja, no te preocupes, que Gossip cuando quiere algo, se las ingenia. En su trabajo, la clave no es tanto los contactos sino disponer de un secreto con el cual chantajear a otros, así que no me cabe duda de que ya se hizo de una copia.

—Hmmm, quizá. — comentó Prose, pensativa, mientras desplegaba con su magia un tabloide de hacía dieciocho años atrás.

—No te preocupes, Sweet, el poder analítico de ese reportero amarillista no da para mucho, jamás podrá escribir un artículo capaz de competir con lo que tú o tu papá puedan escribir. Ya has visto lo complejo que es el libro de Ghost Letter, está lleno de referencias que no podrás captar si no eres un erudito…. oye, ¿me escuchas? — preguntó Catal al ver que la unicornio parecía ensimismada comparando una revista con otro periódico.

—...sólo mira estos titulares, ocupan casi dos tercios de la portada, — la unicornio extendió ante su amiga el periódico mencionado para que ésta lo observara también — para esos momentos, casi no se habían implementado las fotografías en la prensa, pero si te fijas en los números de más adelante, ya empiezan a aparecer las primeras fotografías en blanco y negro, que empezaron a convivir con otros tipos de reproducción gráfica. Mira, en este periódico, hay un dibujo aproximado de la cara que Bloodbourne pintaba en las escenas del crimen, y en esta revista, que data de un año y medio después, puedes ver que ya incluían fotografías.

—Ya veo, aunque estábamos hablando de otra cosa antes.

—Lo sé, es que este tema se está poniendo interesante.

—Sí, sí, no lo dudo, pero se me hace un poco morboso tomar fotos de un funeral — Catal señaló a la revista, donde se mostraba lo que al parecer era el velorio de una de las víctimas.

—Bueno, es cierto que antes no existían los mismos estándares que ahora…

—En fin, ¿cuánto nos falta?

—Pues… — Sweet echó una ojeada a su libreta, y luego a las estanterías — como mínimo deberíamos revisar el archivo de un año, lo más relevante seguro lo hallaremos ahí.

—¿Un año? Uff, ¿y cuánto vamos revisando ya?

—El equivalente a un par de semanas.

—O sea que tendremos diversión para toda una mañana. Podríamos empapelar la sala de lectura entera con todo eso…

—Sé que terminaremos rápido. Pero lo más seguro es que debamos hacer una segunda selección, para así dejar los titulares más relevantes. Toca fijar criterios, como por ejemplo, aquellos que salieron enseguida respecto de los hechos, o aquellos que presentan de forma más completa cada caso….

—Está bien, está bien, ya capto la onda. ¿Qué te parece si aplicamos esos criterios ahora mismo, para evitar sacar cosas que volveremos a guardar sin haber usado?

—Lo volveremos a guardar de todas maneras, Catal, recuerda que esto es sólo para elegir cuáles vamos a copiar.

—Mejor dicho, cuáles _vas a copiar_, jeje — aclaró la poni terrestre con una risita — Ya que yo no dispongo de magia para ayudarte con ese hechizo de copiado… ¿Sabes? Sería genial tener algún aparato que pudiera hacer copias de todo, nos ahorraría una cantidad de trabajo enorme.

—Admito que eso no sería una mala idea, pero por el momento, tendremos que contentarnos con mi hechizo… — la unicornio tuvo un pensamiento repentino, y agregó — Porque me sale bastante bien como para que alguien dude de la calidad de mi trabajo, ¿no?

La conversación terminó ahí, pues Catal entendió que a Sweet le podría haber molestado su comentario. Por lo menos media hora transcurrió en silencio, mientras continuaban pesquisando caja tras caja, hasta completar una estantería que abarcaba aproximadamente medio año de publicaciones periódicas sobre los siete casos de ponicidio. Lo raro fue que, al sacar la última caja, encontraron al fondo del estante un periódico medio doblado, cuya fecha no coincidía con los del estante, sino que estaba fechado ocho años después. Obviamente, estaba mal guardado, de seguro fue alguien que se metió donde no debía, pues esa negligencia jamás la cometería el personal de la biblioteca. Sweet decidió dejarla sobre la mesa del archivo para realizar la debida revisión, al parecer el poni que la tomó se había tomado el atrevimiento de rayar uno de los subtítulos, incluso marcando algo en la foto que aparecía en la portada.

Con cuidado, las ponis se acomodaron en las mesas centrales de la hemeroteca, dispuestas a echar una leída rápida al material recopilado. Tuvieron en cuenta las fechas y el número del estante, para que no se les mezclara nada, y por ello colocaron papelitos sobre cada revista o diario. En principio, decidieron quedarse con cada periódico que salió inmediatamente después del ponicidio, y con aquellos que salieron casi a lo último, donde ya trataban los casos de manera unánime.

La primera primerísima noticia apareció en el _Horsediary_, un periódico ya extinto, el 13 de septiembre del 1276 d. F. E. [después de la Fundación de Equestria]*, con el título "_Fallece una pasante de medicina en condiciones trágicas_". Allí, se explicaba que la víctima, la señorita Sweetheart, a quien ya le faltaba poco para obtener su título de doctora, fue encontrada muerta en su casa la mañana del sábado 12 de septiembre, por su madre, y la muerte, según se estipulaba, debió producirse más o menos a medianoche. No se daban muchos detalles de la escena del crimen, quizá por lo escabrosa que era.

—Es increíble que a pesar de la mala calidad del papel que usaban, todavía se conserve el texto. Al parecer sí usaban buena tinta, lástima que los de _Horsediary _no consiguieron inversiones para mejorar su prensa... — comentó Sweet Prose.

—Meh, no era tan buen periódico, mi madre dice que siempre publicaban paparruchas y encima con errores de ortografía. — replicó Catal Fast.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué no pudieron crecer a partir de ahí, — continuó Prose — el seguimiento del caso les habría ayudado mucho, pues todo el mundo quería estar al tanto de la investigación… _Horsediary_ tuvo la primicia, después de todo.

—Sí, pero aunque siguieron publicando cosas, ya era información que se había leído en otros periódicos. Creo que, tristemente, los grandes medios se chuparon todo lo que podía decirse sobre el tema. Ya sabes, el animal grande le termina sacando ventaja al pequeño…

Dicho esto, Catal tomó un ejemplar del _Fillydelphia Herald_, del 14 de septiembre, que aún no contaba con fotografías sino que el título tenía una tipografía diseñada para resaltar: "_Detalles inquietantes sobre el ponicidio en Fillydelphia_". Al abrir el periódico, la noticia ya saltaba en la primera página. Allí se explicaba que el cadáver de la desafortunada Sweetheart estaba tendido sobre un sillón, en el cuarto donde ella estudiaba, con los ojos abiertos. Era una bonita poni terrestre de pelaje blanco, con una corta melena rosa oscuro, y en su cutie mark había un gran corazón rojo, rodeado de tres corazones anaranjados. Traía puesto su ambo de residente del hospital, un estetoscopio colgaba de su cuello, y un libro de medicina abierto reposaba entre sus cascos, cada cosa colocada por el asesino luego de apuñalarla, según conjeturas de los investigadores. Sin embargo, lo primero que resaltaba al entrar, aseguró el periodista que escribió la noticia, era la tenebrosa cara sonriente dibujada en la pared con la sangre de la yegua, además de una media luna pintada en el suelo. Al parecer, no hubo otro tipo de ataque sobre la víctima, a excepción de una mordida en la yugular, posiblemente mientras ella se desangraba.

Otra noticia, cuyo titular ocupaba la otra mitad de la primera plana, tenía como referencia una publicación de _The Canterlot Times_, con el título "_La princesa Celestia designó al detective Noirhooves, de la O.I.E., para encargarse de resolver el ponicidio en Fillydelphia_". Shaylock Noirhooves era un detective con un expediente destacable y varios años de servicio en las fuerzas de seguridad equestrianas, desempeñándose especialmente dentro del ámbito de inteligencia. Al crearse la O.I.E., por sus siglas, "Oficina de Investigaciones de Equestria", fue elegido como director de la misma, y se encargó de conformar una plantilla de detectives acorde al nivel que se solicitaba.

—¿Qué para eso no estaba S.M.I.L.E.? — preguntó Catal, extrañada — Ya sabes, esa agencia de inteligencia que es así "súper secreta" y que responde a la propia princesa Celestia.

—No creo que exista realmente una organización como ésa, pero no es lo mismo que la O.I.E.

—A ver, en este periódico se insinúa que este tipo, Noirhooves, básicamente trabajaba en espionaje para la corona de Equestria. Debió ser muy bueno en lo que hacía como para que lo pusieran al frente de esa oficina…. ahora que lo pienso, por supuesto que S.M.I.L.E. y la O.I.E. no son lo mismo: una se encarga de quilombos privados, y otra se encarga de quilombos públicos.

—Bueno, tiene sentido que no puedas pedirle a una agencia basada en el anonimato, que investigue un problema de público conocimiento. — Sweet se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no quita que no puedan colaborar mutuamente, ¿no?

Los investigadores de la O.I.E., según el artículo, estuvieron recolectando pistas por toda la casa de Sweetheart, y entrevistando a los ponis más allegados a ella, preguntando a todos los vecinos si habían visto u oído algo. Las pesquisas no dieron demasiados frutos. Pero sí hallaron, dentro del libro que ella sostenía, una nota escrita a casco, con un mensaje críptico: "_Siete Lunas de Sangre, un sacrificio cada semana, durante siete semanas_". Ninguno de los investigadores compartió comentarios acerca del contenido de la nota, sólo el mensaje, pero muy tarde se dieron cuenta de que habría sido más recomendable omitir eso, por lo que se desataría más adelante.

Un ñoño avispado tuvo la idea de investigar a qué hacía referencia eso de "las lunas de sangre", y se topó con una leyenda muy vieja, que no pertenecía a la cultura poni _per se_, sino que fue trasplantada a ésta en algún momento de la historia, y a un escriba se le ocurrió incluirla en un códice hace unos cuantos siglos. El nerd firmó con el seudónimo "Lancer", y sus interpretaciones de lo que había averiguado, aparecieron publicadas en el _Voice of Manehattan_ y en sucesivos diarios, incluido el _Fillydelphia Herald_. El título podía variar dependiendo de quién lo publicara, en algunos medios se recurría a la voz mediadora de un especialista.

La leyenda de la luna sangrienta, o "_por lo menos la versión que coincidiría con el mensaje del asesino_", según palabras de Lancer, trataba básicamente de lo siguiente: si la luna se ponía roja en determinado momento, y cualquier poni o criatura la observaba directamente, éste de inmediato caería presa de una maldición que lo convertiría en un ser sediento de sangre.

—Ah, ya entiendo… ¡Por eso culparon a los batponis desde un principio! — exclamó Sweet. — Porque relacionaron a la Luna de Sangre con la Sed.

—¿Como la sed que me da a mí con la resaca…?

—¡No, no! La Sed es una especie de maldición para los batponis, algo que ya viene predispuesto en ellos, y que si ellos no son capaces de controlar, se convierten en _ferales_, en bestias. Pierden todo control de sí mismos, y los demás batponis se ven obligados a matarlos por el bien de su comunidad.

—Básicamente, como en esas historias de ponis zombis… bueno, aunque en vez de revivir de la muerte…

—La cuestión, Catal — la interrumpió Prose — es que todo el mundo concluyó que el crimen fue obra de un batponi. Y todo el asunto de la nota, fue tomado como algo profético…

El 19 de septiembre, el semanario _The Horseshoe Bay Post _sacudió a la ciudad costera de Baltimare con el siguiente titular: "_Horror en el Ocean Hotel: la vocalista de The Rockin Beats apareció muerta en su cuarto_". Lo secundó otro periódico local, _Ocean's Words_, con un título similar: "_Noche trágica para la banda The Rockin Beats_", acompañado del siguiente subtítulo: "_Su vocalista, Melody Rock, habría sido víctima del asesino de Fillydelphia_". La mencionada banda se había instalado la tarde del día anterior en un lujoso hotel de la costa, pues darían un concierto en la playa ese mismo sábado 19. Lamentablemente, el concierto jamás se realizó.

La vocalista y líder del grupo era una pegaso llamada Melody Rock, de pelaje azul marino y crin turquesa. Según los testimonios de los músicos, ella dijo que tendría una reunión con su representante por la noche, y que luego se reuniría con ellos de nuevo para cenar. Sin embargo, se hicieron las nueve, las diez, las once, las once y media, y de Melody ni señales. Al principio, pensaron que ella tenía un romance con el representante, pero cuando éste mismo apareció, preocupado, preguntando por ella, comprendieron que la cosa era seria. Entonces inició la búsqueda, con ayuda del personal del hotel. La hallaron cerca de la una, increíblemente, en su habitación, donde una hora antes no la habían encontrado. Primero, vieron la cara en la pared, y se les hizo un nudo en el estómago. Colgada de un perchero para que pudiera quedar parada sobre sus patas traseras, vestida con la ropa con la que salía casi siempre al escenario, y con un micrófono de pie puesto delante como si ella fuera a ponerse a cantar… ahí estaba Melody Rock. Su cutie mark era un micrófono rodeado de notas musicales, y una línea carmín cruzaba por la misma. En su mirada parecía haber una expresión de asombro más que de miedo, como si hubiera sido tomada por sorpresa. Por el estado del cuerpo, el forense determinó que habría sido asesinada más o menos a medianoche, al igual que Sweetheart.

—Esto es raro, — comentó Catal — y es lo que siempre me molestó de este asunto. ¿Cómo es que nadie ve ni oye nada? ¡Incluso en un hotel donde los reporteros debían estar escondidos tratando de obtener algún chisme de la banda del momento! ¡Vamos, no me la creo!

—El asesino era muy meticuloso, quizá había estudiado bien el panorama… Además, recuerda que esto pasó hace veinticinco años, y el periodismo era otra cosa.

—¡Pero es que igual no tiene sentido! ¿Dónde estuvo metida Melody Rock por tantas horas? ¿De qué modo transportas un cadáver dentro de un hotel donde hay tanto movimiento de ponis? Joder, tuvo que haber un cómplice, es demasiado trabajo para que lo haga uno solo.

—Esa fue una de las teorías de los detectives, tanto en este caso como en los siguientes. — repuso Sweet Prose — Pero jamás lograron hallar suficiente evidencia que la respaldara, lamentablemente...

La única conexión con el ponicidio anterior, según el _Fillydelphia Herald_ del 21 de septiembre, parecía ser la madre de Melody, pues ella fue quien recomendó a Sweetheart con su colegas del hospital de Fillydelphia. Pero más allá de eso, no había nada concluyente, nada que aclarara el por qué estas jóvenes ponis fueron víctimas de semejante asesino.

En este caso, dentro de la oreja de Melody, había un papelito enrollado que decía "_Bloodbourne_", y la prensa de Equestria pasó toda esa semana preguntándose qué o quién era "_Bloodbourne_". Aquello se supo debido a la infiltración de un reportero en la escena del crimen. Muchos teorizaban que debía ser el nombre del autor de los crímenes, mientras que otros aventuraban hipótesis más jugadas, como de que aquél debía ser el nombre de alguna deidad o algún culto a un espíritu sangriento integrado por batponis. Ese fue el comienzo de varias publicaciones que no hicieron más que sembrar el terror en la población equestre, citando a modo de ejemplo la nota del _Fillydelphia Herald_: "_¿Es "Bloodbourne" el dios de una secta cultista que sacrifica jovencitas?_" o una noticia del _Manehattan Voices_: "_Bloodbourne podría ser una asesino en serie, o un grupo de batponis maniáticos sirviendo a una deidad horrible_".

A medida que se acercaba el 25 de septiembre, muchos ponis empezaron a temer al día viernes, asustados por la creencia de que cualquiera de ellos podría ser el siguiente en morir. Ya para el día sábado, una gran parte de los ciudadanos compraron el periódico esperando no ver un titular hablando de otro asesinato. Las novedades llegaron más concretamente el domingo, y la demora se debió a la excesiva reserva de los dueños de un casino de Las Pegasus, donde fue encontrada muerta la acróbata Patch Blossom, una poni terrestre de pelaje color melocotón y melena amarilla con puntas de tono rosa viejo. Su cutie mark era un parche en un paño fucsia. El escenario de su defunción fue el salón donde entrenaba sus presentaciones, además llevaba puesta su malla de lentejuelas y su cuerpo colgaba del trapecio como un trapo viejo. El modus operandi de Bloodbourne se repetía, trasladando el terror a la ciudad de las apuestas, cuyo lema solía ser "lo que pasa en Las Pegasus, se queda en Las Pegasus", pero eso no aplicaba esta vez. Lo curioso fue que los periódicos de otras ciudades le dieron más relevancia al caso, de la que le dieron los locales.

—¿No te parece raro eso?

—No me sorprende, los dueños del casino debieron mover cielo y tierra para que la prensa no hablara del ponicidio, pues eso les daría mala fama según su lógica.

—Ya veo, pero por lo que estoy leyendo en este ejemplar del _Manehattan Voices_, tuvieron mucha más concurrencia que nunca….

—El morbo, Catal, el morbo...

Y para el 2 de octubre, la que salió sorteada en la ruleta de la muerte fue Clover Hoof, o _Clovey_ para los amigos, de la ciudad de Vanhoover. La primicia la tuvo _The Vanhoover's Clarion_. Clovey aspiraba a ser una gran bailarina como su hermana mayor Meadowlark, muy afamada por ese tiempo. Ella tenía talento, aunque le faltaba pulirlo, y su carrera apenas empezaba, pero así y todo recibía mucho apoyo por parte de la familia. Aquél viernes se había quedado hasta tarde en la academia de baile, practicando, pues en una semana participaría en el próximo show de Meadowlark, quien lamentablemente sería quien se toparía con Clover muerta, en su habitación, con la ropa que usaría en dicho show -el cual fue cancelado indefinidamente-. Fue un golpe tan duro para la famosa bailarina, que ella pasó varias semanas sin bailar, sin dar entrevistas, sin aparecer en las portadas de revistas. Y aunque volvió, tras la insistencia de familia, terapeuta y amigos del medio, jamás bailó de la misma forma.

Hasta el 9 de octubre, salieron varios artículos y notas en los principales periódicos de Equestria, como _The Canterlot Times, Manehattan Voices, The Vanhoover's Clarion_ y otros, que eran replicados o reproducidos en otros de menor envergadura. Trataban sobre los avances realizados por los investigadores de la O.I.E. sobre la identidad de Bloodbourne. Había otro papel en la escena del crimen correspondiente al ponicidio de Clover, que decía simplemente "_Hollow Shades, 1255_". Un sitio y un año en específico, quizá la fecha y lugar de nacimiento del asesino. El 7 de octubre, el _Fillydelphia Herald_ reprodujo una entrevista que le hicieron al detective Noirhooves en _The Canterlot Times_, titulada "_Los orígenes del asesino serial 'Bloodbourne' estarían en Hollow Shades. Entrevista a Shaylock Noirhooves_"_. _

Siguiendo aquella pista, el detective se encargó de asistir personalmente a la localidad de Hollow Shades y resistió a la hostilidad de los batponis, pues, por razones más que obvias, éstos se negaron a colaborar con él. "_Solamente una anciana_" decía Noirhooves, "_accedió a contarme una historia. Me habló de un batponi que se había enamorado de una unicornio de un pueblo cercano. El joven hizo de todo por ella, pero siempre acababa siendo rechazado, no sólo porque la poni en cuestión era una joven perteneciente a una familia con cierto estatus, sino porque básicamente una relación así era un tabú. De modo que, una noche, el muchacho la secuestró y… bueno, finalmente, dio 'rienda suelta al deseo que lo carcomía'. Después de eso, el batponi desapareció, o eso me aseguró la señora, que simplemente se marchó, sin agregar nada más. El resto lo tuve que averiguar por mi cuenta_". En efecto, el detective Noirhooves averiguó que en diciembre de 1255, una unicornio de una comuna cercana a Hollow Shades fue violentada por uno de los ponis murciélago. El ataque ocurrió a medianoche, pero encontraron a la pobre recién al día siguiente. No pudieron arrestar al culpable, quien desapareció como si se lo hubiera tragado la noche. El detective de Canterlot pudo localizar al padre de la unicornio violada, y a través de éste, se enteró que once meses después, ella dio a luz un potro mitad batponi, al cual criaron como pudieron hasta que éste se volvió tan inmanejable, que se vieron obligados a dejarlo en el bosque, "devolverlo con su verdadera familia".

—¡Me lleva la…! No me sorprende que el tipo haya quedado así de loco… su mamá no lo quiso, su papá desapareció, y probablemente en la aldea de su padre tampoco fue muy querido. Y encima por línea paterna tenía eso de la sed… todo concuerda.

—Pero hay muchas cosas raras en el medio. Si estaba dominado por la Sed, ¿por qué toda esa… parafernalia… con los ponicidios? ¿Por qué apuñalar a las víctimas y después morderles el cuello? ¿Por qué dejar esas pistas sobre su identidad, si probablemente no quiera ser atrapado? ¿Por qué ir de una ciudad a otra…?

—Oye, Sweet, cálmate un poco, le estás buscando raciocinio a un loco — la interrumpió Catal.

La unicornio blanca iba a replicar, pero finalmente meneó la cabeza.

Y así sucesivamente… el viernes 16 de octubre, la siguiente presa del asesino batponi fue una unicornio llamada Bright Eyes, una periodista que estudió e inició su camino periodístico en Fillydelphia -como ya lo habían comentado Sweet y Catal-, y de ahí llegó hasta Canterlot. Alquilaba un piso en una zona residencial de la ciudad, modesto pero acogedor. Últimamente estaba siendo noticia en la sección _sociales_ de los periódicos por su amistad con Twinkle Shine, la estudiante más destacada de la Academia para Unicornios Superdotados, y además preferida de la princesa Celestia. Incluso unos días antes, el 13 de octubre, apareció una nota en el _Fillydelphia Herald_ que aseguraba que se las había visto observando las escenas de los crímenes, analizando documentos en los archivos de las ciudades de las víctimas, consultando un mapa de Equestria en la Biblioteca Pública de Canterlot... Al parecer, ellas también colaboraban en la investigación de los ponicidios, y eso no era casualidad, pues Twinkle Shine era hija del mismísimo detective Noirhooves. La resolución de crímenes estaba en su sangre.

El 18 de octubre, el _Fillydelphia Herald_ publicó en primera plana: "_La periodista Bright Eyes, de Fillydelphia, ha sido la 5° Luna de Sangre_", con el subtítulo "_¿Quién va a parar a Bloodbourne de una vez?_" y una fotografía en blanco y negro de la unicornio en cuestión. La noticia ocupaba más de dos páginas, entre el resumen de su vida y su obra, más el testimonio de Twinkle Shine, tomado de _The Canterlot Times_:

"..._fui a verla a su departamento esa noche, presa de un presentimiento terrible. Desde que empezamos a investigar, supusimos que íbamos a estar en la mira de Bloodbourne, y decidimos tomar ciertas precauciones al respecto, porque con él ninguna precaución parece suficiente. Me demoré mucho llamando a la puerta principal, hasta que me abrió la casera, y entonces escuchamos ruidos provenientes de arriba. Le pedí a la señora que esperara abajo y me teletransporté al piso de Bright. La puerta estaba abierta, y todo oscuro adentro. Me introduje despacio en la sala, pero no hubo mucho tiempo para sutilidades. Me lo topé ni bien salía de la habitación de mi amiga. La pelea fue corta porque el bastardo era muy rápido y lo favorecía la oscuridad. Traté de detenerlo como pude, incluso lo mordí cuando pretendía estrangularme con una de sus patas. De pronto se oyó un sonido extraño, y Bloodbourne se escabulló por una ventana. Cuando logré volver en mí, corrí al cuarto de Bright. Ella seguía viva, ¡seguía viva! pero no le quedaba mucho. Ni siquiera me fijé en que todo estaba convertido en un desastre, sólo me preocupaba contenerla mientras se le iba la vida entre mis cascos… Bright Eyes murió ante mí sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para salvarla._"

Sweet dejó lentamente el periódico sobre la mesa, con los ojos humedecidos, y Catal no necesitó preguntarle qué le ocurría.

—La mierda, qué triste — masculló, conmocionada, la poni terrestre — Si a mí me pasara eso, creo que me muero ahí mismo. ¡Imagínate si fuera al revés, si tú me encontraras así…! No hay magia que remedie la muerte.

—Wow, Catal — dijo Sweet, mientras parpadeaba tratando de recuperar la compostura — qué frase tan cierta: _No hay magia que remedie la muerte_.

—Por Celestia, no la repitas. Me da escalofríos…. mejor terminemos con esto, ya debe estar siendo hora de irse.

La muerte de Bright Eyes pegó en lo más hondo del periodismo equestriano, además de traer grandes desavenencias entre el detective Noirhooves y Twinkle Shine, y algunos diarios trataron sobre la controversia generada a partir del desplazamiento de la unicornio del caso. Evidentemente, aquello había sido un aviso del asesino, y lo más razonable era que el padre protegiera a su hija, quitándola del medio del peligro. Sin embargo, para Twinkle encontrar a Bloodbourne se convirtió en un asunto ponisonal, jurando que no descansaría hasta hallar justicia por su amiga y por las demás ponis muertas. Hasta decidió empuñar una espada que perteneció a su familia por generaciones, estando en ese tiempo en cascos de su madre, una guardia real en servicio.

En medio de toda esta polémica, trascendieron unos dichos de un famoso jugador de _hoofball_, capitán de la Liga Equestre en ese deporte. Al parecer, tenía o había tenido algo con Bright Eyes, y en medio del dolor por su pérdida, declaró: "_ese batponi bastardo no se va a escapar, si tengo que perseguirlo con mis propios cascos, lo haré, ¡y me voy a encargar de que caigan él y cualquier otro desgraciado que lo acompañe!_". Esta declaración no formó parte de una entrevista, sino más bien de una conversación casual que a alguien se le ocurrió filtrar al _Manehattan Voices_, con lo cual se inició otra tanda de reproducciones por parte de los demás diarios de Equestria. El jugador de hoofball en cuestión se llamaba Ace Wave, un pegaso de pelaje dorado con melena rubia, de lo más selecto de Cloudsdale.

Lo interesante del exabrupto de Ace fue la insinuación de que Bloodbourne tenía un cómplice, y la prensa nuevamente se rascó la caspa dilucidando si podía ser cierto. Pero fue un craso error haber mencionado a Ace Wave, y nadie se dio cuenta hasta el 25 de octubre, cuando él apareció muerto, bajo condiciones similares a las de las anteriores víctimas, en su mansión en Cloudsdale. Siempre teniendo como signo preliminar, la endemoniada cara pintada con sangre en la pared… Pero lo más terrible fue que lo encontró su hermano menor, Assured Freshet; el pobre quedó traumatizado.

—Uff, no doy más… — rezongó Catal — ya estoy hasta el cuello de esta historia, de tantos datos, de tanta tragedia.

Todos los periódicos que habían sacado del archivo histórico se hallaban dispuestos de forma ordenada sobre la mesa, según su relevancia, y todavía quedaba otra pila sin revisar. La poni color crema se levantó de la silla y se puso a hacer estiramientos. Sintió en la panza el gorgorito de su estómago hambriento.

—Creo que ya deberíamos bajar… de lo contrario, la directora Spokesmare cerrará la biblioteca con nosotras dentro.

Como si fuera resultado de una invocación, la mencionada yegua se presentó en la hemeroteca, con el llavero general sonando simpáticamente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Oh, chicas, ya me parecía que se iban a quedar… ¿Cómo les fue con la selección?

—Bastante… bien, aunque hay muchísimo material, y no pudimos terminar… — respondió Prose, señalando la pila.

—Está bien, déjenlo así. Por la tarde yo les ayudaré con los que falten.

Mientras recogían todo y bajaban a la planta principal, estuvieron conversando sobre lo que fue el final la Masacre de las Siete Lunas. La víctima de la séptima noche se suponía que debía ser un corcel a quien todos conocían como "Teddy", y con ese nombre se quedaría a partir de ahí, pues esta vez se mantuvo mucha reserva sobre su identidad. La princesa Celestia había tenido que sacar varios decretos reales para frenar la vorágine periodística de rumores y habladurías por las repercusiones de la muerte de Ace Wave. Paralelamente, hubo muchas movilizaciones de ponis en casi todas las ciudades de Equestria, exigiendo más seguridad, más presencia de la Guardia Real, más seriedad con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Cree que vayan a convocar a Teddy para los homenajes? — preguntó Sweet — Después de todo, él fue el único que pudo escapar de Bloodbourne, gracias a Twinkle Shine, que de milagro llegó a su casa para protegerlo.

—De Teddy no se ha sabido nada en años, la última vez que se lo vio en público fue en los funerales... — contestó Spokesmare — Y no, no creo que vaya a querer ser parte de esto. Nunca accedió a dar entrevistas ni hablar con nadie en su momento, menos lo hará ahora.

—Apuesto a que actualmente debe ser uno de esos viejos callados, que ni siquiera sabes si respiran… Aunque yo leí hace tiempo, en una revista, que recientemente había vuelto a Equestria después de pasar no sé cuánto tiempo "en rehabilitación". — comentó Catal.

—¿Rehabilitación? — las dos unicornios la miraron extrañadas.

—No sé qué tan confiable sea la información de la revista, pero supuestamente, estuvo internado por pasarse de rosca con el opio, y porque aparentemente perdió la chaveta a causa de eso. Yo no lo juzgo, tuvo una experiencia horrible, la poni que le salvó la vida acabó muriendo después, y sin poder hacer justicia por nadie.

Un silencio sepulcral cayó como una losa sobre la sala de lectura de la Biblioteca de Fillydelphia. Ni siquiera Archiver, que había escuchado el debate con avidez, se animó a comentar nada.

* * *

Alto mastodonte de capítulo, pero quería exponer todo lo más posible sobre esto.

Solamente voy a decir que Sweetheart, Patch Blossom, Melody Rock, Clover, Lancer, Ace, Teddy y Twinkle están inspirados en ponis de las generaciones anteriores de MLP, por si alguien no captó la referencia. Y nuevamente, aclarar que el concepto de "la Sed" pertenece a Volgrand y a su fanfic "La maldición del batponi".


End file.
